That Great Love
by meekerprincess9778
Summary: Temperance Brennan is living her life without Booth. He is with Hannah. She finds someone amazing to fill her heart with love. However, it is not a romantic partner... Who knows what will happen... read to find out...au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Author's Note/Disclaimer: If you read it and recognize it, I did not make it. If you have not heard of it; it's all me. I am not benefiting from this story financially. Also, please remember the golden rule when reviewing. I do not take kindly to idiocy and just plain meanness.

Ch 1

Temperance Brennan was spending another night alone. She thought that when she came back from Maluku her lonely nights were going to be over. She never counted on her love, Seeley Booth, to actually have moved on. He had promised her thirty, forty, or fifty years. She did not even get seven months. It was heart crushing. It didn't matter now. All she had wanted was for him to be happy. If Hannah Burley did that, then so be it.

She had decided to go to the gym that night. It had been raining a lot lately and she had not been able to take her usual runs outside. She had listened to her ipod and put on fast paced music. Angela had recently put some new music on there for her. She had gotten some nice looks from good looking men at the gym. She knew that some of them would be more than happy to date her and take her home. She simply wasn't interested. All she wanted was Booth. She had realized just how much she loved him. She would wait. Not that she was waiting for him and Hannah to break up or for some tragedy to happen to Hannah. She just wasn't ready to move on from her love of Booth.

After the gym she had gone to her favorite deli. They made this wonderful salad that she enjoyed very much. The workers of the deli knew her immediately and started preparing her salad. She was happy with her life overall. She just felt that something was missing. That great love that everyone was talking about was missing. It would be okay. She had her work and her friends. She even had Russ and his family. Her father was always popping in and out. Still, there was that longing.

She was carrying her bag to the car. She had heard something in the alley. Crying, she heard crying. There was a child in the alley all alone. There wasn't anyone around. She called 911. She picked up the child, who seemed to be around eighteen months old.

"There, there, I've got you. It will be okay." She patted the little girl on the back. She had stopped crying and nestled into Brennan. Brennan was astounded. She had comforted the little girl. She had done this easily. The police had come and taken her statement. The ambulance came right after that. She had asked that the police not use her name on public record. She followed the ambulance to the hospital. She had watched the emergency room doctors care for the child. The policeman had told the doctor who she was and how she had always helped the local police to solve murders. They had given her leeway. The policeman was older and he could tell what was happening. Brennan herself didn't even know what was happening. She just felt fiercely protective of this child.

The doctor was performing regular things. Yet this little girl had wanted cuddled by Brennan. She did not to seem to want anyone else. The doctor had decided to put the child in the Brennan's lap and proceed from there. She was only somewhat underweight. They both could tell the child had been abused. He had suggested that Brennan and the nurse together wash her so they could start treating the cuts on her arms and legs.

"So you just found her?" The nurse asked Brennan.

"Yes. I was getting a salad. I heard a cry and I went to see what it was. I didn't see anyone else around so I picked her up and called the police." Brennan didn't know what else to say to the nurse.

"She really seems to take to you." The nurse smiled.

At that moment a woman entered the room. "Child Protective Services, my name is Anna Hillier." The woman was young and by the look on her face, committed to her work. She looked horrified by what she saw when she looked at the child.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. Where do we go from here?" She asked Ms. Hillier.

"What do you mean? You found the child. I don't understand why you are still here." The young woman was confused. Usually they find the children and leave.

"I want her. I need to take care of her. I am all ready a licensed foster parent." Brennan was quick to add.

"Wonderful. That makes things really a lot easier. First, we need to find out who she is. Had she spoken at all?" Brennan shook her head no. "Okay, well after we take care of her medically, I will run her through to see if she is all ready in the system. Most likely you can have her by tonight. Why don't you call someone to get a car seat and maybe some supplies? I want to talk to the nurse and the doctor for a few moments."

Who should she call? Seven months ago it would have been a no brainer. Booth had Hannah. Angela was wrapped up in her own pregnancy. Cam has Michelle. Max, call Max.

"Hey, Dad, I have a situation…." She had begun to tell her father. Max was overjoyed for his daughter. He had quickly went shopping for little girl things. He was happy it wasn't too late at night and most stores were still open.

She had also called Cam and told her she would need two weeks off. However, she would be able to consult over the computer, if needed. Cam had not put much thought into Brennan's request. She was still available if needed. That was all she had cared about.

Max had dropped off the car seat and installed it in Brennan's car. He was then off to her apartment to do some redecorating. He was truly happy for his daughter. If only she had a man in her life. Hey, if a child made her happy, then so be it. Tempe was never conventional anyway.

Ms. Hillier had gone through some things in her laptop. There was a birthmark on the child on her left foot. That was helpful. She was going through the database for children of that age with a birthmark in that region. It was surprising how many foster children there were. Match!

"Dr. Brennan, I believe I know who the little girl is. She is Olivia Brewster. She is seventeen months old. She was placed into foster care when her mother had died of cancer. The last foster parents had claimed she ran away. She is delayed in almost everything. She can't run. They were put in jail. They still didn't give us any answers. She is definitely available to foster." She smiled at the woman.

"I want to foster, but ultimately, I want to adopt her. She isn't something I wish to return. I was in the foster system as a teenager. I don't want Olivia to feel unwanted ever." Brennan almost had tears in her eyes.

"First we will sign to foster, then after six months, we will start the adoption process. Is that acceptable?" She was happy that this woman found the child.

"Yes. I believe so." She was happy.

They went into Olivia's room in the hospital and started doing the paperwork. Olivia had immediately reacted when she saw Brennan. She wanted held. Brennan had held her and signed whatever she needed to sign.

She took a good look at Olivia now that she was clean and put into normal clothing. She had big blue eyes. She had auburn hair. It was almost like she was looking at a baby picture of herself. You could not tell what color her hair was when Brennan had first picked her up. She was so filthy. Now you can see a very beautiful little girl, who unfortunately, didn't talk and was delayed in everything. Brennan had a lot of work to do.

"Come on, Olivia. We are going home. Say goodbye to Ms. Hillier." She waved at the woman and picked up Olivia's arm to wave at the woman too. The CPS worker knew little Olivia would be okay in no time. Her checkups were going to be a breeze.

When she had gotten home, Max was still there. He was excited to have another granddaughter. Brennan and Max had talked and Olivia had started playing, surprisingly. That had made them both feel good. It made Brennan feel good that she felt safe. It made Max feel good that he picked out good toys. He had bought some clothes and supplies, but felt his daughter might want to do some of the rest. She had appreciated what he had done so far. Eventually, he had said goodnight. Although Max had a wonderful toddler bed set up for Olivia, she ended up sleeping with Brennan. It was good to have someone you love so close.

Brennan and Olivia had both slept in the next morning. They hadn't had anywhere to go specifically. Honestly, Brennan hadn't slept in for a very long time. However, a nervous FBI agent had called her to see why she decided to take so much time off.

"Hey, Bones, I am wondering why you took two weeks off. Are you going on a dig?" He asked when Brennan answered the phone.

"No, Booth, I am not. I just need some time to settle some new things in my life." She answered him.

"New things? What are you talking about? If you have someone new in your life, it doesn't mean you have to take time off of work because of it. I have Hannah in my life, but it doesn't affect our partnership." Booth was mad. She had some new guy in her life and decided to take two weeks off to have sex with him.

"Actually, I do have someone new in my life and I need an adjustment period. Most people require more than what I am asking Booth. Sometimes all you think about is yourself. Why is it every time I talk about me and what I am doing, you have to talk about you and Hannah? What I am doing is nothing comparable to what you and Hannah are doing. Get over yourself." She hung up the phone on him.

He couldn't believe that she thought whatever she had with this new guy was nothing compared to him and Hannah. Why should he even care? He said he would move on. He is definitely moving on. His girlfriend is gone half the time, but he loves her. She helped him through a rough time in the desert. She moved to be with him. That says a lot.

She was angry at Booth. She had not had the chance to explain what was going on in her life. But there he was, talking about him and Hannah. It was like the world revolved around this one couple. It was infuriating. Talking about them as a couple and her and Olivia was like comparing apples and….. how did that one go? Well, some fruit, I suppose. She was glad that he knew she was angry. He always just talks now and never listens to her. If he listened then he would know how much she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 2

After getting off the phone with Booth, she had decided to call Angela. Olivia was still asleep.

"Angela, it's me, Brennan."

"Hi, sweetie. Why aren't you working for a couple of weeks?" The artist asked her.

"Well, I have something to tell you. I don't want everyone to know yet. I am adopting a daughter. I found her last night in an alley all alone. I just couldn't let the police and ambulance take her. I felt responsible for her." She didn't know why she was explaining all of this.

"Bren, this is great. How old is she?" Angela wanted to know everything.

"She is seventeen months old. However, she is delayed. It is probably because she has been in the foster system most of her life. Her mother had died of cancer. She has had some abuse in her life. That is certain. Her last foster parents are in jail, claiming she had run away. She can barely walk, let alone run. Her name is Olivia Brewster." Brennan was just going on about the little girl, talking about how she got home and actually played. Then she talked about Booth's conversation. Angela was upset for her friend. Booth had missed out on an opportunity to share something wonderful with Brennan. Instead, he stuck Hannah in her face. They had both agreed that for now, only Cam, Hodgins, and Angela would know. Everyone else would have to wait until Brennan got a little more situated with life.

Olivia had woken up. She smiled at Brennan. Brennan had cuddled her. Olivia really seemed to respond to the cuddling. She had decided to try to feed them. She had made them some oatmeal. She had tried to give Olivia a bowl and spoon. It wasn't working well. She had then decided to hand feed her. She was going to do this just until Olivia gained a little weight. Then they would work a little on her motor skills. After the fun of breakfast, they both needed a shower.

She had found the bathing supplies that her father had bought the night before. She looked at herself and Olivia. She had decided to throw a couple of rubber duckies in the bottom of the tub. She had started the shower water and found a good temperature. She undressed herself and Olivia and got in. She washed Olivia who laughed when the water hit her. She liked the water. It was a relief. She washed carefully around all of her cuts. This was going well. She had put Olivia down behind her and let her play with the ducks while she washed herself. Yes, this is working well, she thought to herself. They both got out and Brennan wrapped them up in towels. "Soft towels, Olivia. Do you like them?" The girl giggled back at her. She supposed that was a yes.

It was time to get dressed. She put a pullup on the little girl first after drying her completely. She took out two outfits and showed them to Olivia. "Which one do you like?" Olivia seemed to know what was being asked of her. She immediately touched the outfit with a butterfly on the shirt and jeans.

"You like butterflies? Well you and Hodgins will get along quite well." She laughed to herself a minute. All of a sudden she could imagine Hodgins and the little girl looking at his bugs. "You will meet some of my friends today. They are really nice. In fact, they are like family. I am very proud to call them mine. Just like I am very proud to call you mine. You are my little girl. I am your mother." She pointed to Olivia when she said little girl and to herself when she said mother. She was hoping the child was following along. She had repeated a few times, "Olivia" and "mommy". Nothing was spoken by her yet. Eventually she hoped they would get there. She knew it was also a possibility that the speech delay was also a symptom of the abuse, not only the not caring aspect, but the emotional trauma of the abuse. She would love Olivia no matter how far she would get in overcoming her problems.

Brennan had opened some more of the toys that Max had bought. Max did not spare when it came to his grandchild and toys. Olivia had shown a very good interest in a doll. She would pat it and kiss it on the top of the head, like Brennan did to her. That showed Brennan she knew a lot more of what was going on around her than she thought. It was a very good sign.

The doorbell rang around noon. It was her beloved friends. Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and somehow Wendell showed up. She hadn't agreed on Wendell. However, she viewed him in high regard, and thought he would keep her secret.

"This is Olivia." She had said to them. They looked at the little girl in awe. She was playing on the floor with her doll, patting it.

'Bren, she's adorable. She's a little you." Angela exclaimed loudly.

When Olivia heard Angela, she got up and went to Brennan. "Mama," came out of her mouth. Brennan picked her up with tears in her eyes.

"She hasn't spoken until now. I am speechless." Brennan had a tear rolling down her cheek. She had made Olivia feel safe. She had told Olivia everyone's names a few times. Olivia then went back to the floor to her toys.

Wendell had explained that Angela was telling Cam and Hodgins about Olivia when he had accidentally walked in. He promised to keep her secret safe.

Cam had gotten a text from Booth asking where everyone was. Apparently he stopped by the Jeffersonian to see if anyone wanted to go to lunch. Hannah must be away again and now Brennan isn't available to him, she thought. Cam texted him back to meet her in her office in an hour.

Everyone had wished Brennan and her new daughter well. Hodgins promised to show her some butterflies. Angela couldn't wait to buy some girl things for her. Brennan was very happy. They all ready accepted her daughter. She couldn't believe that Olivia had talked.

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian before they did. It was lonely without his squints, especially Bones. He couldn't figure her out anymore. Now Cam wanted to have some meeting in her office. He wanted a friendly lunch. Those are two different things.

Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Wendell entered the building. They each had big smiles on their faces. He didn't know what was going on, but it was strange. Then they all looked at him and the smiles faded. Cam motioned for him to go in her office and she closed the door.

"What have you said to Brennan lately?" She asked the FBI agent.

"I don't know what you mean, Cam."

"I think you do." She looked at him and saw right through him.

"I asked her why she was taking two weeks off so soon after coming back. She said she wasn't going on a dig. She said she needed the time to get used to her new life." He was pouting.

"Then what?" She urged him on.

"I got a little mad and told her I didn't take time off when Hannah moved in. Why would she need time? She got mad at me for always bringing up Hannah and hung up on me." He was still pouting.

"Did she say anything about a new man, Booth?" Cam asked him.

"No, not specifically." He answered.

"You need to start listening to your partner again or you may lose her. She has something wonderful in her life. She doesn't need this lab anymore. The only thing tying her here are her friendships and her sense of justice. Make sure she doesn't lose those." Cam was pleading with him to take her seriously.

"What does she have in her life?" He asked.

"Don't do that to me. I am not supposed to talk about it. If you had listened when she was talking to you and maybe asked some questions, you would all ready know." She headed him out the door.

He went to the Hoover. He decided it was time to maybe talk to Sweets. He was on the phone. "Yes, Dr. Brennan, I am honored that you think so highly of me. Yes, I know you think psychology is a soft science, but I am honored that beyond that, you trust me. Yes, I understand completely, I will see you later."

He hung up the phone and looked at the agent. "Agent Booth, what can I do for you today?"

"Really, Sweets? I know you were on the phone with my partner. Please tell me what is going on." The agent pleaded with him.

"Honestly, Agent Booth, if you have a problem communicating with your partner, try I don't know, talking to her." The psychologist was annoyed. He wasn't going to break Dr. Brennan's trust.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Booth retorted.

"No, don't assume or accuse her of things. Talk and listen to her." Sweets told him and left his office.


	3. Chapter 3

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 3

Brennan felt a little better after talking to Sweets. He said he would be right over. She wanted to go over everything they could. She hasn't had any major meltdowns other than being slightly frightened over Angela's squeal. Brennan might just be over protective. I guess that is what mother's do. She never did anything halfway, why start now?

Sweets rang the doorbell. Brennan took Olivia's hand and showed her that someone was coming over.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. This must be Olivia." Sweets smiled at her.

"Olivia can you wave hello to Sweets?" There was no response. So, Brennan took her hand and did the wave. They had decided to go into the living room. Sweets noticed that Olivia went to her toys, that she had felt safe. Brennan had told Sweets everything that has happened so far. Dr. Sweets was surprised by not only how far Olivia had come, but how far Dr. Brennan had come as well. She was really putting herself into the maternal role. He was quite proud of her.

"Have you talked to Agent Booth about your daughter?" the psychologist asked her.

"Well, I tried. I told him that I needed the two weeks to get adjusted to my new life. I don't know what he thought I meant by that. Before I could explain any further he was talking about him and Hannah. Like that had anything to do with what I was saying. I asked him why I discussed anything with him anymore he always had to bring Hannah into it. I didn't even give him a chance to respond and just hung up on him. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to share this very important moment with him. He was too busy yelling at me and talking about Hannah. So I hung up." She sighed.

"When he asks again, don't shut him out. Give him another chance. Just try." Sweets offered. She nodded.

They had started talking about Olivia. He agreed she was abused. She was walking, but not running. She had only spoken one word. He was impressed on how she played and how she handled her doll specifically. She took very well to Brennan. She had responded when asked about clothing. Her coordination when feeding herself was off. It was almost like maybe she had one good foster parent and any and all others were not good at all. He had wanted to try a couple of things with her.

"Olivia, can you tell me where your mommy is?" Sweets had asked her. She had gone over to Brennan immediately. Well it was obvious that repeating things were helping. She definitely knew who Brennan was. Sweets looked to Brennan.

"Olivia, can you tell me where Sweets is?" She went over to Dr. Sweets and very shyly put her hand on his hand.

Sweets asked, "What's your name?"

She looked at him hard for a minute. You could tell that she was trying to figure something out. "Livi" came out of her mouth. Brennan had almost gone to tears again.

"Yes, you're my little Livi. Mommy is so proud of you." She gave Olivia a hug.

Sweets was amazed by both the little girl and Brennan. Just then, there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and it was Booth with some Thai food. She opened the door.

"Hey, Bones. I know I am dropping by unannounced, but I wanted to say I am sorry for earlier. Can we talk? I would love to hear all about what is going on in your life." He gave her that charming smile of his.

"Come in quietly, please." She motioned for him to come into the living room.

He came in and saw a little girl on Sweet's lap.

"Hey, Sweets, finally get a girlfriend your own age?" Booth joked. Brennan and Sweets both looked at each other with disapproving looks. Booth still had no idea what was going on.

"Booth, this is my daughter, Olivia. I just got granted to be her foster mother, but I want to adopt her. She has a troubled past. She is delayed in a lot of things. Sweets is helping me evaluate some things." She still had that worried mother look on her face.

"Oh, Bones, this is wonderful. No wonder you were upset, I didn't give you a chance to explain." Booth looked very apologetic. He felt so horrible. He thought she was taking two weeks off to have sex with some guy and here she was getting used to having a child in her house. No wonder Cam had defended her so fiercely.

Olivia had been staring at Booth. It was like she was waiting for her mother to introduce him.

"I am so sorry, Livi. Olivia, this is Booth. His name is Booth. Booth this is Olivia." She looked him up and down and went back to her doll. She kissed it on its head and patted it.

Sweets looked at her in amazement. "How did you know what she wanted?"

"So far I have introduced her to everyone and said their name several times. Apparently she has seen the pattern. She was waiting for the pattern to occur again." Brennan stated logically.

"Why does she do that with the doll if she has been abused?" Booth asked. He knew enough about abused children to know that they don't carefully care for their dolls like that.

"I found her in an alley all alone. I picked her up and kissed her head. I patted her back and told her everything would be okay. I think she is mimicking that behavior." Brennan stated. Brennan had then told Booth the whole story about going to get her salad and finding a daughter instead. The whole time that she was talking about this amazing experience he was thinking that she didn't even think to call me.

"Hey, Bones, why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on?" He looked hurt.

"I knew that Hannah had one last night before she went with the president. I didn't want to ruin your alone time before you would be gone from each other for so long. I had intended on calling you but you beat me to it. Well, I don't know what you were thinking that I was doing, but I will be honest in saying my feelings were hurt." She sighed. Sweets couldn't believe he was here for this conversation. Apparently, Brennan didn't care who was around anymore. She was just telling her emotions, whatever they may be. She was really growing emotionally.

"I had thought that you had found some guy and were spending two weeks with him. That is why I had made the comment about Hannah. Do I really talk about her that much?" He asked.

Both Brennan and Sweets said, "Yes."

Olivia looked up and decided to climb into her mother's lap. "Mama, eat."

Sweets smiled. "Well it looks like we are up to three words now. It has only been twenty four hours. This is a very good rate, Dr. Brennan. She will have a very good vocabulary in no time."

Booth started really looking at Olivia. She looked an awful lot like Bones. This was a problem. After Parker, he had always wanted another child. When Bones had asked him to donate, he always pictured them with a little girl that was just like her. He can't look at her like that. He loves Hannah. He can't fall in this trap of loving Bones and this amazing little girl. He will only be heartbroken. Parker would just adore her. He could just tell. He had Parker this weekend.

"Hey, Bones, what are you doing this weekend?" he asks her nonchalantly.

"I don't know Booth. I really don't have a main schedule." She responded while making Olivia a snack.

"Why don't we go to the park, I will have Parker. It would be fun." He says, noncommittally. He is secretly holding his breath.

"That would be wonderful. I miss Parker. I haven't seen him since I have been back from Maluku. I actually have a few presents for him from the island." She sees the look in his eyes. She has said too much.

He feels like he has just been stabbed. He hasn't brought Parker around Bones since they have both been back. If she misses him, he wonders if Parker misses her. Maybe he should ask Parker. They have only known each other since Parker was four. Obviously he hasn't thought everything through with this whole moving on thing. He hasn't introduced him to Hannah yet. Of course, she hasn't been in the city every time he gets Parker. He wonders if that says something. It probably does.

Sweets is watching this normal conversation go painfully awkward. He doesn't know what to do with either of them. Brennan seems to have grown so much emotionally, but she doesn't want to hurt Booth by asking him to break up with his girlfriend. She even made friends with her. Even to watch this was painful.

"I think I am going to go. I want to reevaluate her in a few days, Dr. Brennan." He smiles at the young girl. She is very lucky to have had someone like the good doctor find her.

"Say goodbye to Sweets, Olivia." Brennan said, instinctively.

"Sweet," she giggled, and took a bite of her sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I am very happy with all of the responses I have received so far….I want to make a couple of clarifications, though….. My own children (I have 2) both walked and talked at around 9 months old….I do know the average is around a year…..Olivia's foster parents obviously had made a very bad lie when they said she ran away, which is why they are in jail….there is no way a child of that age could run away….it's preposterous….thank you…now for the chapter that you want to get to…..**_

_**Also, I have been having problems getting into my account to post… **_

_**Ch 4**_

After Sweets left, Brennan and Booth ate. Things were awkward for a few minutes. Then, Hannah had called him. Booth had almost spilled the beans about Olivia, but Brennan was making signals indicating not to tell her. Hannah wasn't going to be back until after the weekend. Basically until after Parker had left the apartment. He had mixed feelings about that. Hannah had always said she was bad with children. Bones had said the same thing but she was great with kids. Not only was she great with Parker, but she was now great with Olivia. There were also children from the cases that she could talk and relate to in a way that he couldn't. He got off the phone with Hannah.

"Why didn't you want me to tell Hannah about Olivia, Bones?" He asked.

"Honestly, I want to keep her a secret for as long as I can. Only my dad and brother's family, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and you know about her. I don't want her put on display. I am somewhat famous. It would be all over the news and tabloids. She doesn't need that."She stated factually.

"Hannah is a reporter. She will figure it out." Booth teased.

"Maybe by that time I will give her the exclusive interview. But for now, Olivia needs peace and quiet. She needs a loving and nurturing environment. I need to do my best to provide that for her." She said in an almost pleading way.

"I get exactly what you're saying, Bones. I won't tell her your secret." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Booth. I appreciate it. So how long will Hannah be this time?" Brennan asked making conversation and wondering how long she had to keep a secret from her own friend.

"She will be back on Monday. She is always gone on the weekends I have Parker. Do you think that's a coincidence?" Booth asked his partner.

"You once told me you don't believe in coincidences. Why would you now?" She asked. Granted, normally they were referring to murder cases, but she felt it still applied.

"Right. Well, I am going to go. I will see you on Saturday. If you need anything, call me."

She nodded. She told Olivia to wave goodbye to Booth. She still wasn't sure about this. Brennan picked up her hand and moved it in a waving motion. He waved goodbye back. It was hard for him to leave Bones' apartment. Part of him wanted to stay and play with the little girl. However, he knew he had no right to. She was going to be Bones' daughter. He didn't have any claim to her. That made him sad. He couldn't place it. He should be focusing on Hannah. All that he could think about when he got home was Bones and Olivia. He loved that a few times Bones had called her "Livi."

He decided to call Parker. Parker knew that he lived with a woman named Hannah. Surprisingly, he never asked to meet her. He had pictured them meeting. He just didn't know what to say or to do about it. He dialed the phone.

"Hey, Parker, how are ya?" He asked his son.

"Good, Dad. You're not cancelling this weekend are you?" Parker seemed nervous. "Mom is going away and I would have to go to Grandma's and it smells like old people over there….."

"No, Bub, I'm not cancelling. I was wondering if you would like to go and see Bones this weekend and go to the park." Booth held his breath.

"Yeah, Dad, we haven't hung out with her in forever! Do you think we could go swimming, too?"Parker was so excited.

"Well, there is something I want to tell you. It's a secret, Bub. You can't tell anyone."

Parker's interests were really peaked. "I won't tell, Dad. I'm not little."

"Bones had found a little girl. Instead of the little girl going into foster care, Bones has her. Eventually, Bones wants to adopt her. She is about a year and a half. Her name's Olivia." Booth was careful with all of the details he told his son.

"That's good Dad. She will be a great mom." Parker used to wish that Bones would marry his Dad so she could be his stepmom. Maybe that could still happen and he could get a sister out of the deal.

"You know that I live with Hannah, right?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, Dad; I know." Hopefully he was saying they broke up. Parker didn't know her. She must not be that important if he hadn't met her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet her one day." Booth held his breath again.

"Does she want to meet me?" Parker wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, uh…." Booth stumbled.

"No thanks, Dad. She hasn't told you that she wants to meet me, than she doesn't want to meet me. I am not gonna force it on her. Why do I need to meet her? I've got Mom and if I needed anything else, Bones would be there for me, girly wise. I always have you, Dad. Brent is really nice too. Why do I need a fifth person?" Parker was using logic on him. Booth knew exactly where he had gotten that trait.

"Some day, she might want to meet you is all I was saying, Parker. I am not rushing things." Booth tried to calm down this little slip up. Shortly after, they both got off of the phone.

Brennan was watching Olivia make a tower of blocks. It was fascinating to her, how the young child's mind worked. She then got a phone call.

"Brennan."

"Hi, Temperance, it's me, Hannah. I thought maybe this weekend we could go to the club. I have a few of my friends from work going. What do you think?" Hannah thought that Temperance needed to go out and have more fun. She was always working.

"I thought you would be chasing the president until Monday." Brennan responded.

"Yeah, well, the media corps wasn't invited to his weekend travels. I am staying with my friend because it's Seeley's weekend with Parker. Are you in?"

"Why wouldn't you go home because Parker is there? I can tell you from experience, he is a very well behaved child. He actually reminds me a lot of Booth…." She was cut off.

"Come on, are you going out with us?" Hannah asked.

"Actually, I am on a very special project for the next two weeks. It is a very quiet thing that I can't talk about. It is taking up most of my time. Otherwise, I would have loved to have joined you. Hannah, you should maybe go home to Booth and meet Pa….."

"Well, I have to go; goodbye Temperance." Hannah hung up the phone.

That is very strange, Brennan thought. She had told Hannah that Booth would love her with his whole heart. She couldn't love him with her whole heart if she didn't want to meet Parker. Parker may as well be Booth's metaphorical heart. This didn't sit well with her. However, she had someone growing in her metaphorical heart as well. She had to focus on her.


	5. Chapter 5

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 5

Brennan slept in again. She was enjoying it. She always got into the lab the earliest and left the latest. This new side of her was nice. Staying in bed and cuddling with Olivia was something she just couldn't describe. Logically, she knew Olivia should be sleeping in her own bed. However, logic wasn't ruling her life for once.

Olivia opened her eyes. She looked up at her mother and cuddled into her closer. Brennan was even more taken away. There was no greater love than this. She was now certain that love existed. It may not have been the love that Booth had told her about long ago, but it was definitely love. It wasn't chemicals in the brain. It was tangible now to her. She felt the presence of it in her very being. After a few minutes of being in the moment, the practical side of her took over.

She had decided to try toast and scrambled eggs for her daughter. She only had toast. She has also given her daughter a vitamin enriched drink to help her gain weight and to help with her development. It tasted just like chocolate milk. She wanted Olivia to have the chance to grow and gain weight to catch up with her peers some day.

Olivia had better coordination with the direct holding the toast and bringing it to her mouth. It was easier when there was no spoon involved. She had taken small bites but they were frequent. Brennan was very observant of her new daughter. She wasn't sure of Livi's pace of feeding herself, so that was being observed for quite a while with all the different variables.

They had gotten their showers just like the day before. Olivia loved the water. She also had a fondness for the softness of the towels. She was thinking about buying her some of the swimming pullups and a bathing suit. She wondered what Olivia's reaction would be to swimming in a pool. Also, they were going to spend time with Parker this weekend and he had a fondness for the pool. She had really missed Parker. To be honest, he was the first child she has ever loved. Her nieces had come next. She had a fondness for some of the children she had worked with on the cases. She had come close to adopting baby Andy. She still helps with his medical care. No one knows that except the couple who got to keep him and her attorneys and accountants.

She had picked out two more outfits for the little girl to wear. One had a lady bug on it. The other had pink and white stripes. Both outfits had coordinating pants. She looked to Olivia.

"Which outfit do you want to wear?" She smiled at her.

Olivia looked at her choices. She tapped on the ladybug outfit. "Are you sure that you are not Hodgins' child?" Brennan laughed.

They got dressed while Brennan had explained each of Olivia's body parts. She was trying to make everything a learning experience. It all made the little girl giggle. So maybe Brennan was saying it all in a sing song voice. It still counted.

Brennan had gotten herself dressed. She packed a bag for her daughter. A light jacket was required for both of them. They were ready to go shopping. Normally she detested shopping, but not today. Today it would be very pleasurable.

They were in the store. Brennan was having a good time showing things to Olivia. She would try to hold them if she liked them. There were things that she just looked at but didn't want to hold, so Brennan put them back on the shelf or hanger. It was a good system. She had also noticed all of the people looking at Olivia with adoring eyes. She liked this feeling. She was happy that even strangers could see how special her daughter is.

Well, until it happened. There was an older woman who came up to them. "What a lovely little girl. Although, I think you should feed her more, she is skin and bones." The woman touched Olivia. Olivia immediately started crying and Brennan had never heard her cry like that.

Brennan picked her up and started comforting her daughter. "It's okay. Mommy is here. I won't let anyone hurt you." Olivia seemed to settle down and the crying faded. "This is my foster daughter. I just got her. I am working on her weight. However you should know it is not polite to just touch other people's children. You don't know their situation. Also, some people may have taken that as a threat of kidnapping. Please be more careful in the future." Brennan went back to soothing her daughter. The woman didn't know what to make of Brennan and the little girl. She never had an experience when a child had started crying over a simple touch. She nodded at Brennan and walked away.

Olivia had calmed down some but said, "Mama." She was holding on to Brennan's neck tightly. Brennan knew she had quite the fright. Olivia was used to Brennan introducing strangers to her and making them friends. This didn't happen. Also, she touched Olivia, instead of having Olivia come to them. She will definitely discuss this with Sweets. She also wondered if it was the fact that it was just an older woman. She would have to think about that one. Maybe she could have access to Livi's foster care files.

She had made her purchases and left that store in the mall. She had Olivia in the stroller and her bags in the compartment underneath. She was looking for a snack for Livi. She had settled on a pretzel. They had little bite size ones, perfect for Olivia. She was pushing the stroller around the National Mall and saw Booth at their favorite coffee cart. Booth saw her and smiled.

"Hey Bones, hi Livi, what are you two doing today?" He asked in a sing song voice to capture Olivia's attention.

"Just doing a little shopping, we were fine until a stranger had touched Livi. She did not like that." Brennan sighed. She explained what happened a little more.

"People just don't think sometimes. I'm sorry someone scared you, Olivia." Booth said to the little girl. She looked at him and raised her arms like she wanted him to pick her up. Brennan nodded at him with encouragement. Booth undid the stroller straps and picked the little girl up. She cuddled up into his arms. Booth was in heaven. He was deeply falling for this little girl and there was just no way to stop it. It was bad enough all of the feelings he has for her mother.

"She must really like you, Booth. She hasn't let anyone hold her like that except for me." Brennan grinned. Of course she likes Booth, she thought. What's not to like? Obviously my daughter has good taste and better instincts than I do.

Booth's phone rang. It was Hannah. She was talking about plans on Monday night. Hannah was a very social person. She had to be to be in the business she is in. It is all about having contacts and friends. Booth would have been happy staying at home and watching whatever sporting event happened to be on. He knew it was for her work, but he just didn't have his heart in it.

It was getting late and he had to go back to the office. He put Livi back in the stroller; she fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and gave Bones a guy hug for good measure. It couldn't hurt, right? She had been stressed out; a guy hug was in order. Although, he hadn't given her one in almost a year. He had gone back to the Hoover.

Brennan was almost taken aback at his guy hug. She thought she wouldn't get those anymore. She thought they had gone through too much. She was delighted to know that she was wrong. It was wrong to be so happy over a hug from a taken man. She was still happy to know their friendship was still there.


	6. Chapter 6

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 6

On the drive to the Hoover, Booth couldn't get the scent of Bones out of his mind. It was still Bones, but added with baby products she put on Olivia. For some reason, he didn't think the scientist could've smelled better before, now he knew he was wrong. He knew it was wrong for feeling and thinking these things. He has a very wonderful girlfriend. She is strong and independent. She is just like Bones when he met her. How could he not see that? Would Hannah ever want a family? He needed to really talk to her. This is something that didn't directly involve Bones. He did need to know if his girlfriend was ready to be in a family. She always said she wasn't the marrying kind. Surely she knew that his son would be a big part of his life. Maybe she thought he was the kind of father that only paid the child support. She would be a very bad reporter if she thought that, though.

He came in to the Hoover and started in on some paperwork. Hacker came in.

"Hey, Booth; why didn't you tell me Temperance was off for the next few weeks?" Hacker seemed very interested in his partner still.

"I thought the Jeffersonian would have informed you, sir." He looked down to his paper.

"Is everything okay with her? She doesn't take time off unless she's hurt or she has a dig." Hacker wanted information.

"I assure you that she is healthy and she is safe and here. She needs some time to work on a personal project. That is all." Booth lied to his boss. He did make a promise to Bones. That trumps everything.

"What, for Maluku or something?" Hacker kept digging.

"Something like that." Booth wanted the man to leave. Sweets entered. He saw the agent's brow and knew Hacker was probably asking about Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Sweets, did you know about this personal project Dr. Brennan is doing for a couple of weeks?" His boss asked.

"Yes, she asked me over for a consult. It is of a personal nature. The FBI doesn't have any jurisdiction here; no dead bodies, just theories she is working on. She asked to be left alone while working on this project as much as possible. You wouldn't want to upset her." Sweets was trying to get the right message to the assistant director. He needed to back off.

"Ah, yes; thank you gentlemen." Hacker left them alone in Booth's office.

"He seems very insistent on information on Dr. Brennan. Do you know what is going on there?" Sweets asked.

"My guess is he wants to know if he still has a chance with her." Booth gritted his teeth. He always hated seeing Bones and Hacker together. It hurt him really bad. Sweets could see the tension in Booth. It was ironic because he has Hannah. This time it was Booth that was clueless.

"You wanted to see me?" Sweets asked. Booth then told Sweets about the incident at the mall.

Brennan was at the mall making purchases with Olivia. She woke up not long after Booth put her down. They picked out a few bathing suits. They also picked out a few toys. Olivia was starting to get tired so she started to walk back toward the car. She was in the parking lot when she saw someone unexpected. He saw her as well.

"Tempe, is that you?" Sully asked and looked at the stroller.

"Hi, Sully. How are you?" He was so surprised to see her, especially pushing a stroller.

"Good, who is this?" He wanted to know everything.

"Well, she is a secret so far. I am fostering her. I intend on adopting her. Her name is Olivia."Brennan was glowing with love.

"Wow, I thought you never wanted children." He looked at her.

"That has changed for quite some time. This is the first time I had an opportunity like this, though. What brings you back?" She was curious. He had been gone for a long time.

"It was time to come home. I was thinking about coming back to the FBI. Nothing is set in stone, though. I was actually thinking about coming to talk to you. Maybe there is a chance for us?" He had hope in his eyes.

"My first priority is to Olivia. I can't promise you anything, Sully. I have to be a good mom. I think we should be friends. If anything should happen, then it will. Olivia has to come first."She couldn't believe that Sully was basically just falling in her lap. She was unsure how she felt about that. She loves Booth. Booth is with Hannah. She needs to focus on Olivia first.

"You know, I make excellent father material." He boasted. She was just angry at that comment.

"By sailing away for four years? I am not so sure. I know you are a good man, Sully. You have to realize I just got Livi. This is very new to me. My new role as a mother is the most important thing to me in the world."

"I get that, Tempe; I really do. I am just saying that maybe this is our chance." Sully added. He kissed her on the cheek and helped her get Olivia in the car seat. Olivia had fallen asleep by this point. "Just give me a chance." He then walked away, letting her think. He knew she needed time to think.

Brennan was reeling. She had a very good relationship with Sully until he decided to sail away. She wasn't sure she could have Livi around someone who was so flighty. She probably had to talk to Angela about this. She was torn. She hadn't had a physical relationship since that hunky deep sea welder. It had really been too long. She could easily have that again with Sully. She wasn't sure about him sticking around. Was this that fate thing that Booth kept talking about? Booth, she was certain of her love for Booth. Why did it feel like every small decision was going to be the downfall of Olivia's life?

She was at home. She was playing with Olivia. There was a knock on the door. Why is Andrew Hacker at the door?

"Temperance, aren't you going to let me in? I know that Booth and Dr. Sweets said you were working on a personal project, but surely you can make a little time for me."

"Andrew, I am sorry. I am in the middle of something important. Perhaps next time you will call first?" She shut the door on him. Andrew Hacker had never known anyone like Temperance Brennan. Yes, he should have called first. He just wanted to see her. He never would have thought he wouldn't have been invited in. He didn't know what was going on in her life, but he wanted to find out. He wanted to know his chances with this woman.

Brennan watched Olivia playing. She didn't know what else to do. Angela, she needed to call Angela. She dialed the number. The next thing she knew she was pouring her heart and soul out to Angela. Angela was shocked with how freely her friend was open with her feelings.

"You said that you love Booth. Brennan, he waited for you. Maybe you need to wait for him. However, being Hannah's friend, maybe you could get some dirt on her to make her look bad and watch her fall on that information." Angela secretly smiled.

"She purposely goes to friends' houses to avoid weekends with Parker. She even invited me to go out with her this weekend. I tried to convince her that Parker was a wonderful child. I didn't know what else to do." Brennan confided.

"That's perfect. Just work it into the conversation with Booth. I can't believe you saw Sully. He has to be single. I also think it's weird that Hacker just shows up at your apartment. Maybe they are all pining for you in some way, sweetie. Maybe you have more options than you think. You can make Booth jealous as well. That used to work like crazy." Angela was happy at the options her friend has.

"I don't know what that means. I never made Booth jealous." Brennan defended.

"Yes you did all the time. He was constantly checking up on your dates. And when you went on vacation with Sully and Booth kept interrupting you? What did you think that was? Or when you were dating two guys and he had Sweets interrupt your date with him? Do I need to explain more?" Angela couldn't believe how naïve her friend was.

"I don't know what that was. I wish he was more honest from the beginning." She would have had more of a chance to adapt.

"Maybe you should be more honest now." Angela replied.

"He is happy with Hannah. I don't want to take that away." She countered.

"Don't you think Booth should be able to choose? Don't you think he should know he has a choice?" Angela gave her a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 7

The next day Booth Went to the Hoover. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hacker congratulating Sully. Why is Sully back? Why now?

"Booth, you remember Agent Sullivan? You are now his boss. He wanted in on Major Crimes." Hacker reintroduced them.

"Of course I remember Sully. He dated my partner then sailed away. Bones expected you back over three years ago." Booth threw Sully under the bus.

"Yes, well I saw her again yesterday. She might just forgive me for sailing away." Sully responded, not knowing that Hacker also wanted to date Brennan.

"No hard feelings my way. As long as you go by the book, you're fine by me. I will partner you up with Shaw."Booth replied.

"So, Head of Major Crimes, how's it feel to climb the FBI ladder?" Sully asked.

"I could have climbed more, but I don't want a complete desk job. No offense, sir. I like working with the squints and solving murders." He replied.

"Did you and Tempe ever date?" Sully asked.

"No, just partners and best friends. I have a girlfriend." He showed Sully a picture of Hannah.

"Isn't she a little young? I mean, I didn't think you were the type, Booth." Sully joked.

"What type?" He asked.

"The mid life crisis type. So, where's my desk?" Sully asked. Booth showed him a desk next to Shaw and made introductions. He had Shaw bring Sully up to date on everything. He could really trust her. He was thinking about Sully's comment. Is Hannah the result of a mid life crisis? She is younger than me, he was thinking. He started the relationship at one of the lowest points in his life. He had the heartbreak of not talking to Bones and being in a war zone. Man, does she look that way to all of his friends? Is Sully the only one with enough guts to say it?

He went into his office and tried to call Hannah. It went to voicemail. He left a lame message and asked for her to call him back.

Brennan and Olivia were having a nice morning. She was eating toast and Brennan was having oatmeal and occasionally giving Livi bites. There was a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw Ms. Hillier.

"Dr. Brennan, this is your first visit. We like the first one to be unscheduled. May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, please come in. I was just giving Livi some breakfast." Brennan was never so nervous in her life.

"Go ahead and do what you were doing. If you don't mind, I will take a look around your apartment. I need to check for certain things. If I don't find something, I will be sure to ask you." She thought that the doctor would pass for sure, this was just routine. However, she found it endearing that this prestigious woman seemed very nervous. She took it as a sign that she didn't want her child taken, not that she was doing anything wrong. She saw all of the things she was looking for. She saw new clothing and toys. The apartment was baby proofed. Olivia even had her own room.

She returned to the kitchen. "So, how is Olivia doing? Has she spoken yet?" The worker was eager to know everything.

"She has said mama several times, referring to me. She said Sweets, which is one of my friends' last names. She has also said eat. She also picks out her clothes. She likes her doll the most out of her toys. She also likes her blocks."Brennan felt like she could talk about her daughter for hours.

"Excellent." Olivia had gotten a good look at Ms. Hillier. She started to cry.

"Mama, mama, mama…no no" She said, looking at Ms. Hillier.

Ms. Hillier frowned. "She must remember that day. I will go. Everything looks good so far. I will call for the next appointment." She saw herself out the door.

Brennan calmed her daughter down. She then sighed in relief. She felt good that the first appointment went well except for Olivia being upset. Brennan was also surprised how understanding Ms. Hillier is. She automatically knew why Olivia cried. It must happen a lot. She didn't envy the young woman her job. She didn't know if she could handle not being able to help every single child. Statistically it was impossible to help every child find a home.

They got their showers and got ready to go to the Jeffersonian. Angela had mentioned they have a daycare there. It is supposed to be ranked amongst the best in D.C. Angela intends for her child to go there when she comes back from maternity leave. That spoke volumes to her.

She walked into the Jeffersonian and was pushing a stroller. The watchmen all had their heads turned. She knew what they were all thinking, but not one of them had enough nerve to ask. If Micah was working dayshift, he would definitely have asked. She worked with him the longest. She fancied him to be like a long lost uncle. She never had extended relatives until meeting Margaret, but she imagined an uncle like Micah.

She was checking out the daycare. She told the staff of her situation. She wasn't sure of Livi was going to be able to play with the other children or what would happen. Brennan had introduced one of the instructors and put her with children her own age. She was still visible to Olivia. At first she played with toys on her own. After Brennan had started signing some paperwork, she appeared to be playing with another little girl. This might actually work. Well, Brennan was in sight with all of this happening. Who knows what would happen on the actual day? She was happy that the daycare agreed to be discreet about Olivia. They also knew about children with all kinds of special needs. She found that Angela was right in choosing the daycare. Not to mention, it isn't far away. At least it is in the same building. This place had many advantages.

She gathered her daughter and thought she would check in on the lab. Everyone welcomed Brennan and Olivia when they saw them. Cam was talking to Hacker in her office. Hacker had a good view of what was going on and excused himself before Cam could get another word in. Booth, Sully, and Shaw were getting an official tour of the building from Hodgins. They also stopped when they saw Brennan.

"Temperance, is this some relative of yours?" Hacker asked. Everyone knew she was trying to keep Livi a secret. No one could come up with anything.

"Yes, Andrew. I might as well tell you. I am planning on adopting her. I am fostering her now. This is my daughter, Olivia." She got Olivia out of the stroller and picked her up for everyone to see.

"When were you going to tell me?" Hacker asked.

"I am not sure. I am trying to get this motherhood thing down pat before I told the whole world. I was trying to keep her somewhat of a secret for a few reasons. I don't need her in the tabloids. I also am trying to figure out my role in all of this." Brennan smiled at Angela and Cam. Booth got a very worried look on his face. He thought for sure she was quitting. "I just signed her up for daycare at the Jeffersonian. Granted, I will have to cut back on hours. That is why I have interns like Wendell, here. We are a team. I was just about to inform Angela and Cam of my decision." She grinned at them both. Cam was relieved as well as Booth. Angela was just glad that she could help.

Olivia seemed to know almost everyone there, except Hacker and Sully. She had kept looking at them. She decided that she wanted Booth to hold her. She held her arms out to Booth. "Booth, Livi seems to want you to hold her. Do you mind?" Brennan asked him.

"Not at all, Bones." Booth took the little girl in his arms. Sully and Hacker both had jealous looks on their faces. Shaw smiled at the little girl, who in turn giggled.

Brennan went into Cam's office with her. She had talked about half days, possibly longer if Livi took to daycare. Cam was so relieved. Cam was really thinking she was going to lose her team all over again. She could not let that happen again. She would be more than accommodating. Not to mention, Brennan had so much time off built up over the years. This was going to be an easy transition for her. At least, she would try.

Meanwhile, almost everyone was ogling Livi. Sully looked over at Booth. "She knows you pretty well. Olivia seems to really know you."

"Yeah, well, I was over there one day when she first got her. Although for some reason she says Sweets. You'll meet him if you haven't all ready." Booth added.

"The shrink? Tempe hates psychology." Sully laughed.

"Yeah, but she values Sweets opinion. He's kind of like our kid brother." Booth didn't want to say baby duck to the whole staff. He wouldn't embarrass Sweets like that.

Brennan came out. Hacker was still reeling from this new development. He wasn't sure if he wanted a mommy Temperance. He wanted the single woman who has a very famous name for herself. I mean, if she wanted kids, she could have had his. Hacker had some thinking to do.

Sully asked to speak to Brennan alone. She motioned to Booth to see if Olivia was okay. Of course, she was fine. They went into her office.

"Have you thought about what I said? Would you like to go out? Or even maybe a night in? I can cook for you and Olivia." He wanted to make this work.

"Please, Sully, let me think about it. You are a very sweet man. I just don't know if I can give all of myself to you when I have other priorities." She made an honest statement. She just didn't go into those priorities.

"I will give you more time." He said. He took her hand and motioned for them to go back out.

Booth was holding Olivia, but was so angry. Sully was holding her hand. He honestly thought he was in The Twilight Zone. She let go of his hand after two seconds. It was still too long. He didn't know why he was so jealous. On Monday his beautiful girlfriend would be coming back home. He didn't understand himself lately.

Brennan's phone rang. "Brennan." She was in front of everyone. She was holding her phone in between her neck and shoulder because Olivia wanted to go back to her. She had said a few things to the caller. Olivia pressed a button putting it on speaker:

"I don't know why you keep pushing me to meet Parker, Temperance. I am not good with kids. So I will be at Marcy's this weekend while Seeley has Parker. Please, come to the club with us. We will snag you a man yet." Hannah said on speakerphone.

"Hannah, I told you, I am not looking for that. I have my project this weekend." She still decided to keep Livi a secret from Hannah.

Booth was even angrier. He took the phone off of his partner. He pushed the speakerphone back to regular. He had some words and questions for his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 8

"Hannah, it's me. The phone accidentally got put on speaker phone. Are you seriously avoiding meeting my son?" Booth asked.

"Wow, Seeley, I didn't expect this. You know I told you I am not good with kids. I can take down a corrupt senator. Children are more complicated. I barely even know my own nieces." She was very nervous. She didn't know if Temperance set her up or what was going on. "Did Temperance purposely put it on speaker phone for you to hear?"

"No, she didn't. But I can't believe that is what you are thinking about right now. You knew that I have a son. He was one of the main things I talked about in Afghanistan. What did you think would happen when you came here? You know what kind of person I am. I told you. I am a family man. My son is the most important person to me. He trumps everyone. You don't even want to meet him." He wasn't following her reasoning at all. He told her what kind of person he was in everyday life.

"I knew you only got him every other weekend. I didn't see it as being a big deal. I could hang out with Marcy if I wasn't all ready away. I wanted what we had in the desert. You are different here. It's all about work and Parker and Bones. I am actually fourth on your list and I am your girlfriend!" She whined.

"That's amazing. I have actually cut down on the time I spend with my best friend because of you. I have work and Parker. These three things are really important to me. I told you all about my life here. I thought you wanted to be a part of my life here. My friends have been more than welcoming to you, especially Bones. Now you are saying you are jealous of her." He couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you at the lab? I am just coming into town. Why don't we meet up at home and talk about this properly face to face." Hannah proposed.

"Fine." He hung up Bones' phone. He handed it back to her. "I am going to need the rest of the day off. Sully, Shaw, you can get a ride back to the Hoover, right?" They nodded.

"Booth, can we talk in my office?" Brennan asked him. He nodded and followed her in. She was still holding Olivia. "I wanted to tell you personally, but I didn't know how to without seeming malicious. I am sorry. Do you need a guy hug?" She asked, awkwardly. He laughed and hugged both Bones and Livi. It felt really good. There was that scent again, Bones and baby products. Olivia put one arm around Brennan and the other around Booth. She really liked being cuddled. This seemed like the best cuddle ever. They both started laughing after realizing what she had done. He had calmed down enough to go and talk to Hannah. All of the times that he had put Bones aside to be with Hannah, Bones was still his best friend.

He got to his apartment with Hannah sitting there. She looked perfect. Her makeup was perfect. Her nails were completely manicured and had fake nails on them. She was wearing heels and a short skirt and a revealing blouse. This is what she wore to interview someone she needed information about.

"Hi, Seeley. I want to start by saying that I love you. I love you with all my heart. Whatever you are thinking about me right now, I think you have the wrong impression of it."

"Okay. Have you purposely been avoiding meeting my son?" He asked.

"Yes, but I am not good with children. I know Temperance keeps telling me that Parker is a good boy. She actually says that Parker reminds her of a little you. I am almost more intimidated by that."

Bones was trying to get Hannah to meet Parker. She really is an amazing friend. He was starting to feel like dirt.

"Do you feel jealous of Bones and Parker and my work?" This was very important. He had lost Tessa in very much the same way, between Bones and Angela's weird steps of relationships.

"You spend a lot of time at work, way more than forty hours. A lot of that time you spend with Temperance. Then, outside of work, you have your traditions of drinks and lunches and whatever it is you do. Then I have to give up half of my weekends because you have your son. I see the way you look at Temperance. I see the way she looks at you. I am not stupid. She warned me that you would give yourself to me with your whole heart. It was like she was talking from experience. So are you ever going to tell me what happened? Did you have a one night stand with the ice queen and she tells you to hit the road?"

"Wow. You were supposed to be her friend. She befriended you. She gave you the best advice that she could which you should have listened to. Then you call her that? I think you can leave." Booth didn't even want to dignify it with a response.

"Look at the pictures around here. It is all of you and Parker or you and Temperance, or Parker and Temperance. It is like you had a family without me. Where was I supposed to fit in anyway?" Hannah asked. She started packing her bags. She was always grateful that she packed light. Being a nomad was helpful in these kinds of situations. Usually it was her turning the man down. Usually they got infatuated with her and wanted too much. Apparently, Seeley could have gotten there if it weren't for Temperance Brennan. The funny thing was, she thought this time it would be different. She actually saw this going somewhere. There were too many snags. His son, his partner, and his work were too much for her. She used to think that she worked a lot. She had nothing on one Seeley Booth and the Squints.

She was about to leave and she turned around to him. "I don't think we're done here. I think we are just beginning. But I can see that you think that we are done for now. I will give you some time and space. I will be at Marcy's. I am not going to make any rash decisions yet. Neither should you." He didn't respond.

Hannah had left. She had made one good point. He had his family. He was just choosing to ignore it because his ego was bruised. He looked around his apartment. All of the pictures were exactly what she said. His favorites were the ones of Parker and Bones. Why couldn't he see what was right in front of him? He should have waited for Bones. He shouldn't have pushed her. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon. It was way too early to drink. He couldn't do that. There was no sense in going back to work, either. Bones, he had to apologize to Bones. He had been a jerk since they came back. She took it all and never complained. He had to make it right. She even was trying to help his relationship with Hannah. She was a true friend.

He called Bones. She had gone back to the apartment. She offered to make him some macaroni and cheese. It was Friday. He would see if he could get Parker early. Parker loved the meal as well.

He called Rebecca and told her about his breakup with Hannah and his invitation for both Booth boys to go to dinner.

"It's about time you got your head out of your ass, Seeley. Parker has been really upset because he hasn't seen her. I was about to try to call the woman myself. Do you know how hard it is to try to call a famous person? I will call the nanny to get the bag ready and give her the afternoon off. Just pick him up from school. I will make sure he has his swim trunks. Good luck." Rebecca had to give him a hard time. She was so tired of her ex being clueless. Her son only loved one woman other than her, one Temperance Brennan.


	9. Chapter 9

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Bonus chapter 2 in 1 day !**_

Ch 9

Booth picked up his son's things. Parker's nanny was very gracious and handed him everything. It was time to go to the school. He couldn't wait to see his son. It was an odd feeling. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and he felt relieved. Well, I guess that says it right there.

Parker was excited to see it was his Dad instead of Stephanie to pick him up. "Hey, Dad, Mom gave you an extra night?" His eyes were shining bright at him.

"Yes. Bones is making her famous macaroni and cheese. She remembered how much you like it. So I asked your Mom. She was very nice and agreed to let me have you tonight, too." He beamed at his son.

"Awesome!" Parker said as he got into the SUV.

They were driving to Bones' apartment. "There are a few things I want to talk about with you, Parker."

"I know, you said Olivia is a secret. I am not little, Dad." Parker laughed.

"Actually, I accidentally overheard Hannah talking to Bones. She had the phone and Olivia bumped it and put it on speaker phone. Hannah is not the person that I thought she was. I thought she knew who I am, what the most important things to me are. She was wrong and I was wrong. We aren't going to see each other anymore. I just wanted you to know." Booth sighed. He didn't want it to seem like it was Parker's fault.

"Good, now Bones can be your girlfriend again." Parker replied.

"You remember us telling you that we are just friends and partners because of work." Booth looked at his son.

"Yeah, I figured you had to say that because of work. I didn't think it was true. You look at each other like the people in Mom's movies do before they kiss." Parker stated plainly. "You should probably kiss her if you haven't, Dad."

"So I should start taking love advice from a nine year old, huh?" Booth laughed.

"I've kissed Sophie Marks five times this week. How many times have you kissed Bones?" Parker was asking too honest of questions.

Booth thought about it, three kisses on the mouth, maybe two on the cheek. My son is nine and doing better than me. "Why are you kissing Sophie Marks?"

"Because she's nice and pretty and smart; she's the only one to get a better grade than me in science."

He has himself a little Bones, he thought. "Maybe you shouldn't be kissing her so much."

"Usually she kisses me first. Maybe you should get Bones to kiss you first. I can't wait to meet Olivia." Parker said as they were pulling into the apartment complex.

"Okay, no more kiss talk unless you want to talk about Sophie. Got it?" Booth wanted to make things clear to his little matchmaking son.

They went up to her apartment and Parker knocked on the door. Brennan opened the door. She had company. Sully was there with flowers.

They were invited in. "Parker, I missed you so much." Brennan said, hugging the boy. She then kissed him. Sully and Booth both looked a little jealous.

"Hey, who are you?" Parker asked Sully.

"I am Tim Sullivan. You can call me Sully. I work with your Dad." Sully smiled at him.

"Sully was just leaving. Weren't you?" Brennan motioned for the door. The timer went off and she went into the kitchen to take the food out of the oven.

"Bones loves us so you need to get lost." Parker said to Sully.

"Parker that is not how you talk to adults." Booth scolded Parker.

"Cute kid, I was just leaving anyway." Sully smiled. At this point Parker kicked him in the knee.

"Ow!" came from Sully.

"Parker!" came from Booth.

Olivia woke up from her nap. Brennan came out of the kitchen. She looked into her living room at the two men and the boy then went to tend on her daughter.

She picked Olivia up and cuddled her. As soon as Olivia saw her mother, she stopped her cry and smiled. Brennan brought Olivia to the living room where she saw all three of them, right where she left them. She thought Sully would have left by now. He stopped by unannounced. She couldn't take the flowers and kick him out. However, he kept staying past his welcome.

"Parker, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Parker." Brennan smiled. She repeated "Parker" to Olivia several times.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to her?" Sully asked.

"Perhaps another day, Sully, I thought you were about to go." She motioned for the door again. Sully looked behind him as he left. She was doting on the little boy. She never even used to like kids. If that is what she wanted, he would make a million babies with her. He didn't want to give up so easily.

Brennan was so happy to see Parker again. Booth could see the love in her eyes for his little boy. He had been such a jackass. He would do whatever it took to make this up to her and him, for that matter.

"Well, I think it is cool enough to eat, now. Let's go." Brennan put Olivia in her high chair. She cut up the asparagus and put a little macaroni and cheese in her bowl. Booth got food for everyone else. It was very comfortable and domestic.

They all sat down to eat. Booth couldn't believe that Parker was even eating the asparagus. Although he was dipping it in the cheese sauce. Livi was making a little mess with her food, but it was adorable.

"Bones, thank you for this wonderful meal. It's incredible. I also want to thank you for being my best friend, when I could have been a better friend to you. I am no longer with Hannah. I think she thought I would be the same person here as in Afghanistan. I had told her from the beginning that I have three very important things in my life; my son, my best friend, and my work. I tried to compromise those things when I shouldn't have. I will never do that again. So, I ended it. It was definitely better now than later." Booth smiled at everyone at the table.

Bones was almost in tears. "Excuse me." She went back into her bedroom.

"Dad, I will watch over Livi." Parker looked at his Dad. Booth nodded back.

He went back into her bedroom. He never went this far back into her apartment before. He usually stayed in the guest room, which looked like Livi's room now.

"Bones?" Booth called for her.

"I'm here." She flicked her lamp on beside her bed. She had a couple of tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want you to cry. Why are you crying?"

"I want you to be happy. That's all I have ever wanted for you. Are you sure you can't mend things with her?" Brennan asked.

"I could, but I don't want to. A happy person doesn't force themselves to tell people how happy he is all the time. I wasn't happy. I haven't been happy until we just sat down for that meal. That was happiness." Booth got a laugh out of her.

He got closer to her for a hug. She accepted it. He got a little closer and dared for that kiss. He went closer to her mouth and it was sweet. They both went in for more. It was wonderful and steamy and hot. Well, until Parker came in.

"I'm sorry but Livi put a noodle up her nose!" Parker was nervous for the little girl. He was in charge of her.

They all ran to the kitchen. Booth and Brennan both forced the noodle out. After she was safe, they all laughed.

"Livi, noodles don't go there." Brennan warned.

The baby just giggled at her. She didn't even cry when they forced the noodle out. They all finished eating. Booth and Parker helped clean the table while Brennan cleaned Livi's face. As soon as she put Livi down, she went after Parker. She took his hand and went toward her toys. She showed him her blocks. Parker was fine playing blocks with her. He wasn't so sure about other girly things. Blocks, he could handle.

"Look how she just took to him. It's amazing." Brennan noted.

"They're kids. They are trained to like people similar in size." Booth laughed.

"That was quite a kiss before Parker interrupted us." Brennan stated.

"Yes, it was." Booth added, not knowing what to say.

"I might like to do it again sometime." She didn't know where to go from there.

"I agree." Booth now felt a little better. At least he could tell Parker that Bones wants to kiss him. It wasn't a commitment, but it was something. He only wished he could have gotten Parker to kick both of Sully's knees.


	10. Chapter 10

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 10

They had a hard time ending the night. Both of them didn't want to say goodbye. However, two little sets of eyes were getting sleepy. Booth kissed and hugged Olivia, while Brennan kissed and hugged Parker. They each looked at each other. She leaned in for the kiss. It was a small kiss, in front of the kids. They both wanted to get an early start for tomorrow. They wanted to go see Hank.

Brennan had two dresses picked out for Olivia the next day. One was blue with multi colored hearts on it. The other one was purple with stars on it. Olivia picked the hearts. Brennan thought it was because they looked more like bugs to her. She laughed at the thought. She packed a bag for Olivia and met Booth at the diner for breakfast.

The diner was a little busy, being a Saturday morning. The wait staff looked at Brennan with astonishment. Margo, one of their regular waitresses, was the first to say it. "Who is this sweet little girl you have with you today, Dr. Brennan?"

"Actually, she is my foster daughter. I plan on adopting her." Brennan glowed while showing off her daughter.

"Dr. Brennan, you have a heart of gold. Will Booth be joining you?" She asked, getting menus.

"Yes and Parker as well. Give him an adult and children's menu please." Parker often ordered from the adult menu, but wanted the games from the children's menu.

Brennan was early. She was still having problems gauging her time on getting ready with Olivia. Often it took her longer than expected. However, sometimes Olivia cooperated more. She was giving Livi some crackers when Hannah walked in. To say that Hannah was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Hannah wasn't good with children and often thought that Temperance would be even worse with them. She actually liked that about Temperance. It made her not feel as bad as a person. Hannah sat down across from her "friend."

"Temperance, is this a relative of yours?" She asked, wondering who on earth would give her a young child to watch, even for a brief period of time.

"Well, Hannah, it's time for my secret to come out. Olivia is that secret project that I have been working on. I found her abandoned. I am fostering her right now, but am on my way to adopting her. I apologize for not telling you. I just was getting used to being a mom. I didn't want that many people to know yet." She felt that it was truth enough.

At this Olivia said, "Mama." She held Brennan's hand.

"That's right, I am your Mommy. This is Hannah, Olivia." She didn't go through saying her name a bunch of times for Livi to learn it. She said it once so Livi wouldn't be scared.

"I am quite shocked. I didn't see you as the maternal type." Hannah said flippantly.

"I have wanted a child for quite some time now. I just wanted the circumstances to be right. When I rescued her, I just couldn't put her back in foster care." Brennan said plainly.

"You probably know that Seeley and I broke up. I should have listened to you about Parker. I will be honest, I am nervous around children. I could never do what you are doing. I need to be able to go at a moment's notice. You can't do that when you have children. I still love Seeley, though. I don't know what to do." Hannah sighed.

"I can't help you with that." Brennan stated.

Halfway through Hannah talking, Booth and Parker came up behind her.

"Pawka!" Olivia squealed.

"Hi, Livi." Parker said back. "Hi, Bones." He gave them each a kiss on the cheek. He sat next to Brennan. He didn't know who the blonde woman was and didn't want to sit next to her. "She said my name. That is so cool."

"Yes, it is, Bub. Are you joining us for breakfast?" Booth asked Hannah.

"No, my order should be done any minute. I was just talking to Temperance for a moment. Please reconsider what you said. Seeley, please." Hannah pleaded with him.

Parker and Brennan were both trying to ignore what was unfolding in front of them. She was making it really hard, though.

"You're Hannah, aren't you?" Parker asked.

"Yes, I am." Hannah replied.

"You should go away. Dad doesn't need a girlfriend that has no interest in the most important things to him." Parker looked at her meanly.

"Parker what did I say on how you talk to adults?" Booth couldn't believe his kid sometimes.

"Sometimes the truth needs to be said, no matter how impolite it is, Booth." Brennan said, sipping her coffee.

"He gets his bluntness from you, you know." Booth laughed.

"Well then I am happy that I am such an awful influence on him." She laughed back.

Hannah didn't know what to think as she watched this scene. "What do you think is most important to your Father, Parker?"

"Duh, his most important things are me, Bones, and his work. His work here, not in the desert; have you ever listened to him talk at all? Dad did you only talk about sports with her?" Parker asked, curiously.

Booth could not believe how much he sounded like a little boy Bones. "Parker, that's enough. Is there anything else, Hannah? I think the waitress is waiting for you to leave to take our order."

"Temperance, you are wrong. He is not like a little Seeley. I can't believe a little boy is being so rude to me." Hannah scoffed.

"He knows you didn't want to meet him, Hannah. How do you expect him to react to you? I have known him since he was four years old. He has been nothing but a sweet little boy."

Margo came over; she had been waiting for the blonde to leave for some time. However, she knew that Dr. Brennan's coffee needed refilled. She filled up Booth's as well. "Miss, your food has been sitting in the window. It will be getting cold if you don't retrieve it soon. Amber will be more than happy to ring you out. Are we ready to order?"

Booth and Brennan were both happy that the waitress seemed to get Hannah moving out of the diner. She got her order and left. They ordered their food. She ordered a pancake and bacon for Livi.

"I am surprised that you don't have Olivia going vegan with you, Bones." Booth said with curiosity.

"I think that it should be a personal choice. Also, she needs to gain weight. Bacon will help with that. I don't seem the harm in moderation. She just shouldn't be consuming it in mass amounts like you, Booth. I am worried your heart will give out on you one day." Brennan replied back.

"Parker, you really need to watch what you are saying to adults. Yesterday you were rude to Sully and now today with Hannah. It's okay not to like someone. It's not okay to be rude or to kick them." Booth reiterated to his son. He thought this talk was over after he had it this morning. Apparently he thought it only applied to Sully.

"He kicked Sully?" Brennan was curious.

"Yes." They both said.

"Parker, why would you kick Sully? Did he do something to you?" Brennan couldn't fathom this sweet little boy kicking a person.

"He was over and brought you flowers. He looked at you like they do in Mom's movies before they kiss. You're our Bones. We love you. I wanted him to go away." Parker said, honestly.

She thought she was going to cry again. "I see. Well, Parker, do you know how very special you are to me? You are the first child I have ever loved. I loved you before my nieces. I loved you before Olivia. Nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?" He nodded. He gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Pawka, Mama" Livi squealed. They all laughed. Margo brought out their food and they ate. To anyone watching, they would look like a normal family eating. In the middle of eating, something had occurred to Brennan. I need to call my publicist. She left Livi with Parker and Booth and stepped outside.

A few moments later she came back in and resumed eating. Booth and Parker looked at her, quizzically.

"Oh, I just called my publicist to release the information about Livi to the press. I don't want Hannah writing some distorted story about what really happened and releasing it before I come out with the truth. I had the press release ready since I decided I was going to keep her. I was just waiting for the right time to release it."


	11. Chapter 11

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 11

They went to see Hank. Hank was in the main lobby, talking to a woman. Parker went ahead of them, running to hug his Great Grandfather.

"Parker, you surprised me. Hiya, Shrimp. Temperance, who is this angel you have with you?" Hank's eyes lit up when he saw the young little girl.

"I assume you are talking about Olivia. I plan on adopting her." Brennan smiled. "But you know that I don't believe in…" She was interrupted by Booth.

"Some people do, Bones." Booth smiled at her.

Parker took Olivia and went up to Hank. "This is Pops." He repeated "Pops" a few times. Hank watched, curiously. Brennan explained that Olivia came from special circumstances. Olivia was very open with Hank right away. They decided to go to a playground nearby.

Brennan put Olivia in a baby swing. She was gently pushing her. Parker wanted to try. The Booth men were impressed with the young boy.

"So, I take it that the young journalist that you were dating is gone. It's about time you opened your eyes." Hank scolded his grandson.

"I got distracted. Bones turned me down last year. What was I supposed to do, Pops?" Booth sighed.

"You were supposed to wait and keep trying. She's the one. That little girl is just darling; you are perfect dad material. What is the problem?" Hank just didn't understand these two.

"When I was with Hannah, I wasn't that good of a friend to her as I should have been. She was even telling Hannah good advice on how to keep me happy. Add to that her ex- boyfriend is back. My boss wants to date her. It's a little complicated."

"Tempe was telling your new girlfriend how to keep you happy and she obviously didn't listen. What happened?" Hank knew he was missing something.

"She wouldn't meet Parker. She wasn't all in. I didn't know where I stood with her. I told her how things were here at home. She obviously wasn't listening. She didn't know who I am."

"Tempe all ready knows who you are. I don't understand why you didn't wait."

Brennan came up to them. She snapped a picture of Parker pushing Olivia with her camera phone. Livi was giggling like crazy.

"It looks like Parker got his sibling after all." Hank commented.

Brennan was confused. "What do you mean, Hank?"

"For the longest time, he would come and visit. He used to say that he always wanted a brother or sister. I think he wants to be that for her." Hank explained.

"I love Parker very much. He can come spend as much time as he would like. I missed him terribly while I was gone to Maluku." She was careful in her sentence. She missed him more when she came home, but didn't want to ruin the good time they were having.

Booth couldn't believe her words. She was being so open about loving his son. The past few days had completely surprised him. He noticed that Bones was acting more open now. He wondered what had happened to make her feel like that. If he thought about it, she was more open with the people at the Jeffersonian as well. He was so wrapped up in trying to ignore his feelings for her that he was in a fog about how much she had actually changed since she had been back. "He loves you too Bones." At those intimate words, Hank got up and went to play with the children a bit. "You know, you never told me what you found there."

"In Maluku, we didn't find anything of great value. However, personally I feel like I found myself. Isn't that how the saying goes?" Brennan asked, she was nervous about getting phrases right.

"Yes, finding yourself is exactly how the phrase goes. You got one right, Bones." He leaned forward a little bit and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled back at him. She wanted the kiss to be longer but with the restraints of being in front of the children and Hank, it would have to do. "Next time a longer one."

"Bones, you are pretty demanding."Booth smiled at her. She is a demanding person. He has seen it every day for over six years.

"I only demand for what I deserve, you know that. I have very high standards." She smiled at him. "Besides, it's been a long time since I had sex, Booth. So just kissing you has quite an effect on me."

"Come on, the queen of satisfying her biological urges hasn't done it in a while? How long has it been?" Booth was surprising himself with talking about sex at all with her. Usually he just couldn't talk about making love with this woman. She has always been so unreachable. It would literally drive him crazy to talk about it.

"Mark, the deep sea welder; you remember him. Don't you?" She asked him almost embarrassed about how long it has actually been for her.

"Bones, that was forever ago. Why the wait?" Booth was so curious about this. His child and grandfather were not too far away. This isn't the appropriate time or place. But he wanted to know.

"What you said after the pony play case changed my mind. I wanted to be made love to. I dated, but I didn't think I found anyone who would do what I needed." She was looking him in the eye.

Booth about took her right there and then. He didn't understand why she rejected him outside the Hoover when she was clearly giving him signals now. "I can help with that." He took her hand and held it.

At that moment, Hank and the kids came to see them. They were "starving" by Parker's standards. They chose a restaurant nearby. It was similar to the diner. They sat down and Hank began flirting with the waitresses. Bones excused herself and Olivia, to tidy Olivia up and a diaper change. She also hinted that maybe Parker should wash his hands. Parker went willingly.

"So what does this boss and ex-boyfriend have on you that you won't fight for her?" Hank asked Booth.

"Nothing; I think she has been flirting with me." Booth downplayed the whole situation.

"She's been flirting with you for six years, boy. I didn't raise you right." Hank was amused. He wanted this very special woman to be a part of his family. He knew she was the one for his grandson just by watching them bicker. It reminded him of him and his late wife.

At this point, Parker had come back to the table. "Dad, did Bones say we were allowed to go swimming later? I really missed doing that."

"Yes, bub, she did. Do you like being around Olivia? She is really small and can't do everything that you can do." He asked his son, not wanting all the limelight to be on the little girl.

"That's what's great, Dad. I can show her." Parker beamed.

Brennan had a hard time with Olivia in the bathroom. This particular place did not have a changing table. She was doing the best she could. Olivia just knew she wasn't supposed to be up by the sink. She kept giving her mother strange looks as to what she was trying to do with her. She was also giggling a lot.

They came back out and sat down. She put Livi in the high chair. "There was no changing table in there. Livi was giggling the whole time. It was an adventure." Brennan sighed.

They ordered. Parker was quite excited about swimming again. "Bones, you said after this, we could go swimming?"

"After we eat and take Hank back, your stomach will have settled enough. I haven't been in the pool for a while either, Parker. I bought Livi several bathing suits and floatation devices. She loves being in the shower and bath. We still have your goggles at my apartment and some pool toys."

Hank watched Tempe with Parker. He had never seen them together. He thought it would have been more forced. Booth looked at Pops, knowing he was impressed how well she got along with Parker. It started after he started going to the pool at her apartment building. She had gotten less anxious about being around kids.

They talked about their cases and adopting Olivia during the meal. Parker talked about his school. It was just general catching up. Booth was surprised when Bones revealed she was nervous about being a parent. She said, "I feel like every choice I make will affect Livi forever." He was most surprised because he felt as if he was one of those choices.

They dropped Hank back off at the retirement community. He hugged them all close. He noticed how the little girl loved to be cuddled. Hank watched as they drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Just a reminder if you recognize a product or character, I don't own it.**_

Ch 12

The car ride home was uneventful. They went into her apartment. She took Livi into her bedroom to change. Booth took the bathroom and Parker took Livi's room. Normally Brennan wore a plain black one piece to swim in. This time she decided to wear her navy bikini. It didn't show that much so that it would be obscene for Parker. It was just more than she was used to showing. She bought Olivia a blue one piece that had Hello Kitty on it. She seemed to like it. She put the special swimming pullups on Olivia and then the suit. You could see the cuts on her. They were healing nicely. You could also tell that she was beginning to gain weight. She grabbed a few towels from her personal bathroom and went out to the living room.

The Booth boys were all ready dressed. Booth always looked good with no shirt on. She was hoping she could keep her hormones in check. Booth had expected her to be in her plain black bathing suit. It had showed her curves. When she came out in her bikini, it was hard for him not to take her right there. If Parker and Olivia hadn't been there, he might have.

"Did you get your goggles out of the closet, Parker?" Brennan asked him.

"I didn't know if they were still there and I didn't want to go through your things without permission." Parker explained.

"That was thoughtful. They will always be right there unless you don't put them away." She laughed a little at him. "So next time feel free to get them and your pool toys."

Olivia had walked out holding Brennan's hand. As soon as she saw Booth she had her arms up. Booth decided he would try something. "What do you need Olivia? Do you need up? If you do, say up."

She looked frustrated at him. She wanted picked up. She looked up to him and had that "thinking" look on her face."Up," she said.

He immediately picked her up. "What a good job!" He instantly gave her hugs and kisses. Parker and Brennan looked more impressed at Booth for getting her to talk. She didn't look mad anymore.

"Well I guess next I will have to teach her 'please'. I can't believe she said up." Brennan mused.

Parker had picked up his pool things and Livi's floatation device when there was a knock on the door. Brennan had a strange look on her face. Booth knew that this meant she definitely wasn't expecting company. "Excuse me. Let me see who that is. It's so odd, I wasn't expecting anyone. Most people know to call first."

She opened the door. There was Sully at the door. "Hi, Sully. I am somewhat confused why you are here unannounced. I was just about to go for a swim."

"Wow, Tempe, I can see that. You look amazing. I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch, Olivia too, of course." Sully did not expect her to be so half naked answering the door. That's when he saw Booth and Parker. What were they doing always around? Before, he could barely get Tempe out of the lab. Now she was always with these two.

"Dad, he's back." Parker grumbled. Brennan noticed his tone of voice.

"I would like to go to lunch, but I all ready ate with Booth, Parker, Olivia, and Hank. We have waited enough time and I promised Parker we would swim."

"Who's Hank?" Sully was now nervous there was another guy trying to get his girl.

"My Grandfather." Booth butted in the conversation.

"You hang out with Booth's family? You wouldn't even meet my parents." Sully said in an accusatory tone.

"I met Hank when we were working a case. He is a very sweet man. I didn't want to meet your parents because you kept pressuring me to meet your parents. I am not good with people, Sully. How do you tell your boyfriend's parents that you work with dead bodies all day and enjoy it? Most people don't understand that."She sighed, wondering why she was even having this conversation.

"My parents know what you do for a living. My Mom even reads your books."Sully defended his family.

"We will meet you at the pool. Can I take Livi down for you?" Booth asked. He wanted to be away from this odd conversation.

"Yes, please."They went to the elevators and Sully walked into her apartment.

"Tempe, you look so beautiful." Sully kissed her. It was a deep kiss. It felt good, she had to admit. Images of him in bed with her flashed through her brain. She hated it when her hormones took control. She had to think about Olivia. Sully was always so flighty. What was worse was he promised to be back in a year. He wasn't back in that time.

She stopped the kiss. "Sully, you need to go. I don't think we can do this. My first priority is Olivia. As much as I really do like you, I don't think you are stable enough for our lives. I want to be your friend."

"It's Booth, right? He breaks up from his mid life crisis and you are going back to whatever weird relationship you have. I was always jealous of him, you know. I might have had you in my bed, but I always wondered who you were thinking about. I always wondered if you stayed behind for him. That's why I didn't come back right away. I bet he hasn't even offered you a stable relationship. I want whatever you are willing to give me. So I am not taking your 'no' just yet. I felt something in that kiss. I know you did, too. I want to have everything with you, Tempe. Just say the word. I will be waiting for you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and saw himself out.

She sat on her couch feeling so confused. She got herself together and made her way to the pool. She promised Parker she would swim with him. She wasn't about to break any promises.


	13. Chapter 13

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 13

She went to the pool. Olivia all ready was in her circle floatation device. She seemed to be enjoying the water. Parker and Booth were taking her around the water. They were letting her splash a little bit. Seeing things like this made her heart melt. She instantly felt horrible for letting Sully kiss her. She knew what her heart felt. Her brain kept getting in the way. Sully was right. Booth had not offered her anything except a few kisses. They needed some time to talk about where they were going in their relationship. He had just broken up with Hannah. She wasn't sure that she should push him or not. But she didn't feel she should keep Sully waiting, either.

As soon as she opened the doors, Booth knew she was in the room. She looked gorgeous. He was saddened by the look on her face. He has never seen that particular look on her face, and it worried him. She got into the pool. Parker noticed she got in. There were a few other people in the pool. It was for the whole building.

"Dad, can Bones show me how to do that dive she does?" Parker begged.

"Yeah, Livi and I will hang out down here in the shallow end. Just make sure you listen to her carefully. We don't need you getting hurt." Booth warned.

"I promise; I will listen." Parker looked at his father with puppy dog eyes.

Booth played with Livi. He was also watching Parker listen to Bones at the bottom of the diving board. He could tell she was explaining everything to him. He really hung on every word. He had every confidence that Parker was going to do well.

They climbed up. Booth pointed out where they were.

"Mama, Pawka!" Livi was so excited to see them up high. Brennan dove first. After a minute or two, Parker followed. It was perfect. He completely followed Brennan's example.

"Good job, Parker!" Brennan was hugging him. They spent a few hours swimming. They had a really good time. However, Livi was starting to wrinkle up. They got out of the pool. Livi cried. She didn't want to get out of the pool. Brennan covered her in a towel.

"Soft towel, you like those, remember?"Brennan tried to distract her. The towel seemed to comfort her. They went to her apartment. Parker ran into Livi's room to get changed. Brennan used this as an opportunity.

"Booth, we are going to need to talk about some things. I need to know what we are doing. I have to make my choices carefully for Olivia. I need to be clear on things for her. I don't mean to press you or force you into anything that you don't want to do. I just know that I have more than myself to consider." She hated saying those words. She hated forcing him into anything.

"Bones, let's talk about this later tonight. I promise, we will discuss it all you want. For now, let's get out of our suits." He kissed her. She was holding Olivia at the time, but he didn't care.

Olivia hugged into both of them during their kiss. "Mama, Dada. Mama, Dada." The kiss ended abruptly.

"She is calling you her father." Brennan was concerned. She had no commitment to Booth and Olivia was all ready quite attached. It actually scared her a little.

Booth was on the other side of the coin. He was so happy that this little girl wanted him to be her daddy. "I love her, you know."

At that moment Parker came out. "You guys haven't even changed yet."

"Pawka, Mama, Dada." Livi giggled.

"Maybe we should talk about this after we get dressed." Brennan turned and went into her bedroom. Livi was squirming and giggling, not letting her mother change her clothes.

"Livi, please stay still for Mommy. You can't go around naked." She got her into a pullup and Livi ran out the door. Brennan laughed and got changed.

Booth and Parker were sitting on the couch. They were checking out Brennan's new television. She got the most state of the art one on the market. Livi came out in only her pullup.

"Oh no, naked baby on the loose!" Parker cried out and started laughing.

"Dada, up." Livi had her arms held open for him to pick her up.

"She's calling you Dada now?" Parker was surprised.

"Yeah, she just started a few minutes ago. Is that okay with you, Bub?" Booth was very nervous.

"I don't mind sharing you, as long as we come over and see Bones more." Parker thought it was a fair trade. "That way when you are with her, I can be with Bones. Is that okay, Dad?" Parker didn't want to make his Dad feel bad.

"I think you have a very good plan. Why don't we ask Bones about it when she comes out?" Booth thought this was the closest thing that he had to a family meeting since his Grandmother had died. It was good to talk about good things for once. His family meetings were always bad.

Brennan came out and saw them all together on the couch. They had some sort of cartoon on. Brennan thought she would have to get to know all of the cartoons so she would know what was appropriate for her daughter to see. She would ask Booth to help. She sat down in her chair across from the couch.

"Bones, we need to talk about Olivia sharing Dad." These words coming from Parker's mouth scared her. She would never want to hurt Parker.

"Okay, what do you need to say, Parker?" Brennan had to hear him out, no matter how painful it might be.

"I think that it is a good idea. Then when Olivia is taking up Dad's time, I can spend my time with you. Is that okay? I know you are a busy and important person."

"Parker, I am never too busy for you. I think your idea is a very good idea. What does your Dad think?" She wanted some kind of confirmation.

"Bones, I don't deserve it. I don't know why you are being so forgiving when I was so mean to you when we came back. I just know that I will be here for every single person in this room, no matter what. I love all of you." He had to make a mends somehow.

"We love you, too, Booth." Brennan answered him. They wanted to tear each other's clothes off right then and there. Two hungry children were keeping that from happening.

"Good, now that that's decided, what's for dinner?" Parker asked casually.

"Why don't we order a pizza? Then you guys can teach me all about cartoons. I need to learn for Livi." Brennan smiled at Parker.

"Pizza and cartoons? You're awesome, Bones." Parker gave her a hug.

Brennan handed Booth the pizza delivery menu. She also snuck in a kiss.

"I saw you." Parker laughed.

"Well then, I am just going to have to kiss you, too." She started chasing him around the living room, not letting him get far. She planted a couple of good ones on him.

Brennan's phone started to ring. They all got quiet out of respect.

"Brennan. Yes. Okay. Sure, Sweets, come on over. We were about to order pizza, if you'd like some. Okay, yes Sweets. Yes, Olivia has learned some interesting words. Okay, bye." She sighed. "Sweets will be over soon. Please order enough of the meat lover's pizza for him to eat some as well."

"You invited Sweets to dinner with us? Are you crazy? He is going to shrink us all night." Booth was complaining.

"Honestly, I think he is making an excuse because we haven't been going to the Founding Fathers' as often as we used to and I think he is lonely. Daisy has not been kind to him recently. It is just one night. He can play with Parker." She laughed.

"When did you become so considerate of other people's feelings?" He asked her, honestly.

"I told you, things changed in Maluku. I changed. We can talk more about it later. Go ahead and make the call so the food will be here around the same time he arrives." She kissed him again.

Booth ordered the food. Parker and Olivia were wrapped up in a cartoon. She took Booth into the kitchen for a moment. They were setting the table.

"I need to talk about some things, Booth. I need to tell you now. When I was in Maluku, I found out how much I have really changed through the years. You helped bring about most of the change. I found myself irrationally worrying about you. You weren't my partner at the time and I was worried sick every day. I concluded that no matter how hard I buried it, that I am in love with you."

He kissed her. "Why didn't you tell me when we first saw each other? We have wasted so much time." Booth didn't know how to react.

"I was about to tell you when you showed me a picture of Hannah. I have only wanted you to be happy. If Hannah did that, then I was okay with it. It hurt me to watch it. I warned her that you would give all of your heart to her. I warned her not to go on with the relationship unless she was totally committed to it. I am sorry that she lied to both of us."

"I don't think she lied, Bones. I think she gave what she could. She only had what I told her about myself. She doesn't even know about my family. She only knew about Parker. She never asked either, though. I honestly think to her, what she had with me was love. She just has no clue what love really is. The problem is, I do know. I know because I had been fighting it since I came back. I thought you moved on from even considering us. You never wrote. I was feeling bad about myself in the desert. Hannah was a band aid. I'm sorry." He hugged her. They both checked on the kids and went on with their conversation.

"There is one more thing I need to say. I have been confused the last few days about us. You never made your intentions clear to me. When Sully was here, he made his intentions clear to me. He kissed me. I kissed him back, but turned him down. I don't believe in lying. I wanted you to know. I turned him down because this feeling in my stomach told me it was wrong to kiss him. It didn't make any sense to me. My brain and hormones were other places, but my stomach made a weird feeling. Is that what you get when we solve a murder?" She wanted to know if this was like his "gut feelings."

"Bones, I would say probably. What does your stomach say when you kiss me?" He had to know what she really felt.

"I can't discern anything from anything when you kiss me, Booth. It is like my whole brain shuts down. I can't possibly tell you what my stomach does or says." She didn't like being so honest about how she couldn't think when she kissed him. She wanted to keep that to herself. He did specifically ask, though.

"Well, the reaction is good. As long as you don't kiss him anymore, we're good. I want to give you the commitment. I love you, Bones. I told you before, it's always been you." Booth kissed her.

There was a knock on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 14

Brennan opened the door. Sully was there. "Hi, Sully. What can I do for you?"

"Awfully formal there, Tempe. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner." Sully saw Parker and Booth still in the background.

"Actually, we just ordered pizza. Sweets and the delivery man should be here any minute. Come into the kitchen." They sat at the table. "Sully, you gave me a wonderful offer. Any woman would love to take it. When it comes right down to it, I am probably the only woman who can't take it. I have very wonderful memories of our time together. When it comes down to it, I just don't see a future for us. I have a daughter to think of first." She held his hand.

"This is all about Booth. He has always wanted you. He couldn't stand it when we were together. I left and when I come back you are playing house with him. His kid kicked me! He did it because he loves you. I get that. You never even wanted kids. But you know, I am in a good place now, I will give you as many as you want. But Booth's kid looks at you like you're his mother. Where did Booth's girlfriend fit into all this?" Sully was so confused.

At this point Sweets knocks on the door. Booth lets him in. Sweets sees Sully in the kitchen and is confused. Right after the pizzas came.

"Sully, I am sorry. But this is my decision. I do love Parker. Booth and I have been best friends and partners for a long time. We are going to try for more. I love him. I have always loved him. I think it's time for you to go." Brennan couldn't believe she said that in front of Sweets and Booth. However, the pizza came. They didn't want the kids to eat in the living room.

"I can't wait to see the look on Hacker's face when he finds out that you two are together." Sully smiled and left.

Booth shrugged. "That really is a mistake. I'm his boss right now."

Sweets had a look of satisfaction on his face. "You two are really going to date?"

"Dada, up!" Livi ordered. She wanted in her high chair. She smelled the food.

"She's calling you Dada?" Sweets inquired.

"We didn't tell her to, she just did." Booth defended.

"It's okay, Dr. Sweets. When Livi is with Dad, I can be with Bones. That way I won't be lonely." Parker smiled at the young psychologist.

Brennan went on to the conversation of dinner. She got out some paper plates. "Parker, I have juice boxes or lemon lime soda. Do you guys want a beer?"

The men nodded. Parker picked soda. They all started eating.

"So, how do you guys feel about your new situation?" Sweets kept at it.

"Sweets, I asked for help with Olivia, she is doing well. She has added several more words. I invited you here because I know we haven't been at Founding Fathers' as much. Daisy is gone for a while to visit her family. We know you haven't been getting quality time with us. Let's not spend that time making Booth angry." She smiled at Sweets.

"Point taken, Dr. Brennan." He looked at this makeshift family and was happy he was included in it.

"Sweets!" Livi giggled.

They had a good night of pizza and cartoons. Sweets didn't shrink them for the rest of the night. However, while Brennan put Livi to bed, Booth had a serious conversation with Sweets.

"Sweets, you have to help us. Sully is definitely going to tell Hacker. We need your help. Can you back us up? She won't work with anyone else. I won't either." Booth was genuinely worried.

"I can make recommend that you stay together. I have always been on that position. You bring out the best in each other. I suggest you call Caroline first thing to get more help. The Jeffersonian won't care. Hacker let himself date Brennan. It would definitely show bias if he doesn't let you. I will see what I can do." Sweets saw Brennan walk in.

"Are we discussing what happens when Sully turns us in? You know I will refuse to work with anyone else. It's the Jeffersonian that has the contract with the FBI. I can have my interns work with you. Clark is probably the most capable to take my position, then the others would fluctuate like normal. I could teach. I could actually do nothing. I have money. I don't actually have to work. These are things that should frighten the FBI." She laughed at the thought.

"There is no way you wouldn't work." Booth laughed.

Parker had started falling asleep. Sweets decided he should go home.

"Goodnight, guys. Thanks for having me over." Sweets and Booth walked toward the door. Brennan put a blanket over Parker on the couch.

"I guess we should go." Booth looked sad to leave.

"He should be okay on the couch, right?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, but where would I sleep?" He asked, not wanting to be too forward.

"Booth, we've slept next to each other before, plenty of times." She laughed at his old fashioned ideals.

"You weren't mine then. I don't know if I can control myself. I could barely control myself then."

"You said you could show me. Maybe you should." She was standing dangerously close to him.

"We should go out on a date and do everything right. Just cuddle with me tonight, Bones." It almost hurt him to say it.

"Whatever you say. Come on, this way to my room." She took his hand.

She led him to the bed. She took off his shirt. Then she took off his belt. "I often thought about undressing you after I undressed you for evidence. I was a little disappointed that Cam interrupted us."

"I replayed that in my mind a million times, Bones." He was actually blushing a little when he admitted that.

"What did I do after undressing you?" She was very curious about this subject.

"It was probably different each time." He has a very active imagination.

She kissed him. There he was in nothing but his boxers, kissing Bones in her bedroom. He was in heaven. Then he thought about what he wanted to do. He wanted to romance her. He wanted to woo her. He wanted to make her feel like she was the most special person in the world because he loves her.

"Bones slow down. We can't do this yet. I want to really make you feel special all day and all night first. Please." He didn't know how to express how he felt.

She backed off. She took off most of her clothes on front of him. She put on a big t-shirt. She crawled into bed with him. He thought that was the most sensual torture he'd ever had. She kissed him again. It was lighter, like a sweet goodnight kiss.

"I love you, Booth." She couldn't believe she was saying this out loud.

"I love you too, Bones." He cuddled up to her and their bodies fit perfectly. She only let a few men ever cuddle her. She had never felt so safe and loved as she did in his arms. They both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Shout out to Liz, thank you for your kind words.**_

Ch 15

Booth woke up. He had Bones cuddled up next to him. Livi had gotten out of her toddler bed and gotten into bed with them in the middle of the night. He felt really good. It was a very wonderful feeling. Parker came in. He looked at Booth.

"It's lonely out there, Dad." Parker looked to his father.

Booth looked at the time. It was only five in the morning. "Come on, Bub. Get in on Bones' side. I have Livi over here with me." Parker's eyes lit up. He snuggled up next to Bones. They all fell asleep again.

Brennan woke up feeling very warm. She opened her eyes and saw both of the children in bed with them. She smiled. She remembered Sunday mornings as a child, sneaking into bed with her parents. Parker was all cuddled up next to her. She was under Booth's arm, cuddled into him.

"Booth, wake up. The children have taken over the bed." She kissed him. He smiled, thinking this was all a dream. He has had many dreams of waking up to Bones. "Booth, don't go back to sleep." He woke up all the way this time.

He had to smile. He was in bed with Bones. She kissed him. Although not entirely romantic, the children had taken over. Parker was practically a blanket for Bones. Livi was cuddled up on Booth's chest.

"Morning, Bones. I let Parker in a few hours ago. Livi came in the middle of the night." He kissed her.

"Well, I have been letting her sleep with me. I guess I should have suspected she would have come back here." She looked to Parker.

"He woke up and got lonely." Booth smiled at her.

"We should probably get up and get breakfast. Don't you normally go to church?" She didn't want him to compromise his morals because of her.

"I can miss one time. Maybe next week, can I bring Livi with me?" He knew it was a lot to ask.

"I think so. If she doesn't like it, then we can reassess the situation. The parables are good for a growing child. She can choose what she wants when she is older. I just hope nobody touches her. She doesn't seem to like that."

"I understand. I will keep her with me for a while, until she gets used to it. She needs to feel comfortable in her environment. I understand, Bones. I can't believe that we are here. I can't believe we finally said the words. Livi called me Daddy. You don't know how happy I am." He smiled that charming smile that has had an effect on her for quite some time.

"That is all I want. I want everyone in this room to be happy. And Sweets. I know that Angela and Hodgins are happy. Cam is happy. My family is good, Hank is good. That is really all I need." Her phone rang. The children began to wake up.

"Brennan. Yes. She what? Yes, yes, I understand. I want to sue the newspaper and her personally. I no longer consider her a friend. Yes, without a doubt. Yes, I have more people calling in. Yes, another release. Yes, thank you. Brennan. Yes, I heard. It's being dealt with, Angela. I am really going to try to not let it ruin my day. So far, it has been good. I appreciate the offer, but I think we are going to make pancakes here. You are more than welcome to come over and join us. Yes, Booth, Parker, Livi, and I are here. Yes, Angela. See you soon." She looked over at Booth who was changing Livi out of her pullup. "I hope you don't mind, Angela and Hodgins are coming over for breakfast."

"What was the other call?" Booth knew it wasn't good.

"Apparently, Hannah is making accusations that Livi is my biological daughter, that I didn't go to Maluku; I went on maternity leave for a year. She is also saying that Livi is abused by me. All of the other papers have run my previous release this morning. I know that you might be hurt by this, but I am suing her paper and her personally. She is being malicious."

"No, you are doing the right thing. I can't believe she did that." Booth was angry. "Let's wake up Parker completely and get some pancakes made."

Parker liked being cuddled up to Bones. She was on the phone, he could hear her, but he went back to sleep.

"Parker, sweetie, wake up." Brennan nudged him. He snuggled further into Bones. Booth was almost a little jealous of his son.

"Come on, Bub." Booth said, jostling him slightly.

"But, she's so soft." He complained.

"I agree, we can cuddle up to Bones after we eat." Parker got up and Booth gave Brennan a kiss. "It's bad when you are jealous of your own kid, Bones."

"So, show me tonight. Until then, let's get dressed. We don't want Angela and Hodgins to come over while we are half naked." She took a long glance at Booth in his boxers. She did not want him to wait much longer. She didn't know how much she could take.

Livi climbed up into her lap. "Mama." She picked Livi up and went into her bedroom. They were deciding on clothes. She chose a floral patterned shirt and jeans. Brennan then got dressed in her room. Booth and Parker were all ready starting the pancakes. Brennan kept on getting phone calls to check the situation. She was tiring of it all ready.

There was a knock on the door. Parker opened it after seeing it was Angela and Hodgins.

"Good morning, guys. I am sorry, but here is a copy of the paper. We went to the newsstand. We got all of the other papers. They all had a small story on you, straight from your press release." Angela handed the papers to Brennan. "So, tell me about all this."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"Well, where did everyone sleep last night?"Angela started.

"Booth slept in my room. Livi and Parker followed in the middle of the night." Brennan stated.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Angela almost squealed.

"Let's go join them in the kitchen." Brennan smiled at her.

Livi was in her high chair. Hodgins and Parker were at the table. Booth was at the griddle. Brennan had all ready cut up fruit in her fridge. She put it out of the fridge. She also got the chocolate chips out of the cupboard and smiled at Parker.

"Bones, you're so awesome." Parker squealed.

"I know that's your favorite. However, it would make me feel better if you had strawberries or blueberries on the second one." Brennan smiled at him again.

Hodgins and Booth had all ready been talking. Both of the ladies wondered what they had talked about.

"Dada, eat!" Livi giggled.

"Hold your horses, missy. I will have it ready in a minute." Booth laughed at her. Angela and Hodgins looked at each other in surprise.

"She calls you Dada?" Hodgins asked with curiosity.

"She started yesterday." Parker said.

Brennan gave Livi some fruit to start on. She then got some coffee out, milk and juice. Booth handed her a big stack of pancakes with one tiny one on top.

"Wow, these are great." Hodgins said in appreciation.

Brennan cut up Livi's little pancake. She put it in front of Livi and added more fruit. She took over the griddle and handed Booth the paper. He almost didn't want to look. A woman he had strong feelings for, that helped him in a dark time, was starting another dark time for him. He read the paper. He could not believe the scandalous reporting that Hannah did. She would scoff at that kind of tabloid stuff. Then he read it. She had named Hacker as Olivia's father. Wow. He all ready considered himself the father of this little girl.

He took the spatula from Bones and handed her the phone. "I think you should call him. You owe him an explanation as to why this article is naming him as Livi's father." She nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 16

She got off the phone with Andrew. He took it well. He knew the article was obviously all lies. He never even slept with Brennan. Not that he didn't want to. He was more than willing to make an official statement.

"How'd it go?" Booth asked.

"Andrew took it well. He said he would make a statement." Brennan looked at her table. Her friends and family were having a nice breakfast. She didn't understand why she always had to have unwanted drama.

She finished eating her breakfast. Everyone went to better and happier subjects. Parker had some interesting questions for Angela. He really had never been around pregnant women before. He knew about some of the birds and the bees. There were just some missing pieces in his mind. Booth wasn't exactly forthcoming. He promised to tell him when he had armpit hair.

Livi saw Parker touching Angela's stomach. Livi was curious and did the same. Livi was shocked when the baby kicked. She giggled really loud. It looked like she got a little nervous and ran to Brennan. "Mama," she said, holding her arms up. Brennan picked her up and cuddled her close. Hodgins and Booth were talking about the benefits of boys versus girls.

Brennan's phone went off again. "Brennan. Yes, I see. That's good. Thank you for keeping me informed." She put her phone down. "The newspaper intends on doing a whole new article with many apologies. They are trying to keep in good graces with me. However, they were quite angry with Hannah for the false information. She was fired. They had no idea that it was a bunch of lies. I have been to her office before. They thought they could trust her." Brennan didn't completely blame the newspaper. Under normal circumstances, Hannah was good at her job.

Booth's phone rang. He had an angry look on his face. He saw the caller id had Hannah's number flashing. He simply refused the phone call. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say on any matter.

Brennan's phone rang again. "Brennan. Yes. He what? Yes. Okay. Well then, I guess sue him and anyone who publishes that drivel. Yes. Thank you."

"What's going on?" Everyone wanted to know.

"Andrew is claiming Olivia as his to anyone who wants to hear. I know for a fact that Hannah's paper won't publish it, tabloid papers might though. That is the statement he has been giving for the last hour to the press. I don't know why he would do that." She started crying.

"That little weasel. He is doing that because you are rich and famous, Bones. It puts him in a higher position. That is the only reason why he would do anything like that." Booth was more than angry; mostly at Hannah, now at his boss. This isn't how he wanted his first leisure Sunday morning with Bones to go.

Brennan's phone rang again. She was almost afraid to pick it up. It was Ms. Hillier from foster services. She wanted to stop by. They had some things she wanted to "discuss." Brennan said she would be home and to come by.

Sweets stopped by before Ms. Hillier came. He saw the paper and immediately came over. He couldn't believe that now Hacker was saying he was, indeed, Olivia's father. He was making himself a spectacle in the public's eye. A few minutes after Sweets arrived, Ms. Hillier did.

Brennan made the introductions. Olivia saw Ms. Hillier. She immediately said, "Dada." She lifted her little arms up to be comforted. She must remember that day was the conclusion everyone had. Ms. Hillier also looked questioningly at Brennan at the "dada" comment.

"Booth is my partner at work. Recently he has become my romantic partner. She has just started calling him that. We haven't corrected her. Booth has helped me tremendously with her." She was happy to make this statement. It was everything else that she was so confused on. She explained the whole situation to Ms. Hillier. There was a lot of nodding going on.

"I think that you should ask this Hacker for child support. If he is claiming to be the father, let him be the father. Any child support case has to have a paternity test." Ms. Hillier smiled at them. "If he truly wants to go through with this charade, show him you will, too."

Ms. Hillier went through the house to check on things so she could make this count as an official visit. She seemed very pleased that when Olivia had calmed down, the little boy was playing with her. It seemed that not only would Olivia be getting a mother, but a whole family.

After Ms. Hillier left, Brennan made a phone call. "Andrew, yes, it's me. If you are Olivia's father, I want child support. I want you to prove you are her father with a paternity test. I will make this very public. Do you want me to do this?"

She got off of the phone. She immediately made two phone calls. One was to her publicist. One was to Caroline Julian. She was going to go for the big guns.

"Andrew said I would look ridiculous asking for child support in the press. He said to 'bring it.' Before I talked to anyone else, I wanted to talk to Caroline. She said she would be right over."

Caroline Julian just got out of church services when the scientist called her. She hadn't had time to read the papers this morning. She would find the developments interesting. She knew that the scientist took some time off. She didn't know it was for a little girl. They had a lot of explaining to do. When she arrived, she noticed how Booth and Brennan seemed close again, even closer. She let Brennan explain half of it. Booth explained the other half. The small child was playing on the floor with young Parker. They introduced the little girl so she wouldn't be frightened. So, the blonde reporter was trying to get even and Hacker was trying to get famous. Not to mention, Sully was probably going to tell on the relationship first thing Monday morning. What a pickle these squints get into! She was happy that Booth and Brennan had finally admitted their love for each other. Now, it was time to fix this.

"We are going to demand a paternity test. Even though foster care has its statement out there, demand it from Hacker. Also, I will need to see your contract for the FBI. Next call Hannah makes to you, take it. See what she has to say. It may give us leverage. Just keep your cool. You don't go back for another week, so we won't have to deal with your partnership until then. I would just rather be prepared. Sweets, are you going to go to bat for them?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely, I also called Dr. Wyatt. He is also prepared to make a statement. He still officially has his license." Sweets was also doing his homework for the team.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"Hodgins asked.

"Not yet. We may need something at some later time." Booth was grateful that throughout everything, he still had their friendship.

The meeting was split up, vowing to go on the next day. They would probably need some insights from Cam. They needed the actual copy of her contract. It was all they could do for now. They all decided to go for lunch.


	17. Chapter 17

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 17

They went to lunch at the diner. There were a few reporters asking questions outside the building. It wasn't a big mob. Booth looked around. He saw Hannah way in the back of the parking lot.

"Child services said that I am currently fostering my daughter. I have never been sexually involved with Andrew Hacker. The reporter who reported that story is upset that her ex boyfriend, Seeley Booth, is now my boyfriend. Booth has been my partner from the FBI for years. She is just trying to get back at me." She had Olivia covered up. Sweets took her immediately to the SUV.

"Hannah Burley, the reporter is right back there. Why don't you ask her some questions? She's the blonde back there, guys."Booth added. All of the reporters turned their attentions to her. They were asking her some nasty and horrible questions.

They didn't stick around to watch. They wanted to eat. They made one big table at the diner. The staff was more than happy to accommodate them.

"So you just told the world that we're a couple." Booth looked at her.

"Better to do it now. I am sure Hacker and Cullen will have questions tomorrow. However, if it is only Hacker, I don't suggest you talk to him alone." Brennan smiled.

"We need to talk to Cullen about Hacker." Caroline chimed in.

"I am so glad I didn't sleep in today." Hodgins smirked.

Cam walked into the diner. "There are all kinds of rumors going around, Dr. Brennan. The Jeffersonian advisors aren't happy."

"We aren't exactly thrilled, either." Booth snapped back.

Cam sat down. She was brought up to date on everything. Parker was entertaining Olivia. She was giggling. Booth was holding Brennan's hand openly at the table. Things were changing. There may have been a few snags, but things were changing for the better.

Sully walked in and sat at the counter. He saw them. He ordered his coffee and then confronted them. "Well, isn't this cozy?"

"What do you want, Sully?" Booth asked.

"Just saying hello to my coworkers. I hope you all have a good day on Monday." He got his coffee and left.

"I don't like how he's acting. He is playing it too smooth." Angela commented.

"I am trying not to think too much about it. Let's have a nice lunch." Booth tried to smile.

They did have a nice lunch. There was no talk of all of the horrible things happening. They talked about the joys of having Olivia around. They talked about Angela's impending arrival. Cam talked about Michelle. Only good things were talked about.

Booth got a phone call in the middle of lunch. It was Rebecca. She was discussing the drop off time for Parker. She wanted him a little earlier than expected. He was more than okay with it. She gave him an extra night. They left to go get his things.

"I don't want to go home early. You said we could cuddle up again." Parker whined. He never acted that way.

"Is this about cuddling up with Bones again, Bub? Do you want to talk about it?" Booth asked him.

"Mom doesn't really cuddle me anymore. She says I'm too big. She only cuddles with Brent. He has to beg to get a hug, too." Parker didn't want to talk about it.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Brennan spoke up first. "I will be happy to cuddle you anytime, Parker. I love you very much." He looked at her and nodded.

"Have you thought to talk to your Mom about this?" Booth tried again.

"Yes, I have. She says that I am not a baby anymore." Parker swallowed. He was trying not to cry and show them he was upset.

"No, you are not a baby; you just want affection. It is completely normal and understandable." Brennan wanted to make sure he knew there was nothing wrong with him.

Booth knew that Rebecca wasn't a big person on affection. She loves Parker, though. He just didn't understand.

Booth pulled into the apartment. They went up. Parker gathered his things. They tried to say goodbye to Olivia. She didn't want them to go. She kept pulling on Parker's shirt. It was sweet and sad at the same time. He kissed his almost sister goodbye. Brennan hugged and kissed Parker. She then picked Livi up. The Booth boys left to take Parker home.

Parker looked over to his Father. "Is it okay that I cuddle with Bones, Dad?"

"Yes, Bub; I love her. You love her. It's okay. I don't know why your Mom is acting the way she is, but it's not normal. Every family gives hugs. I don't know why she stopped." He thought about his childhood. His own mother would hug and cuddle him. His father never did. His mom disappeared. His dad started beating them more. Eventually, Pops came and rescued them. Pops and Grams hugged them all the time.

They were at the door. Parker hugged his Father and went up to his room. Booth smiled and asked Rebecca if they could talk.

"Is this about Bones? I have been reading all kinds of things." Rebecca started.

"No, actually, it's not about her. Why don't you hug Parker? He is really missing the attention." Booth thought it would be easier to be straight and honest.

"You know I haven't been big on that. He's getting older. He doesn't need coddling. My parents didn't act that way with me." Rebecca couldn't believe they were discussing this.

"Everyone needs a hug or a physical touch. I would like for you to reconsider this. Of course, I can't force you to do anything. He really misses hugging and cuddling with you. Thank you, again for the extra night. If you have any sitter issues or anything comes up, call me." Booth said his peace. Rebecca has always been a good mother to Parker. She just wasn't raised in a touchy – feely family. The problem was that Parker craved it. He would just make sure he got all the love he could get when he had them. He didn't want a fight. He could only suggest things.

He made his way back to Bones' apartment. Bones shushed him when he let himself in. Livi had just fallen asleep.

"She was so upset when you both left. I haven't seen her like that ever. She cried until she fell asleep." Brennan knew something else was wrong. "I take it Rebecca wasn't very responsive."

"She grew up in a very strict family. After you reached a certain age, you just didn't get lovey-dovey anymore. I politely asked her to reconsider. Until then, you are just going to have to love him up. I think he wants a mommy's hug. I still hug him all the time." Booth looked to her. She smiled at him.

"I will hug him and cuddle him as long as you do the same to me." Her sweet smile turned a little more seductive.

"You're blackmailing me." Booth teased her.

"I have found blackmailing you to be quite effective." She kissed him. It was a very long and sensual kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 18

They made love that night. It was beautiful. Neither one of them ever felt that way before. Brennan truly knew what he meant at the diner that night after the pony play case. Booth thought it was the best night of his life. In the middle of the night, Livi got out of her toddler bed and cuddled up with her parents. Booth woke up next to his girls. It didn't matter what happened in the press or at work. Nothing could ever compare to this moment.

Brennan woke up almost as soon as he did. "You have work today. If you need me to come in, let me know. I am sure there will be some kind of repercussions." She kissed him.

"I will call you if they want you in. Nothing will ever mean as much to me as you, Parker, and Livi." He kissed her and got ready for the day. Brennan stayed in bed for a little while with Livi.

Booth went into work a few minutes early. He was whistling. He didn't care about Hacker or Hannah. He was happy and in love with the right person. That was all that mattered to him. Sully was all ready in the break room, making coffee.

"After all these years, you finally got in her pants, huh Booth?" Sully said in a mocking way.

"No, Sully, we made love. It's not anything I'd like to discuss with you in full detail, though." He had to laugh a little.

"Just wait, you will think you broke through her ice cold heart, and then you will see the truth. She is just cold. She just cares about her work. You will see." Sully was so much more than bitter.

"If that is what you really think, than you really never knew her. You can tell yourself whatever you want to make your ego feel better, Sully. I love her. I have always loved her. I am sorry but that's probably why it didn't work between you two. That and you made her choose between you and her purpose in life. I thought we could have remained friends through this. Now, I am still your superior. So if you could keep your snide comments to when we are alone, I would appreciate it." Booth thought a warning was in order.

"You got it, boss."Sully went to his small desk in the bull pen. The office was starting to fill up. People gave Booth quite a few looks. They saw the papers.

"Guys, I know I'm handsome, but please stop staring. If you have something to say, just say it." He smiled at the office. There was silence.

He went into his personal office and sat down. There were messages galore. Cullen was the big one. He called Cullen's office. The secretary wanted Booth and Brennan there at noon. He was taking time out of his lunch break to see them. He called Bones to let her know. She would try to get a sitter for Livi. Either way, she would be there.

She made a few calls to the Jeffersonian. Between the staff and daycare, Livi would be taken care of. She was trying not to use daycare unless necessary. She likes the daycare, but was unsure about Livi's transition there.

She took Livi to the Jeffersonian. Brennan reintroduced Livi to one of the daycare workers, Tracy. Livi willingly took Tracy's hand. Tracy took Livi to play with other kids her age. Brennan felt good that Olivia was responding so well. Brennan reminded them if she were any trouble, to call the forensics lab. Someone would get her.

She entered the FBI building. She had a lot of people looking at her. She kept her head held high. She didn't care what Hacker said to the press. She went to Booth's office first. Sully looked at her from the bullpen. Brennan didn't even look at him.

"Hey, you're here. I guess it's time to see Cullen. He didn't say if Hacker was joining us or not." Booth took her hand.

"I don't care what happens. We have each other. Although, I will fight for you."

"We will fight for each other."

They walked with each other hand in hand. The whole FBI stopped and stared. They just smiled. It was okay no matter what. They really believed that.

Cullen's secretary was waiting for them. They were the talk of the building. "I will let him know that you are here." She smiled at them. They were let in.

"Dr. Brennan, Booth, thank you for joining me on such short notice. I have spoken to Dr. Sweets, Dr, Wyatt, Caroline Julian, and Dr, Saroyan about our situation. It has been very enlightening. First of all, congratulations. Caroline and I looked at the contract with the Jeffersonian. There is no actual partnership between you two. Therefore, we cannot break up a partnership that doesn't exist. The Jeffersonian is in liaison with the FBI. Nowhere in the contract does it say you two are partners. However, I expect nothing but professionalism. Also, you have to go to therapy with Dr. Sweet's." Cullen took a breath.

"Why are we going to partner's therapy when we aren't partners?" Brennan asked.

"I didn't say Partner's therapy, I said therapy. Now, you will notice that Andrew Hacker isn't here. It has been ruled that he put himself in a bad situation. He gave himself permission to date Dr. Brennan when he needed approval from higher above. Then, he made himself a media whore. He is being demoted. We put him in the Des Moines office. He is packing right now. Consider yourself lucky, Booth. I have also been told that Agent Sullivan has been giving you trouble. You are to write him and use strict FBI guidelines only. Do we have any questions?" Cullen smiled at them.

"No sir." Booth smiled back.

"Yes, who is taking Hacker's position?" Brennan asked.

"We are currently looking for the right person for that. Right now, you will report only to me, Booth." Cullen stated plainly. "So, let me see a picture of this foster daughter, please, Dr. Brennan." Cullen now had a soft spot for the doctor since her help with Amy, his own daughter. She showed him a picture of Livi and Parker from her phone. "Wow, Parker is getting big. Dr. Brennan, she is beautiful. There is nothing quite like the love of a daughter. Thank you for showing me. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, sir." Booth was more than pleased.

"I appreciate your sentiments. Thank you." Brennan added.


	19. Chapter 19

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 19

They left the office and went to eat. As soon as they were in the SUV, he kissed her. "You are not being very work professional, Booth."

"We are on lunch break, Bones. It's fine. We need to hurry and get Livi from the daycare. It's not like I talked you into going to my place for lunch." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I wish…." She held his hand. They both knew she wasn't ready to be without Livi for that long. They walked into the Jeffersonian. They went into the daycare. Tracy came forward instantly.

"Dr. Brennan, Olivia is with your forensics lab. I apologize, but another little girl bit her on the hand. It wasn't a serious injury, but she wouldn't calm down. I left a message on your phone." She was afraid she was going to be yelled at.

"I see, well I want to go see my daughter; thank you, Tracy." Brennan knew these things happened. She just wished they didn't have to happen to Livi. Her first day and she gets bitten.

Booth and Brennan rushed to the forensics lab. Brennan didn't even think about it, she didn't turn her phone on when they left the FBI building. She turned it off during her meeting with Cullen.

In the lab, Hodgins and Sweets were in the Ookey Room with Livi. Hodgins was busy showing Livi all the different plant and wildlife in the room. Sweets was just watching. They entered the room.

"Mama, Dada, bug!" She giggled in delight. Hodgins let her down so she could see her parents. Brennan was so happy that she wasn't in distress.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

Everyone had come from the platform to see them. "I got her from the daycare. She was crying and upset. She just wouldn't stop crying." Angela frowned.

"We didn't know what to do after a while, so we called Sweets. We tried to show her pictures from your office and all kinds of things, you know after the usual. She just wouldn't calm down." Cam added.

"She said my name when I came in. I patted her and kissed her head like you do, Dr. Brennan. After that, she's been fine. Hodgins and Olivia have been having a good time looking at all of the bugs and plants in the room." Sweets said, proudly.

"All those fancy degrees and you just treated her like her mother does?" Booth joked with him.

"Why mess with what works?" Sweets smiled.

They invited everyone to lunch. They told them about the meeting with Cullen and Hacker's transfer. All he wanted was more press. He thought it would give him a higher standing. In reality, it got him transferred right out of the area. No one liked the Des Moines office. Nothing really happened there. It was more of a paperwork office. There just wasn't a lot of action.

Angela felt bad that she couldn't calm Livi down. She now doubted her maternal instincts. All through lunch, she was in her own little world. Brennan asked Angela to come with her to help in the restroom with Livi.

"You know, Angela, you didn't know what it is that I do to calm her down. I should have told you guys. It is my error, not yours." Brennan was talking while changing Olivia's pullup.

"I just thought that I would be able to do it. I am going to be a mom soon. I should have been able to comfort her." Angela sighed.

"Sweets has actually spent more time with Livi than you have. I explained everything in more detail with him for Livi's evaluation. That is why he knew what to do. It has nothing to do with motherhood or anything. Don't doubt yourself. You will know your child." Brennan gave her a hug after taking care of Olivia was done.

"Thanks, sweetie." Angela needed the reassurance.

They went back out to the main restaurant. Booth wasn't there. They asked where he went. Apparently, he got a phone call and took it in the SUV.

"Booth."

"Hey, Seeley, it's me. Are you alone?" Hannah asked.

"No, I am at lunch. Let me go to the truck for a minute." He excused himself and went outside. "Okay, what do you want, Hannah?"

"How are you with her? She knows nothing about what you need. I think we all know who it is who lights your fires. Aren't you missing being with me yet?" She was practically purring into the phone.

"Hannah, she does things for me that you know nothing about." Booth wasn't going to be persuaded by sex.

"Well, I was talking to my friend, Marcy. We thought we would come over tonight and show you some real appreciation." No man would say no to a threesome, Hannah thought.

"Hannah, I am not twenty. I don't want to do you and your friend. This just shows how much you don't know about me. Unless you have something of relevance to say, I am done with this conversation." He was angry.

"My paper fired me. It is all her fault, you know. She said she was my friend, too. How could she be my friend when she took you away from me?" She was crying now.

"Hannah, first of all, I think you need to see a counselor or something. You got fired because you reported lies. I always loved Bones. I was trying to bury it because she rejected me last year. When she came back, she was ready for a relationship, but she said nothing. She was your friend. She told you what you needed to do. You didn't get to know me. You don't know about my past. You don't know what keeps me up at night. You don't know what really hurts me. I tried to get to know you. You were gone a lot, though. I really think you need to talk some of your issues out with someone." Booth didn't want to sugar coat it.

"It's all about Bones and that kid and work. How was I supposed to fit in?" She wailed.

"I am sorry." He hung up the phone on her. There wasn't anything left to say in his mind.

He came back in and immediately needed to touch her hand. He needed that security. As soon as he felt her hand in his, he knew all of his decisions were right. Livi was eating chicken tenders and french fries next to Bones. Parker was safe in his school. Things were right with the world.


	20. Chapter 20

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 20

Lunch was over. Booth and all of the others had to go to work. Brennan thought it might be nice to take Livi to the park. She chose the one that Booth usually takes Parker to. It had a playground and a regular park area. It also had a pond to feed ducks.

Brennan and Livi were having a good time. She pushed her daughter on the swings. She decided to let Livi play with the other children. It would do her good to socialize. Hopefully, there would be no more biting. Livi was playing with a little boy who was almost two. They were very sweet together.

"Is that your daughter?" an older woman asked her.

"Yes, she is." Brennan smiled.

"That's my grandson. Usually he doesn't play with other children. He is very shy." The woman was pleased that her grandson made a friend. "My name is Cindy. Hey, aren't you that famous author, scientist that's been in the news?"

"Yes, unfortunately; it is documented that Olivia is my foster daughter. I don't look at her that way, though. My name is Temperance." Brennan smiled and they continued with the conversation as the children played. They ended up exchanging phone numbers. Both women agreed it was good for the children to play together.

They went home to an uneventful nap. Livi was in her own bed. Brennan decided to take a nap on the couch. She was very tired. She was in the middle of sleeping when she heard her doorknob being pulled. It looked like someone was trying to pick her locks. She quietly texted Booth. She didn't want the person to hear her calling nine one one and run away.

Booth called locals down first. Booth and Sweets left right away. On the way there, Sweets called the Jeffersonian to inform them what was going on and that they might be needed. When Booth and Sweets go up to her apartment, they couldn't believe what they saw. Hannah was in handcuffs.

"She is really bad at picking a lock, Booth." Brennan said to him. There was no anger or anything else. Booth was more than surprised by that.

Sweets looked to the officers. "What are the charges?"

"Attempted robbery; she had no weapons on her. She had a flash drive like she wanted information from computers. Dr. Brennan had a gun waiting for her. She was prepared." The officer smiled at her.

Sweets was shocked that Brennan hadn't shot Hannah. She could have, technically. He was very proud of his friend. Yet, in a way, he wished that maybe she shot Hannah in the leg again. Brennan saved her life once, after all.

"She's crazy; she had a gun on me as soon as I opened the door!" Hannah was trying to get sympathy from Booth.

"Why were you breaking into her apartment, Hannah?" Booth asked.

"I am not going to incriminate myself, Seeley. However, I didn't think she was home. Even if I did, I would never hurt her. She pulled a gun on me, Seeley!" She pouted at the FBI agent.

"She was well within her rights. She has a gun permit." One of the officers defended her. "She was protecting herself, her daughter, and her home. If you don't want a gun to be pulled on you, don't break into people's houses."

"I would like a restraining order on her for me and my daughter." Brennan pleaded with the officers.

"We will get things started, Dr, Brennan. In the meantime, our technicians are going to fingerprint your door. We will be out of your way soon." The officer had worked with the doctor and FBI agent several times. He never saw this softer side of her.

The techs were fingerprinting the door. Sweets and Booth sat down. They knew that Brennan was a calm and rational person, but she was almost too calm.

"I could have killed her, you know. I would have been within my rights. I saw her and kept the gun on her. I told her to leave. I warned her that police were coming. She didn't believe me. A moment or so later, the officers came. They saw her and cuffed her. I don't know what she wanted, though." She sighed.

They both just listened. Booth sat close to her. He hugged her. Sweets checked on Livi who slept through the whole ordeal.

"You know, Bones, you have excellent self control." Booth told her.

"I have worked with you for six years, Booth. You know all about self control as well." She laughed. It felt good to laugh. They were both unsure of what was in store for them. They knew that right now felt good. Being in each other's arms felt wonderful.

"I am going to call Cullen to make him aware of what went on today." Booth let go of the embrace.

The technicians were still doing things. She knew the local police didn't have the best resources. They were taking a really long time for just a few fingerprints. It slightly annoyed her. Cullen's orders were for Booth to stay at the scene. He actually wanted a profile on Hannah. Sweets had to get to work. He was sending a few agents and techs.

It made her feel better that the FBI lab was coming in and checking results with the local police. She didn't feel the need to call the Jeffersonian. They would be charged as biased in a court of law, with Brennan's affiliation.

"Why don't you two stay with me tonight?" Booth asked.

"I don't want to get Livi out of her routine. However, I will permit you to find the biggest, most obnoxious, safest locks in Washington D.C. and let you install them on my door." She smiled at him.

"Was that a joke, Bones?" She surprises him every day.

"Well, I am quite humorous. I do, indeed need a new lock. You can pick out whatever you want."

"What about your landlord, Bones? Won't he or she have something to say about this?" He didn't want her breaking the terms of the lease.

"Oh, I own the building, Booth. I bought it after my second book. Mr. Mariani in 1A does all of the maintenance and duties for the tenants. He is technically an employee, but I have a fondness for him. He reminds me of Hank. He won't mind that I took something off of his list of things to do." She smiled at him.

"You let an elderly man do all of the maintenance, Bones?" He asked.

"Oh, no, of course not. He was a carpenter and plumber before he retired. He looks at things here. If he can do them, he does. If not, he hires someone. They don't overinflate the price because he's a man. He also knows what needs to be done and how much is can tell if who he hired did a good job. He earns everything that I pay him." She was a little upset that Booth thought she worked this poor man day and night.

"I didn't mean to imply…I just didn't know how much you knew about construction, Bones." He tried to make up for his assumptions.

"Honestly, I don't know much. That is why I hired him." She thought that was implied.

The agents stayed outside the door after the lab guys left.

"I have security? Hannah is in jail." She didn't like this at all.

"Chances are, she'll post out tonight. I want you and Livi safe. I didn't even ask for them; Cullen sent them." Booth was surprised he didn't have to ask.

"Well, I am not going to have this full time. We will see." She wasn't going to yell at Cullen after the kindness he gave to them.

"Sure, Bones, whatever you say."


	21. Chapter 21

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 21

She woke up in the middle of the night. She felt Booth asleep next to her. She felt safe. She couldn't get past the fact that Hannah tried to break in to her apartment. She had a flash drive with her. There wasn't anything on her computer or laptop that would be of any importance of Hannah. Maybe she was trying to catch me in something? She was restless. Booth woke up and she instantly felt bad. She knew he deserved a good night's rest.

"Bones, you've been tossing around for the last fifteen minutes. Are you going to go to sleep?" Booth didn't know why she was restless.

"I don't know if I can. I have so many unanswered questions. Usually I have a body to look over. Hannah tried to break into my apartment. I don't understand why." She couldn't let it go.

"Hannah isn't exactly the most logical person right now, Bones. I didn't want to tell you this, but she called the other day. She was trying to entice me into a threesome with her and Marcy. I ended up hanging up on her. She isn't taking this well. I know most people who get rejected don't take things well, but there is something wrong with her." Booth didn't know what else to say.

"I am sorry she is acting so strangely. It is my fault. She is blaming me." Brennan knew that much.

"She might blame you, but it certainly isn't your fault. You tried to help her. She didn't listen to your advice. The sad part is, I would rather have been with you from the beginning. I was only with her because I couldn't be with you. I tell you what, though. Being with you the last couple days have shown me exactly how blind I have been."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means I came back from Afghanistan very hurt. I tried to use Hannah to help my bruised ego. I have just wanted you for so long. I ignored every sign you gave me that you were willing to be with me. I put you aside and ignored you. Hannah is probably very confused. She doesn't know what we were and are like without her around. We are better without her. I know I am."

"I wanted to be her friend, but I was very jealous of her. I still gave her the best advice I could because I wanted you to be happy. That's all I want."

"It would make me happy if you got some sleep tonight." Booth teased her.

"I will try, Booth. I will try." She snuggled close to him. Shortly after, they were both asleep.

In the morning, Booth was happy to wake up to his girls. Livi started to go to his side more at night. It gave him a sense of pride that she trusted him so much. He kissed the top of Olivia's head. He then kissed Bones on the cheek. They could still sleep in, but he had to go in to work. After getting ready, he was happy to see shift change going on in front of the apartment door. They all smirked at him for leaving the anthropologist's apartment so early in the morning.

"She's my girlfriend now, guys, officially. Cullen approved it and everything." He left the agents and nodded goodbye to the doorman.

As he headed into the Hoover, he had the biggest smile on his face. Well, until he saw Hannah.

"Seeley, they took me to jail. You didn't even come for me. Marcy had to bail me out. Do you really not care about me at all anymore?" She was very hurt.

"Hannah, I would like to consider you my friend. Unfortunately, I can't. You tried to break into Bones' apartment. Why would you even do that?" Booth looked her right in the eyes.

"I wanted to dig up dirt on her. She has worked for other government agencies before the FBI. She has to have some secrets. Not to mention, I wanted to know more about what is going on between you two. I just can't wrap my head around it, Seeley. She's a cold fish." Hannah was looking him in the eyes, which indicated to Booth she was being honest.

"It's like you never knew us." He kept walking into the building.

He came in just a few minutes early. Shaw and Sully were all ready there. Some of the rest of the bullpen were missing. He knew two of them had just come off of duty from Bones' place. Two just relieved the other shift.

Sully knocked and walked into his office. "I heard your ex tried to break in to Tempe's place. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, she had a gun waiting for her. The officers came a minute later. You know it's hard to get the drop on Bones." Booth was surprised by Sully's concern.

"I am sorry I was bitter. It's just; there isn't anyone else like her." Sully said, apologetically.

"I get it. You're definitely right. There isn't anyone else like her."

"There isn't a whole lot going on yet. Why don't you go over some things with Shaw?" Booth liked the fact that Sully came in to lick his wounds. Booth didn't blame him. He knew what it was like seeing Bones with someone else. It drove him crazy.

Sully made it back to the bullpen. Perotta and a few others finally made it in. Perotta was on vacation when most of the drama went down. She was gossiping about it all ready with Rodgers. Sully went to say something but Shaw stopped him and they went on with their work.

"It is better to let Booth handle it. You don't want to be taken down with her, do you?" Shaw was good at reading people.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I had to deal with office politics." Sully laughed a little.

"No problem. I think that is why he put you with me. We will watch out for each other. I would stay away from Perotta. She's dated almost everyone she's deemed worthy here at the bureau."

"Did she date Booth?" Sully was very curious.

"From what I heard, she tried, but he's only had eyes for his partner for quite some time. Let's get back to work." Shaw saw Booth coming out of his office.

"Agent Perotta, welcome back from vacation. Is there something in particular you would like to announce about my life with the bullpen or perhaps you would like to ask me yourself?" Booth wasn't pulling any punches.

"Um, no, that's quite all right." Perotta tried to smile.

"Everyone has work to do. I have to see Cullen. Please no more gossip. Rodgers, you should know better." Booth got into the elevator.

He smiled at Cullen's secretary. She let him into the office. He was shocked at who he saw in there. Cullen was sitting there talking to a tall blonde woman. It had been years but he would know her anywhere. In Cullen's office was his former girlfriend, Nicole Summers.


	22. Chapter 22

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 22

Nicole Summers is a tall leggy blonde. She has light blue eyes and medium tan. They met in Quantico. It was lust at first sight. Booth was still on again/off again with Rebecca at the time. Nicole was a very nice distraction. She never wanted a family. She only wanted to be the best. He finds that trait admirable. It is really a commonality. Rebecca wanted to be the best lawyer; Tessa, the best lawyer. Cam went from being the best cop she could be to the best pathologist. Hannah wanted to be the best journalist. Bones, though, she is the best anthropologist in the world. It is pretty much undisputed. Nicole wanted more than casual. It was more than he could give at the time. He wouldn't open that part up because he knew she didn't want children. Parker was just a little baby. Those two things were hard to keep separate.

"Seeley, wow, you look well." She smiles at him.

"I see you are doing well, too, Nicole. What can I do for you two?" Booth was trying to keep things professional.

"Ms. Summers is going to be taking Hacker's old position as Assistant Deputy Director. I know that you two have a past. I want to make sure we can all be adults. I don't need any more drama in this department." Cullen wanted to make things clear.

"Sir, you know I only have eyes for Bones. After all this time, I am not going to mess that up." Booth smiles at them both.

"I came here for the opportunity to work, not for personal matters," the blonde assured him.

"You know, Seeley, I almost gave this position to you. However, I don't think you are done working with your squints. I also don't think you're ready to give up being out in the field. I want you to know that is why you don't have the position. I have informed ADA Summers of how you run things with the Jeffersonian. How they don't like intrusion. We have taken a long time to gain their trust. We wouldn't want to jeopardize that." Cullen patted Booth on the back.

"Yes, sir. The squints don't let just anyone into the braintrust. It takes a lot of time to get to work with them. Is there anything else that I am needed for?" Booth needs to chill out a minute.

"No, just go about your day. I am sure if you are needed, you will be called." Cullen responds.

Booth goes back into his office. He thinks for a moment. He knows he has to tell Bones that he used to sleep with his new boss. How do you tell the love of your life that? It takes him a few minutes of him staring at a report until he snaps out of it. He sees Nicole come into his office.

"Thanks, Seeley, for not making this awkward. I wouldn't want to have to take another position because you are uncomfortable." She smiles at him.

"I am not ready to move up and you are. That is fine by me. I would like to make a few things clear. I work with the love of my life. I do not want you to dredge up old stuff and make this bad for me. I just got my life in order. I am the happiest that I have ever been. Please, I would like to keep this professional." He wanted it all out in the open.

"Of course, Seeley; however you want it to be." She puts her hand over his.

"Summers, please call me Booth. Please remove your hand from mine. Every office and every inch of this building has security. Do I need to show Cullen this?" He warned her he was not up to being sexually harassed.

"No, Booth, your point is taken. When did you become such a stick in the mud?" She laughs.

"I have everything that I want and need at home. I don't want anyone to have any doubts about it. Are you ready to meet my team?" He tried changing the subject.

"Yes, of course." They went out to the bullpen. He introduced his part of the staff. They all welcomed his former girlfriend to the team. Booth was now a little leery of the whole situation. He would remain professional. There were several gentlemen that looked like they wanted to be sexually harassed by Summers. Booth thought, let her have them.

Back in the office, he was attempting to explain how the Jeffersonian works. Then he was trying to explain how Sweets does profiling for the team. She was confused by the whole dynamic. He reassured her that it got easier with time. She was curious about the Jeffersonian's inner workings. He promised that as soon as Bones got back to work, he would take her for a tour. It was easier to show her how everyone worked around his partner. Summers didn't understand what a bug and slime guy was. He even tried the actual title of entomologist. He knew she knew forensics, but was surprised by how little she knew about forensics. Or perhaps, by how much knowledge he had gained by being around them for so long.

"What are you doing for lunch?" She asked him.

"Actually, I was going to go to the diner and meet Bones there. She and Olivia should be waiting for me." He smiled.

"Oh, you had another child? I didn't see it in your file." She smiled, and then realized that she read his file before speaking to him.

"Actually, Bones is adopting her. She calls me Daddy. I love her so much all ready. It hasn't been long since she's been in my life. I want to talk to Bones about me adopting her, too." He didn't realize he let that much slip out.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I really would like to meet the famous Temperance Brennan before I see her in a lab."

"I don't see the harm. She is amazing." Booth's phone rang. "Yes. Hello, Rebecca." He thought he saw Summers wince at Rebecca's name. "I can call Bones and see if she can pick him up. Yeah, I don't think she will mind. Okay, yeah, thanks." He looked over to Summers. "Excuse me." He picked up his phone. "Hey, Bones, Parker's school is having problems with the heating. Yes, yes, you have been on the list since he was in kindergarten. Oh, my new boss wants to meet you. Maybe we can get the whole crew? Sounds good. Yes, we will talk more about it later. I love you, too."

The whole time Booth was on the phone, Nicole thought she was going to vomit. Of course, Temperance Brennan gets along with his son's mother. Of course, she will go pick him up. She wanted to have a hot and heavy fling with him. Damn, her timing was off.

"She would be more than happy to meet you. Also, a lot of the staff will be meeting us for lunch. I might even offer Charlie, Shaw, Sully, and Perotta. Those are the only ones I trust to go near the squints."

"Okay, sounds good." She smiled at him.

He called out to the bullpen, "Charlie, Shaw, Sully, Perotta; any of you want to go to the diner for lunch with the squints?"

Only Charlie backed out. He had a dentist appointment. Booth called up Sweets and called the diner. They would need a whole section today.


	23. Chapter 23

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 23

Booth suggested that Sully, Shaw, and Perotta go in one vehicle. Booth and Sweets could go in another. Everyone agreed. He wanted her to interact more with his crew than him. He needed a break.

"Booth, you seem tense. Are you upset that ADD Summers got the job?" Sweets asked him in the SUV.

"Okay, this is where I want the confidentiality of our relationship to come into play." Sweets nodded. "Summers is a former girlfriend. She told Cullen she would keep things professional, but she tried to take my hand. I made it clear that I would file sexual harassment charges. I am in no mood for this, Sweets. I love Bones." He was having a little bit of road rage while he talked.

"I find it interesting that you are attracted to women who are strong in their fields, but that you work with. I have been told that you had a relationship with Cam, twice. You told me you dated a lawyer named Tessa that you met through work. Hannah you met literally on the battlefield. Catherine Bryar you met at work. Have you ever slept with Angela?" Sweets was curious.

"She calls me 'Studly,' but no, I never slept with Angela, Sweets. What kind of question is that?" Sweets had a special way of making him angrier in an upsetting situation.

"I just see that you are attracted to strong, dominant women in your workplace. Also, most of them are not exactly the mothering type. Although, Dr. Brennan has changed her mind dramatically about that." Sweets was making observations.

"Are you going to help me about my boss or not?" Booth asked.

"Be firm and if she gets out of line, file the charges. It's the only thing to do." Sweets confirmed his original theory.

They got to the diner. The squint squad was all ready there. Olivia was in her high chair. Parker was sitting next to Bones. He smiled at them. The car with his team was following them in. All of a sudden you could hear a little squeal of "Dada, Sweets. Dada, Sweets," from a certain little girl. Summers rolled her eyes at this.

Booth kissed the little girl. He hugged his son and kissed Bones. Everyone sat down. Booth made all of the introductions. Wendell happened to be the squintern of the day.

"Okay, why doesn't everyone tell me what your job is at the Jeffersonian." She smiled politely.

"I am Cam Saroyan. I am a pathologist. I also run the lab." She smiled at Summers.

Summers looked lost, then looked to Booth to help. Surprisingly, another Booth tried to come to her aid.

"Cam looks at all of the fleshy parts of the body. She also is in charge of all the paperwork and everyone ultimately answers to her." Parker smiled. Everyone was impressed with what Parker knew about Cam's job.

"I am Jack Hodgins. I am an entomologist." He hoped that was enough for her. She still looked a little lost.

Parker stepped in. "Hodgins is what Dad calls the bug and slime guy. He takes care of any bug activity on the body. He can also take things off of the body and identify them. Also, he doesn't like it when you use the word dirt. It makes him angry. He also makes and does these experiments that are fun." Everyone at the table laughed at Parker's assessment.

"I'm Angela Montenegro Hodgins. I am the forensic artist. I also do computer science work." She tried to welcome the new ADD.

"Okay, you draw the faces of the victims." Summers smiled, thinking she actually got something right.

"She does so much more than that! She makes these machines that have Angela in the name. She can reconstruct a whole crime scene. She can figure out what weapon was used to kill somebody. I have helped her blow things up before." Parker confessed.

"And you, Temperance, you look at Bones." Summers stated blandly.

"Bones is the best in the world, Ms. Summers. She can look at Bones or even live people and tell you if they have had diseases. What they did for a living and what sports they played. She goes with Dad and helps protect him. She watches and sees what the bad guys do and figure out how to catch them. She looks at the scene and finds things no one else would. She's a hero. She's saved my Dad's life a bunch of times." Brennan gave him a small hug.

"What do you see when you look at me?" She was being a little daring, but she had to get this woman off of her high horse.

"You were naturally blonde until you were about thirteen. You played softball until you were about seventeen. You stopped because of a bad fracture to your radius. When you walk, you favor your left side; I believe you were shot in your right thigh. Your nails are fake because you bite them due to anxiety. Your tan is actually a spray tan. You put a high premium on your looks and you are very afraid of them fading. You were pregnant, but never delivered the baby. Also, I recommend you start taking a multi vitamin, because I think you are anemic. You put a high price on your job. That is your main focus. I also believe that at some point you slept with Booth. You probably didn't work out because you dislike children. You drink too much and don't eat enough to sustain a healthy weight. Your feet are also probably uncomfortable in those heels, because they are borrowed. Those shoes aren't your size." She smiled at her. Everyone had their mouths wide open except for Parker.

"I told you she's the best. Sometimes we play this game at the park." He giggled. "I am getting better at it."

"How do you know that I slept with Booth?" She dared to ask.

"I know a satisfied look and I see you looking at him. Sweets could pick that one up. I apologize if I was rude, Sweets." She was trying to get better.

"I understand you don't take that much stock in psychology. But you are right; I definitely picked up on that." He nodded to her.

"And what do you do, Mr. Bray, is it?"

"I am one of Dr. Brennan's grad students. Booth likes to call us squinterns. There are a few of us. We get the honor of learning directly from Dr. Brennan. The Jeffersonian is a place of learning. Also, it helps Dr. Brennan when I do some of the more remedial things and she can be out in the field with Booth."

"He's the squintern who likes hockey." Parker smiled.

"And, Dr. Sweets, how do you fit into this?" She asked while their meals were being served.

"I help in the investigation by giving my insights and profiles. I also am Booth and Dr. Brennan's counselor. They have had to have the counseling for various reasons which are none of your concern. It is all approved by Cullen." He smiled at her.

"Sweets tells them stuff and babysits me." Parker added.

"And you only trust Sully, Perotta, Charlie, and Shaw with the Jeffersonian staff?" She was asking Booth, who was feeding Olivia a french fry.

"These are the only four who understand the dynamics and have worked with them. It takes a special sort of agent to work with the squints as closely as we do." Booth tried to explain.

Summers smiled at them. "I am sure when I actually see you doing what you do it will make more sense."

The table all looked at each other.

"Why would you be watching us work?" Cam asked.

"I want a better understanding of how you work so I can work with you better." She smiled at Cam and the rest of the table.

"We are scientists. We get results. Maybe it's best that you not know how we do what we do, just that we do what we do." Hodgins suggested. He didn't want another person over his shoulder.

Olivia was a welcome distraction. "Dada, dada, dada, dada…." She was holding her arms up. A few people at the table saw the blonde roll her eyes while Booth got up to pick up the little girl.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Summers?" Brennan asked her, looking her directly in the eye.

"No, why would there be?" she said, innocently.

"You rolled your eyes as soon as Olivia was asking for her father. Is there something you would like to say to me or to Booth because I put a high premium on honesty." Brennan didn't pull any punches.

"Seeley knows and apparently you know that I don't care for children a great deal." She smiled.

"Yet you knew that children would be at this lunch. So keep your rudeness to yourself. It is a shame when the children are more polite than some of the adults at the table. Also, don't call him Seeley. He doesn't like his first name. Now, Sweets, how is your profile coming along?"

"He didn't seem to mind it when I called him that eight years ago." She gloated.

"Things change, Summers. Remember what I said about Cullen? I am about to call him soon." He was trying to make Olivia comfortable.

"What can you really say, Seeley?" She was starting to be a little arrogant now. Perotta was watching this like a movie. This is better than the gossip she missed all last week.

"I can say that you took my hand when you promised to keep things professional." He countered.

"We can honestly say you know almost nothing about forensics. You are not qualified to work with us." Cam added.

"We don't need the Jeffersonian. I got an offer from some Professor Stires that he would be willing to work with us." She added.

The table all started laughing. She didn't understand what was so funny.

"Professor Stires' career is in the toilet. A few years ago he testified against Dr. Brennan. It basically made him the laughing stock of anthropology. No one wants him on the witness stand because they think he can be bought into saying whatever you want him to say. I didn't even work with the Jeffersonian at the time and I know about it." Cam laughed.

"I am sure that Sam Cullen and the FBI want things to remain as they are." Brennan stated plainly.

Sully looked at her. "Come on. Let's see if we can get you transferred to another office. I will drive you back to the Hoover." He felt bad for her. She was way overmatched. Even if she didn't try to hold Booth's hand, she wasn't qualified to work with the Jeffersonian.

"So, Parker, do you want to be the Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI?" Hodgins said, jokingly.

"No, I want to be a squint. They have a way better job. They get to be heroes and have less people shooting at them."


	24. Chapter 24

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 24

"See, Bones, I told you that you guys were turning Parker into a squint." He teases.

"Would you rather have him in a lab or in the line of fire?" She proposes a good question.

"Point made." They continued to eat and talk.

Sully took ADD Summers to the Hoover. She tried to seduce him on the way there. He wasn't all that impressed. Booth might have had a thing for blondes, but it took more than that for him. They show up at Cullen's office. The secretary reluctantly lets them in. Cullen is eating take out from Wong Foos.

"Sully, Summers, what can I do for you two?" He is surprised by this visit. He was expecting to eat alone and look at this expense report in peace and quiet.

Sully looks at Summers and she isn't saying anything. He sighs. "Well, Summers basically knows nothing about forensics. She had to be explained what a pathologist does and entomologist does. She basically alienated the Jeffersonian staff when she said she wanted to watch them work. Like their quality of work wasn't up to par or something. My favorite was when she made a move to Booth by trying to take his hand. On the way here, she did some more overt things than holding my hand. She was sexually harassing me. She thought if she did me sexual favors, I wouldn't tell you about what happened." He didn't feel comfortable.

"Go ahead back and finish your meal. I am sorry you were put in this kind of position, Sullivan. Have the group take some extra time for lunch." Cullen could not believe his ears. She promised him no problems. In one day she sexually harassed two of his best men and hurt his contract with the Jeffersonian. "Please tell Dr. Saroyan that I will call her after lunch."

Sully did as he was told. He made it back to the diner and repeated Cullen's words. They decided to take the extra long lunch with appreciation.

"I can't believe that she wanted to watch over us!" Hodgins relayed.

"Some people don't understand what you guys do. I really don't think she meant it as a diss. However, I really thought she knew more about forensics than that. She took all of the same classes that I did in Quantico." He sighed. Then he fed Olivia a bite of pie. She giggled when she got a taste of it. "See, she likes pie! She's like me."

"She's allowed to like pie, Booth. You really are being silly." Brennan smiled at him. "Are you still feeling up to dinner tonight?" She asked Angela.

"Yes, we wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at her friend.

The group started looking at the time. They really should head back to work. Parker was more than happy to spend the rest of the day with Bones and Olivia.

"Hey, Bub, can you be extra good for Bones for the rest of the afternoon?" He asked his son, knowing all would be well.

"Yeah, Dad, I am going to help her shop. She has to go to the store. I will help keep Olivia happy or maybe I could fetch the items for her." He wanted to make sure his Dad knew he would be helpful in some way.

"Okay, thanks Bub. I am not sure when your Mom will get done with work. You will probably be eating with us."

Parker nodded and gave his Dad a hug. Booth then kissed Olivia and put on her jacket. He walked them to her car. He put Olivia in her seat.

"I will see you in a few hours, Bones. Don't let Parker get away with murder." He kissed her cheek.

"Parker is a good boy, he would never murder anyone." Booth gave her a look that Brennan knew that she took him too literally. "You were being metaphoric."

"He will probably ask for a bunch of things at the store. Don't go overboard." He knew it was easy to just hand the boy things. He made that mistake in the past. After a while, Parker started acting spoiled.

"I promise, I won't go lavish him with too many things." She knew of what happened to Booth in the past, but as long as Parker didn't act horrible about things, she didn't see the harm.

They went to the grocery store to get the things she wanted to prepare for dinner. Olivia was in a very good mood and was cooing in the shopping cart. Parker thought that maybe he could get some of the things for her, then. Brennan agreed as long as he didn't go far.

They made a good system. Brennan had her list. She would name the item, knowing it was in the aisle and Parker would get it for her. Parker asked for cookies. Instead of getting the prepackaged kind, she opted to get some from the bakery. Parker was happy with that. Other than that, he didn't really ask for much.

"Parker, would you like to pick out a cereal for when you are at my house? Maybe you can pick out what your Dad likes as well for me." She knew Booth was not happy with her selection of breakfast cereals. He had been eating toast all week if they didn't get up early enough to cook breakfast. She wanted him to have options. "You eat this, with marshmallows in it?"

"No, that one is for Dad." Parker laughed. Brennan joined in. Parker picked up some sugar coated flakes. "These are mine."

Olivia was reaching for some fruit looking "o" shaped cereal. Brennan picked up the box and let her hold it. Livi was very happy that her Mother let her hold the box. It wasn't what Brennan usually bought for her, but it couldn't hurt.

They checked out and took their bags to the car. Livi got tired on the way home and drifted off to sleep. Brennan put her to her bed straight away. She got the bags out of the car and Parker started to put them away. Parker knew his way around Bones' kitchen. She started making them macaroni and cheese and other foods after they would swim. He liked to help her. Everything was put away. There was time before she had to start cooking.

"Bones, do you mind if I play my DS?" he asked, holding up a handheld video game.

"No, that should be fine." He sat next to her on the couch. He was playing his game for about ten minutes when he fell asleep on her. She saved the game, he taught her how a while back, and they both fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Some things in here are similar to Doctor in the Photo. Trust me, they are meant to be that way. At this time, I would like to remind everyone that if you recognize it, I did not make it. No law breaking here. **_

Ch 25

When Booth went into the Hoover, he got called back into Cullen's office. He had to make his official statement. Sully did the same. He wished he didn't have to go about things that way. He thought it was bad enough when she put her hand on his. The things she suggested to Sully were downright nasty. He was happy he didn't have to hear those words. A lesser man would have taken her up on her offer. He just got rejected from Bones. It would have been easy for Sully to keep his mouth shut and get some sort of revenge with her. Sully is more of a stand up guy than that. Booth really hoped that they could completely repair their friendship. After their statements were made, Booth and Sully were going back down to their floor.

"Sully, you could have made things a lot worse for me. I want to thank you for not doing that." Booth was glad it was just them in the elevators.

"When it comes right down to it, I want Tempe to be happy. You are my friend, too. You should be happy, too. Just don't do a whole lot of PDA in front of me and I will be okay." He laughed.

"Bones isn't big on that."

"I know." Sully smiled and the elevators dinged, telling them it was their floor. They both walked out and Shaw was ready to update him on cases.

After work, he was anxious to go to Bones' apartment. He opened the door and found Bones and Parker sleeping on the couch. He checked in on Livi, who was sleeping on her bed. He sat in the chair for a moment. This is what it is like coming home to a family, he thought. I want this forever.

Bones woke up. Perhaps she felt him staring at her for too long. She smiled at him, feeling him looking at her. "How long have you been home?" She asked, without realizing she called her apartment their home.

"Just a few minutes; just long enough to realize how lucky I am." He leaned downed to kiss her but Parker was too much in the way. He sighed. "Come on buddy, I want to kiss my girlfriend."

Parker woke up. He realized he was sprawled all over Bones. "Sorry, Dad." He got up and went to the bathroom.

Booth went in for that kiss. It was longer than they realized, because it was broken by a tug on his arm. "Dada…. Dada…. Dada…." Livi wanted his attention and Parker laughed.

"I think she's a daddy's girl." He teased.

"I was a daddy's girl. There is nothing wrong with that. We will just have to make you Bones' boy." Brennan started tickling Parker's side. After a few minutes, her alarm on her phone went off. "Okay, I have to start making dinner. Parker, did you want to help me?" She asked him knowing he would want to help.

"What are we making?" He was hoping it was her macaroni and cheese.

"A whole chicken and garbanzo palau; if you don't like the garbanzo palau, I have some leftover macaroni and cheese in the fridge that I can heat up." She knew it was hard for children to try new things.

"I will try it. It helps that I will help you make it. So that way I know exactly what is in it. My Mom sometimes will tell me to try something. She won't tell me what's in it. I won't like it and then I find out it has something in it that I don't like. I could have avoided the whole situation if she would have told me." Parker didn't understand grown up logic.

"If she told you what was in it, you might be biased when you ate it. I understand the reasoning for her not telling you." Bones laughed. She was getting out all of the ingredients.

"I guess not. Why does she keep getting me to try the same things?"

"Tastes change, particularly when you are young. That is why. She is right in doing so. I used to hate broccoli when I was younger. I turned about thirteen and my Dad made it with cheese over it. I have loved it ever since. You just never know when things will change." She was showing him how to take the insides out of a pepper.

In the living room, Livi was being cuddled by Booth. She loved feeling snuggled by him. She then got her doll and handed it to him. He snuggled the doll, too. He decided it was fun time. He put her in the air like an airplane. She was giggling like crazy. Parker and Brennan peeped out of the kitchen to see what was going on. They both laughed, too.

After a short while, the table was set and Hodgins and Angela were at the door. They were welcomed in. They were enjoying talking with Parker. Livi had them giggling. Parker helped Brennan bring out the food.

"This is garbanzo palau, I chose it for two reasons. It is a dish served in Afghanistan. Also, it is rich in vitamin b6 and will help with your morning sickness, Angela."

"Well, I will give you an update on that tomorrow." She smiled.

They all ate their meals. Livi mostly ate the chicken she was given. Parker surprisingly liked all of his food. Booth was really impressed by this. After all that talk about not liking what his Mother gave him, he was more than willing to eat a dish from Afghanistan. He couldn't wait to hear this one from Rebecca. Although, to her credit, Bones prepared the whole meal with him. He was more likely to eat it when he made it himself. Rebecca's nanny also cooks. Booth isn't sure if she includes Parker or not.

"Bones do that thing you do, please." Parker asked. Booth smiled widely. He knew what Parker was asking and was often mesmerized by it himself.

Hodgins was wide eyed, wondering what she was going to do. He was often times impressed by his boss. "Okay," he said, as he saw her pull the chicken closer to her.

"All right. Judging by the pelvic diameter, you can tell it's female. The strong muscle attachments suggest it's free range. Hairline fractures to the tibia tarsus, indicating that her feet were restrained, and prior to her feet being severed.

"Thank you for waiting until after the dinner was over before showing me that trick." Angela wasn't exactly impressed. All the men at the table, however, were very pleased. At that point, Booth's phone and Brennan's phone starting going off. "I don't think only the chicken was murdered." Angela looked over at Hodgins.

Booth was mostly listening to his caller, most likely Cullen. Brennan was having more of a conversation. "No, Cam, I am not going. I am still on leave. I have the utmost faith in Mr. Bray. However, if he needs any help, I will be available over our computer systems or if really deemed necessary, I will come in. However, it will most definitely not be tonight. I have not yet employed anyone as an on call nanny service for Livi. Not to mention, Rebecca hasn't picked up Parker yet." There was silence. "I feel you are wasting your time, Cam. Mr. Bray will come in. I am sure of it. He would most assuredly want to prove himself. Now, I have to make sure Livi gets a bath before she falls asleep. Remember, you can lose me completely or just at night. Think about it." She then clicked the phone. She looked at Booth. "I would like to work, but I am not ready yet. If Wendell needs help, you know how to get a hold of me."

Hodgins looks down at his phone; he is being called in. He doesn't mind. Wendell might need help. Booth looks over at him. "Would you like a FBI escort?"

Hodgins smiles and says, "Yes." They leave a minute later.

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you. You are putting children before your work. That is a huge step." Angela looks to her friend.

"I really do need to hire a night time nanny service or perhaps talk to my father about babysitting. I am just not comfortable working late nights until I have something in place." She looked to Angela. "Do you have any idea what you would do?"

"Not yet, no. But we can figure it out together."


	26. Chapter 26

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 26

Parker ended up staying the night. Bones didn't mind at all. Rebecca didn't call Booth or Brennan. They really don't know why she didn't pick him up, she just didn't. Booth promised he would call her in the morning. He wasn't about to call her at two in the morning, when he got home. He was surprised to find Parker on the couch.

He climbed into bed with Bones. He was trying not to wake her. She woke up and cuddled into him. "I tried calling Rebecca, but she didn't answer. I didn't know if it was because she didn't want to talk to me or not. He was no trouble. How was the case?"

"Honestly, I think Wendell is going to need your help. Not that Wendell isn't good, but this one seems so odd." Booth started kissing her. Within a few minutes, they were making love. Booth didn't care about sleep.

The next morning, Brennan got Livi up and Parker ready for school. She drove him herself. She didn't want to wake Booth.

On the car ride to school, Parker looked worried. "My Mom has never not called before. I am getting worried about her."

"She probably just didn't want to deal with me," Brennan tried to reassure the boy.

"No, Bones, she likes you. She didn't like Hannah. She used to call Hannah a copy of her if the toner was out. She knows that I have always loved you. I once told him I hated her. It was because I never met her. It was because I was missing you." Parker looked at Bones seriously. "If something bad happened to Mom, please get me from school early. I just don't have a good feeling."

"Parker, I promise you, if something really bad happened to her, I will get you. Don't look so negative. It might not be what you think at all." She pulled up to the school and put the car in park. She gave him a hug. She didn't want to kiss him in front of his friends. She knew that could be bad, especially for boys.

She went back home with Livi. They gently kissed Booth on each of his cheeks. "That has to be the best way to wake up." He smiled.

"I all ready took Parker to school. He is really worried about his Mother. Please try to call her again. Then, you should really go to work." She hated to tell him the work part.

"Bones, I am so grateful for you taking Parker to school. I thought I set the alarm on my phone." He kissed her and Livi back.

"You did, but you didn't move. I shut it off." She laughed. "I think everything wore you out. You deserve a little sleep, Booth."

"Yeah, but it's not like Rebecca not to call. I am going to try all of her numbers." He picked up his cell phone. "Rebecca, where were you? Parker's been worried. Honestly, Bones and I were worried, too. I see. Yes. Oh, I am so sorry. Yes. Okay. I will. Yes, we will take him for the rest of the week. Just get yourself together. Okay, no problem. Bye." He pushed the end button on his cell phone. "Bones, my ex girlfriend is crazy. Hannah somehow seduced Brent. Brent slept with her. It all came out last night. Apparently, instead of making me miserable, she is now making my family miserable. Brent felt guilty and told her the truth. They had a big blow out last night. Brent is moving out. Why would Hannah do such a thing?" He just couldn't believe it.

"She couldn't get to you, so she is getting to your son and your son's mother. Brent, unfortunately, was an easy target. I am sorry she did this to Rebecca. No wonder she didn't want to talk to anyone. She was in the middle of fighting with Brent." It all made sense to her now.

"She asked if we could take Parker for the rest of the week. I said sure, I hope you don't mind. She wants to get Brent's stuff out and make the house just theirs' again. Get all the trace of him out." Booth remembers when it was him. However, he didn't cheat on Rebecca. He just wanted to marry her.

"I would love to take Parker for the rest of the week. However, until we decide upon a bigger place, perhaps I could buy a hideaway mattress for him? What's his favorite character right now?" She felt odd saying it, but she wanted this relationship. However, her apartment and his apartment were both too small if they had Parker over.

"You want to move in together?" Booth asked with the biggest cheesiest grin on his face.

"You are here every night. It is good that you don't have a pet; it would have died last week. I am only being rational. I would need sheets for the mattress, so which character?" She didn't want him getting all cocky on her.

"Rational, huh? Would you think it was rational if I wanted to adopt Livi with you?" He asked, almost holding his breath.

She was taken aback. "Really? You want to adopt her with me?"

"She calls me Dada. I take that title very seriously. I am not rushing us. I am just being honest with you." He didn't want her running for the hills or some unknown country.

Instead, she had a few tears running down her cheek. "I can get it arranged. Of course you take that title seriously. You are a good father to Parker. Why wouldn't you be to Livi?"

He kissed them both. "Olivia Brennan Booth. It sounds like a good name."He was smiling.

"No, Booth, I have a problem with that. First of all, Olivia's middle name is Marie. I wish to keep that the same as what her birth mother gave her. Her last name should be Booth, just Booth. It is common in this society that children take their father's name. Brennan isn't even technically my name. Her last name should be Booth."

Booth must have done something good, because he felt karma paying him back for something. He couldn't believe that Bones wanted Olivia to have his last name. Of course, she used anthropology for the reasoning, but it was still valid to her. "Okay, Bones, whatever you want. Oh, and Iron Man. Parker is totally into Iron Man because of the second movie." She kissed him and then he felt bad because he had to go to work. He didn't realize she was waiting to go with him.


	27. Chapter 27

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 27

Booth and Brennan took Livi to the daycare. Booth had no idea that she was going with him. Livi took Tracy's hand and seemed to be okay with going to play with the other kids. They left to go to the lab.

Wendell smiled as he saw Brennan and Booth come in. "Hi, I have some results all ready." He went over her height and weight. There were other things that Wendell was saying, but Brennan had her eyes focused on the ring that was bagged into evidence. It is exactly like her ring. She is her height and weight. She found these two details odd.

"Wendell, it seems you have things well at hand, I will go with Booth unless you had any questions for me." She smiled at her intern.

"No, not yet, Dr. Brennan. If something comes up, I will ask." Wendell knew she was trying to juggle being a mom for the first time and her love of her work.

On the way to the Hoover, Brennan thought she would bring up her discovery. "Booth, did you notice that the victim had the same ring as I do?"

"I thought so. Dolphins are very popular, Bones." He smiled at her.

"Did you also notice that she was the same height and weight as I am?"

"She was very lucky until this murder, Bones. You know I have been very fond of your proportions." He gave her one of those naughty looks right before they would make love.

"Booth, I am serious." Although with that look on his face, she was half tempted to make him turn around and go back to the apartment.

"So am I, Bones. Do you know how hard it was not to touch you for how many years?" He bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't talk about before. He shouldn't talk about the times that they both screwed up. He mostly blamed himself. He should have been more honest with her. He should have let her get used to the idea.

"Do you remember when you said that there were some people you can't sleep with? Do you remember me telling you that I would help you if you slipped up? That was me telling you. You must not have wanted to touch me then because the next thing I know, you are in a relationship with Cam. I told myself then that I would just be bad for you. I tried to move on with Sully, but he was just a poor substitute for you. That's why at the Hoover, I said no. I told myself all those years that I would be bad for you. You drew that line after Cam." She was trying hard not to cry.

"I am such an idiot. I told myself that I was reading signals wrong. I couldn't have you, so I went out with Cam. Cam got hurt and if you ever got hurt, I would never forgive myself." He could have spared them both a lot of sorrow. Although, so could she.

"We are doing better at communicating now than we did back then. No more hiding things. Now we can say how we feel." She smiled at him, telling him that it was both of their faults. He took her hand.

"You are so right, Bones. You know I have loved you for so long I can't remember when I didn't love you."

"Booth, I hope you are being metaphoric." He nodded. "I love you. It has taken me a long time to admit it because I didn't want to be hurt. But I really love you. However, we need to work." He pulled into the parking garage. They both got out of the SUV and entered the Hoover.

They went to his office first thing. He looked at his messages. Then he noticed Cullen and a man he has never met in the bullpen. Booth and Brennan come out; they expect this is Summers' replacement.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Robert Stanney." Cullen started the introductions.

"Bobby?" Brennan looks at him and gives him a big hug.

Booth instantly gets jealous and tries not to show it. He does not succeed. Sully smirks. Cullen smiles and Booth gets confused.

"How are you, Bobby? Tell me how are April and the kids?" Brennan starts asking. Booth is instantly relieved when he notices this man's wedding band and hears he has a wife and children.

"Tempe, they are all fine. They were excited when I told them I would be working with you. They will be moving in a few weeks. We haven't seen you since you that dig in Guatemala. You said your partner was recovering from a brain tumor. I suspect this is Booth?" The man extends his hand to Booth. Booth is surprised that Bones was talking about him on a dig. How did this guy end up on a dig with Bones?

"Bob apparently was in the army special forces. On most of my digs, he headed my security. However, wherever he went, his wife and children just happened to be in the same country. After I started working with the FBI, someone made it apparent that I should not be unescorted in another country on digs." She made the comment to Booth, knowing full well it was him.

"Thanks, man. You have kept me on some easier assignments. Although, sometimes she did duck out on us." Bob smiled.

"I thought that Stanney here would be a good fit. He has more than enough credentials and he has worked with Dr. Brennan before." Cullen said, smiling. He knew at first Booth would be jealous. He took bets with the bullpen as to how fast he would get upset. He was going home with an extra two hundred dollars tonight.

All of the introductions were made. Booth all ready liked Stanney. Although, if he wasn't married, he wouldn't be so sure. Stanney was about his age and was built and handsome. He was a military man and had knowledge of forensics basically straight from Bones. Cullen did a way better job this time. They staff was going over theories. They had a break from their session and Booth and Brennan went into the office alone.

"You looked angry when I hugged Bob. Did I do something wrong?" Brennan was new to this and did not want to mess anything up.

"Honestly, I was a jerk. I see you hugging a guy I don't know and I got a little jealous. You did nothing wrong. You saw an old friend, a married friend, and I acted badly." He held her hand. They were still in the Hoover; he couldn't hug her like he wanted.

"I would probably have felt the same way if I saw you hugging Summers or someone else I didn't know. At least we can be honest and laugh a little bit. Besides, I only found a good friend in Bob. He was someone I could talk to. He reminded me of you, except I didn't want to kiss him." She laughed.

"That makes me feel better. I think things are going to be running way better with him around."


	28. Chapter 28

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 28

They went over a few more things when Brennan decided things were well at hand. She took a taxi to the mall and looked for a hideaway bed. The salespeople were helpful and they would deliver it tonight. She also bought the sheets that Booth recommended.

She took a taxi back to the lab. She checked on Wendell, who was doing fine. She knew that he would do well, but Booth thought it would be a tough one. She went into her office to catch up on paperwork and emails.

She went into her emails and saw it was bombarded with emails from Hannah. She called Booth right away. She started reading the emails. None of them were threatening. Most of them talked about their friendship. How Brennan betrayed their friendship and didn't know how to be a friend. They talked about how hurt Hannah was over it. Brennan was quite surprised by this. She knew Hannah to be a fiercely strong and independent person. She thinks Hannah wrote these to make her feel guilty. She would not feel guilty. She let Hannah have her time with Booth. She even tried to help. Temperance Brennan was no fool. She wasn't going to feel guilty for Hannah's mistakes.

Booth walked in. "What do they say?" He was expecting some horrible cat fight.

"She talks about how hurt she is about how I destroyed our friendship. She is trying to make me feel guilty. I think she was trying to make me break up with you. Hannah is not a fragile person. My friendship was not that important to her. Not how she is putting it in these emails. I will not feel guilty, Booth." She was angry.

"Let me read a few." Booth was starting to read them. Hannah was really laying it on thick. A lot of people would have let these get to them. It was good Bones was so smart. "Yeah, I've read enough. You are absolutely right. She is trying to make you feel bad. I hope that none of this is working. You did all you could to be her friend and my friend. You are a better friend than we both deserved at the time. You definitely don't deserve this. Let's go get Angela." She nodded. She really didn't want to talk about the emails anymore.

Booth went into Angela's office and was surprised that Bones went off by herself. She was leaving the lab. She went to the daycare. She needed to see Livi. She needed to feel the love of her daughter. She got there and was greeted by the staff. She saw Olivia playing with blocks with a little girl beside her. They both seemed to be playing well together. This was making her feel really good. Her daughter was getting along with other kids her age. It was way better than she did as a child.

Then, Olivia looked up and saw her mother. "Mama, mama, up!" She had her arms raised.

"Yes, I will pick you up. You are one smart little girl." The little girl snuggled to her mother's face. This was exactly the thing she needed. This was the love that she needed the most. She loves Booth. But the love she feels for Olivia and Parker, it is a completely different feeling. She didn't realize it, but some of the daycare workers were looking at her. They were not used to seeing her so openly loving to anyone. They were surprised but accepting. This little girl needed all the love she could get.

She took Livi into Angela's office. Angela was more than happy to see them both. Booth got a phone call and had to leave. It was a little odd. Normally, he gives more of an account of where he goes.

He met Hannah at a restaurant that he normally doesn't go to. It was just them. He wanted to know what she wanted. They sat down and ordered their drinks.

"Seeley, did you ever love me?" she asked him.

"Yes, Hannah. I did love you. I want to know why you are making my life miserable."

"Basically, because mine is. How could you leave me for her?" She didn't understand.

"I have always loved Bones. I never thought we had a chance. She came back from Indonesia wanting to give us that chance. She found out that I had you and she was happy for us, even though it tore her up. She gave you the best advice because she truly was your friend and you didn't take it. I need someone who loves me and my son. I need an independent woman, but a woman who also needs me. You aren't ready. Bones loves me and she is ready. My son adores her. I love Olivia. We really have something special. Bones sees me with someone else and befriends her and tries to help her keep me happy. You see me with someone else and you make my life and family miserable. You shouldn't have messed with Brent and Rebecca. Rebecca didn't do anything to you." He didn't know what she was expecting.

"I got an offer to go back overseas. I guess I will take it. I don't have anything holding me back. Just let me know when you are done with whatever game this is with Temperance. I will be waiting." She patted his back when she left the restaurant.

He didn't know what to think. Hopefully she would leave. He has had some messy breakups but nothing like this. Bones wanted him to be happy no matter what. Hannah wanted him to be happy with her. I guess that really says it all.

He paid for the drinks and left the restaurant. He called Bones to tell her he would pick up Parker. It was funny to him that Parker almost looked disappointed when Bones wasn't with him to pick Parker up. Parker really wanted her there. Booth still remembered the day Parker said he hated Hannah. He never even met her. He hated her because they never met and Parker felt she was driving a wedge between them. Not to mention he was missing his favorite scientist. He couldn't wait to get Parker to the apartment. The bed was going to be delivered tonight. He wanted Parker to have a better place to sleep as well. Leave it to Bones to make sure everyone felt welcome. He really was the luckiest guy on the planet.


	29. Chapter 29

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 29

When Booth came back with Parker, Livi was back at daycare. Serious work was being done. Booth asked his son nicely to join the kids in the afterschool program. Parker was excited to see Max.

"Booth, Wendell found that we are looking for someone in the medical field. Angela is running her dentals. Hodgins thinks it was last November." He nodded.

Brennan let Wendell take the lead on the body and was assisting him. Wendell was quite shocked. However, she explained that she was not sure if she was coming back tomorrow. It is his body. He should take the lead.

Booth and Angela were doing a search for medical professionals that went missing last November. They got a match with Lauren Eames. Angela stopped the random search for her dentals put a request in to her specific dentist.

"Bones, we think that the victim is Lauren Eames. She is a surgeon. Not married and no kids, she didn't have anyone to miss her. I all ready called her boss, he will see us tomorrow. Why don't we go home?"

She nodded. It was late. Booth picked Livi up at the daycare. She was the last one there. Booth felt bad. Brennan went to the afterschool program. Parker was the only one there with Max. They were putting away the supplies and talking.

Parker was asking about Brennan as a child. She found it quite sweet. She didn't know what her father was going to say.

"My Tempe has always been special. I could tell right away. She would just sit and look at things as a baby. She didn't talk for the longest time and we thought something may be wrong. Then, all of a sudden, she was talking in full sentences. When she decides she wants to do something, she will do it." Max patted him on the back.

At this point, Brennan walks in. "I am sorry I am so late."

"Don't think anything about it. After we cleaned up we were about to get Livi for the daycare person." Max tells her.

"I appreciate that. Booth went to get her." She smiles at them.

"You can leave me with Grandpa Max anytime." Parker smiles back.

"Grandpa Max?" Brennan questions.

"I asked him if it was okay. He says he likes it. He only has granddaughters, you know. I am the only boy, so I'm special." Parker boasts.

"You are correct, Parker. Everything you said is completely right." She gives her father a hug and whispers a "thank you" to him.

"On my Mom's side, I only have a Grandma. I only have Pops on my Dad's side and he can't get around so well. Grandpa Max said he would be happy to do stuff with me." Parker goes on.

Booth comes in, hearing his last sentence. He is holding Livi and a diaper bag.

"Hey, Dad! Can one weekend you, me, and Grandpa Max go fishing?" He excitedly asks his father.

"Well, Max, do you fish?" He never really saw Max as an outdoorsy type. However, you should never jump to conclusions.

"Actually, Booth I do. Do you know who else fishes?" He asks Parker. Parker looked confused. It was as if there wasn't anyone left. "My Tempe fishes. She doesn't even need a pole if you are in a stream. She can fish with a sharp stick." Max boasts about his daughter.

"Wow, you can really do that?" Parker asks."

"Yes. I went on many digs in remote locations. You got food the same way the locals did. You don't want to offend them by bringing pre packaged food. They would show you their way of life. I got to be very proficient at it." She was surprised that this impresses Parker.

"Can you come, too?" He asks, nervously.

"Maybe one weekend we can all go camping and fishing. That sounds like fun." She smiles at him. Booth can't believe he is hearing this from Bones. However, he has never seen her on her digs. If Max says she can fish with a stick, she probably can.

They go to the diner to eat, because it is so late. The waitresses have been acting different around them lately. Booth doesn't notice, but Brennan does. It is like they are watching them. She tries to put it out of her mind. However, the staff loves seeing them together as a family. It is all they ever wanted for the couple.

At home, Brennan gives Livi a bath, while Booth takes care of the hideaway bed that was delivered. He was grateful that Brennan's apartment has a doorman. Parker was ecstatic about his bed. They set it up in Livi's room, for now. It was a little cramped, but it was the best they could do.

The children were asleep. Booth and Brennan were in bed. Booth was surprised to see Brennan in bed with her laptop. "Bones, what are you doing? You should not be working right now. It is time to relax."

"I am relaxed. I was looking at homes online. Do you want to get a house together?" She asks shyly. He has never known Bones to be shy in her life.

"Yes, Bones, I think that would be great, beyond great. There isn't a word for it."

They are looking at a few houses and Brennan remembers something. "Tomorrow afternoon I have a meeting with foster services. It will be here, in the apartment. I am sure if you still want to adopt Livi, Ms. Hillier will want to meet you."

"Of course, I will have to run it by Stanney, but when I tell him the circumstances, I don't think he will have issue with it." He smiles. Having your boss be friends with your girlfriend will definitely come in handy.

They look at a few more houses when Booth gets a phone call. "Booth."

"Hi, Seeley, it's me. I am going back to Afghanistan. I want you to know that I am sorry it had to be like this. You can always call Charlie at the station to get a hold of me. Tell Temperance….. tell her that I am sorry, too. I did not take this gracefully. This is the first time I have ever been broken up with. Usually the boyfriend is upset because I am going to a new location." She sighs.

"See, right there is why it wouldn't work. I need someone who will stay here. Even when you were with me, you were in another state. I wish you well, Hannah. Please be careful. I hope you find someone worth staying for some day." He hung up the phone.

Brennan looked at him. He didn't look sad. There was no actual expression on his face. "Are you okay, Booth?"

"Actually, I am wonderful. I know that Hannah and I were never meant to be. She pretty much confessed that eventually she would have gone to another country. With her it was fun and easy. She doesn't know my secrets or my past. She doesn't know what keeps me up at night. What we have, it's harder but way more rewarding. We know a lot more about each other because we have been friends for so long. There is nowhere that I would rather be than right here with you." He kisses her and the laptop gets quickly put away. The bedroom door gets locked, for now. He wants to prove to her how much he loves her.


	30. Chapter 30

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I had trouble posting yesterday. Now you have everything you should…..**_

Ch 30

Brennan woke up extra early. She got Parker up to so he could get a shower. She had cereals out waiting for him. She got Livi up. Livi woke up Booth. Brennan didn't mean for that to happen, but it just does sometimes.

When Booth got up he saw Parker all ready showered and dressed. He was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Livi was having fun with her cereal.

"Good morning, you two." He smiles at them.

"Good morning, Dad." Parker says in between bites.

"Dada, Dada." Livi squeals.

Brennan comes out of the bathroom. Booth is mesmerized by her beauty even though she is wearing yoga pants and one of his shirts. She looks amazing to him.

"I am sorry, just cereal today. But the other day, Parker told me you liked this." She held up the box of cereal Parker picked out.

"Bones, you're the best." He kissed her cheek.

"Mama Bones, Mama Bones!" Livi squealed. Parker and Booth started laughing.

"See what she picked up off of you two." Brennan laughed. "Booth, will you take Parker to school? I want to make sure everything looks perfect for when Ms. Hillier gets here."

"Bones, the place looks great. But yes, I will take the little man to school. Are you almost ready, Bub?" He asks, wondering how much time he has to eat breakfast.

"I don't have much to do, Dad. Just finish my cereal and brush my teeth. Get on my shoes and coat." Parker had his eyes rolled; thinking of anything else he possibly had to do.

"Okay, sounds like we have plenty of time. I am going to get myself some cereal." With that, Booth got himself some marshmallow cereal.

Before long, kisses and hugs were given. The Booth boys were out the door. Livi saw her mother picking up toys. She apparently didn't want her mother playing with them, so she got them all out behind her. "Livi, I just picked those up. Here, let's do it together." She took the little girl's hand and picked up a block with it. She then put it in the box. They both started doing it. Everything was picked up again in no time. She would have to remember to include Livi in the cleanup.

The house was clean to her standards. She got a shower but this time Livi stayed outside on the towel, playing with her ducks. She was content for that short amount of time. Brennan got dressed. She brushed her hair. Livi took the hairbrush from her and tried brushing her hair, too. Livi doesn't have quite the full head of hair that Brennan does, but she has some. Livi seemed proud of herself.

Brennan took Olivia into her room and got out two outfits. One was a dress with daisies on it. The other was a plaid skirt and a red top. She chose the daisy dress. She looks beautiful. You could tell that she was gaining weight. Her scars were disappearing. Overall, she was looking happier and healthier.

"Mama Bones, up!" She had her arms open for Brennan to pick her up. She pointed to the bookshelf. She wanted a book. Brennan took her closer so Olivia could choose one. She chose three. She started squirming like she wanted down.

"Olivia, can you say down?" Brennan asked her. She looked very frustrated to her mother. Brennan decided to let her down anyway. Olivia ran to the couch with her books. Brennan took her time shutting off the lights on the way. "Olivia, can you say book?" She pointed to the books.

"Book, Mama Bones, book." She smiles at her mother.

"Very good, Olivia. Let's read this together. She started reading the book to Olivia. There was a knock on the door.

Ms. Hillier was early. I guess there has to be some element of surprise. She let the young woman in. Olivia instantly climbed into her mother's lap. "Livi, remember this is Anna? Anna is our friend." Brennan took the child's hand and placed it into the children's services worker's hand. Ms. Hillier held her hand softly.

"It's nice to see you again, Olivia. Do you like it with your mother?" She was unsure of how the little girl would respond.

"Mama Bones, Dada, Pawka." Olivia let go of Ms. Hillier's hand and shied back into her mother's arms.

Brennan texted Booth that she was there early. He was on his way. "I think she is trying to tell you that it's more than just me here. Booth has been staying here. Also, we have had Parker here all week." She explained the custody arrangement that Booth has, that he takes his son whenever offered. She showed Ms. Hillier the hideaway bed and explained they are looking for a house. At this point, Booth comes into the apartment.

"Dada, up; Dada up!" Olivia almost demands. He picks her up. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Well, I see she gets her point across to you guys." Ms. Hillier commented.

"Ms. Hillier, I don't know if you remember me; I am Seeley Booth." He shakes her hand.

"Yes, of course. It was good of you to come."

"Well, the thing is, I want to adopt her as well. We both agreed for her to have my last name." He said the last statement proudly.

"You work for the FBI, so I don't see there being a problem with the background check. Let's get signing some forms."

Brennan took Olivia while they went through paperwork. She was surprised that Ms. Hillier was so efficient and willing to put Booth on the adoption papers. However, he is in the FBI. Looking from that standpoint, most of his peers are honorable men. Booth is an honorable man. She might have noticed this when he was as upset as she was about the accusations in the paper. Either way, she was happy they were getting the papers signed. In the meantime, she was reading the books to Olivia.


	31. Chapter 31

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 31

After a while, Ms. Hillier took a good look at Olivia. She was gaining weight. Her scars looked like they were healing. She was very impressed by her language skills improving. Olivia was one lucky girl. She only wished all of her kids she looked over had such good results. She also noticed that Olivia wasn't as afraid of her as she was the last time. Her emotional health was progressing as well. She left, letting them live their lives again.

Booth shut the door behind her. "I can't believe it was so easy. She really just let me sign the forms." He was excited.

"She has to run your background check, but as she stated, if you can work in the FBI, there should be no problems at all. You are a good man, Booth. You should let yourself acknowledge it sometimes." She kissed him. Livi was having none of that. She wanted in.

"Dada, Mama Bones, up!" she squealed.

They both started laughing and starting giving her cuddles and kisses as well. He was so happy, but he had to get back to work. "I really should get back to the Hoover."

She knew he had to go as well. "I understand. I will pick up Parker." Everyone got one last kiss and he was out the door.

"Well, Livi, let's go to that nanny agency and see about getting us some extra help." She smiled at her daughter. When Livi saw her mother getting her jacket, she got excited that they were leaving. She got them ready and they were out the door.

A while later, she pulled in to the building's parking for the nanny services. It was an elite style building. She got Livi out of her car seat and grabbed her bag. She often put her wallet in the diaper bag now and carried that. She was never one for a purse. She had her satchel for work and her kit. Then she had her purses for galas and such. But on an everyday basis, she often just used her satchel.

They entered the building and were welcomed immediately. Apparently, a lot of people knew who she was. She liked anonymity better. She went to the desk and was greeted by a perky blonde woman. "Can I help you? Oh, you're Temperance Brennan. How silly of me. Oh, you're a little early; but better early than late, I always say. Go ahead and have a seat. We will be with you in a few minutes."

She smiled and sat down. There was a place for the children to play. She let Livi play. She had to remind herself to sanitize her hands after they left. Livi started looking at a book. She looked at the pages and made up nonsense words like she was reading it. Brennan thought this was quite interesting.

She was called. She picked Olivia up with the book. They went through a series of halls to an office. She was greeted by a tall woman with dark hair. "Hello, Ms. Brennan. I am Chloe Bishop. Thank you for choosing our services. What can we provide you with?" She motioned for her to sit down.

"I would need someone on a part time basis. We have daycare at the Jeffersonian. I would need someone for after that sometimes, or if I am called to a crime scene at an odd hour. Could your agency help me with that?" She wasn't sure if anyone was willing to watch her daughter at an odd hour. Even if they did, she wasn't sure if she was liable to trust them.

"We do have several girls who meet your criteria. Now, Olivia is your foster daughter, correct?"

"Yes, she still needs a little bit of coddling. She is easily frightened around strangers." Olivia was in her mother's lap. However, she didn't move off of her lap.

"I see. Is it just you and your daughter?"

"Well, no. My partner is living with me. He has a son who is over sometimes. Why is all of this relevant?" She was a little taken aback by all of the questions.

"I promise you all of the information is confidential. It is just we need to know how much to charge, dear."

"Well, if Parker were there, I would gladly pay more. Money is not an issue. Finding the right person is." She wasn't so happy with the woman's demeanor. She has all ready been in the papers.

"I can have the candidates meet you tomorrow night if you like."

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you."

"Is six o'clock okay?" She asked, not wanting to offend her new client anymore than she all ready had.

"Yes, that is fine. Thank you." She left the book on the chair and took Livi out of the office. She just did not like the nosiness of that interview. There had to be a better way to get information than what the woman did. It just rubbed her the wrong way.

She went from there to the Hoover. She wanted to see if they made any progress with the case. She went in there with Olivia in a stroller. She had fallen asleep in the car. She maneuvered her way to see Booth. She was in the bullpen when an agent from another division came up to her.

"Hey, ice queen, this isn't bring your kid to work day. I know you're the feminist and what not, but kids don't belong here."

Bob and Booth came out of the office. The team members of the bull pen were shocked. Brennan was about to reply when she heard Bob behind her. "I wonder if you would say the same thing to me. My children will be visiting me at work. Do you think that they don't belong here as well….what's your name?"

He stood frozen.

"That's Mike O'Neal in cyber crimes." Booth told his boss. "He was angry that he didn't get chosen to be on my team. Now he's just taking it out on Bones."

"Perotta, will you tell my assistant that I want the last five cases that O'Neal has had on my desk please?" He asked her nicely.

"Will do, ADD Stanney. I will call her now." Peyton loved when she got to watch people in trouble and she wasn't stepping in it.

"O'Neal, go back to cyber crimes and leave our liaisons alone. You were lucky she didn't take you down right here in the Hoover." Stanney chuckled. He left swiftly. "Now that he's gone, update me and Tempe about the Eames case."

There wasn't a lot to say. She was alone in the world. There was some talk about a helicopter pilot. Sully and Shaw were going to interview him later today. Her boss left some recordings of her cases and the paperwork. Other than that, there wasn't a lot to go on.

"I will see if Wendell or anyone else has anything at the Jeffersonian before I go pick up Parker." She smiled.

"I am not used to seeing you like this, Tempe. Being a mom, it's looking good on you." Stanney gave her a pat on the back. She just nodded and was out the door. She was still trying to keep professional at work.


	32. Chapter 32

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all the well wishes and condolences. I am feeling a little better. You guys gave me some inspiration to write again.**_

Ch 32

Brennan went to see what her team had. She was quite surprised. There were drugs found on or in Lauren Eames. She had a lot of drugs available to her at the hospital, yet she chose street drugs. Brennan remembered the ring and the height and weight of the woman. She remembered how she was the best in her field. Then she remembered how alone this woman was. She thought that some time ago, she could have easily have put herself in Lauren Eames' shoes. However, a little girl changed all of that for her. If it weren't for Olivia, Booth may have held in his true feelings. She thought Booth was happy. She wasn't going to mess that up for him. One little girl gave her a family. She thought she was going to have the love of a daughter. With Olivia, she got the love of Booth and Parker as well. She was nothing like Lauren Eames and it was because of Olivia.

Everyone loved having Livi around. However, Brennan never had her anywhere near any of the equipment. That was a deal she made with Cam. She didn't want Livi around the equipment, so it was fine by her.

Wendell loved seeing this side of his boss. Many of the other interns didn't believe him when he said she was much more at peace. He thought that motherhood was the thing that made his boss happiest. Booth had been his friend for a long time. He knew he loved Dr. Brennan. He was more surprised than anybody when Booth came back with Hannah. Hannah seemed nice, but he didn't look at her the same way. Wendell was happy that the world seemed to have righted itself when this little girl came along.

Brennan went to her office for a bit. Livi was playing in a playpen that was put in her office a week ago by Angela. Brennan gave her a book and she was fine. She was pretending to read it, just like at the nanny service. She smiled at this. Perhaps I have a reader, she thought. She often found books comforting as a child. It would be nice for her and Livi to have that in common.

She went through her emails and saw another email from Hannah.

_Dear Temperance,_

_I am on my way back to Afghanistan. You may have him now, but I will get him back some day. He will grow tired of your coldness. He will get tired of your skeleton talk. There is only so much creepiness a man can take. You are the queen of creepiness. Although you are pretty, I am more beautiful. It is only a matter of time. You know he likes blondes better. I will warm up to his child. I have to get used to it, is all. Booth and I are not over. Enjoy him while he is in your bed now, because he won't be there long. You used to be my friend. Friends don't take other friend's boyfriends away. _

_Hannah_

She couldn't believe it. After all this time, she thought it was done and over with. She is still being harassed. She called Angela in and they filed another charge to her.

"You know she's just jealous, right Bren?" Angela asked.

"Sure, I guess." She said.

"You were able to commit to Booth. You are everything he has ever wanted. She is not used to being in second place. I really don't think it's about her caring for Booth. I think it's more about the fact that he dumped her. She's the kind that dumps, not the one that gets dumped. You can give him what he wants the most. You can give him a family." Angela smiles at her friend.

"How could she reject Parker without even giving him a chance? He's such a great little boy." She couldn't understand Hannah's logic. Maybe she just wasn't meant to understand that kind of logic.

"Exactly, sweetie."

"Speaking of, I should be leaving to get Parker." She scooped Livi and the bag and was out the door. Angela was smiling at her friend. She couldn't wait until she was the one scooping up a baby to leave to go somewhere. She wanted to have this baby soon.

She was in the school's parking lot on time. She saw Parker standing there, waiting with his mother. She was very surprised to see Rebecca there. Parker looked upset. She didn't like this at all. She got out of the car and motioned for them to come closer to her. Livi was asleep again and she didn't want to wake her up. They walked closer and they all got in Brennan's car.

"Hello, Temperance. I was just telling Parker some good news. However, he doesn't think it is good news." Rebecca sighed.

"She wants to take me to England. Not for a vacation, she wants to live there. I don't want to go." Parker started crying. It almost hurt Brennan physically to see Parker so upset.

"Why do you want to move to England?" She wanted some kind of explanation.

"I got a promotion. I don't have a boyfriend keeping me here. I think Parker and I should go." She stated simply.

"What about Booth? It would kill him not to see Parker. Also, all of his friends are here. Pops is here. Why would you take him away from his security?" It didn't make sense.

"I have an opportunity with a lot more pay and prestige. I want a new start. I deserve a new start. Parker is my son. We can go wherever we want." Rebecca played the mom card on Brennan.

"Can't you see he is upset?" She states the obvious. Brennan doesn't know what to do.

"Mom, I don't want to leave Dad. I don't want to leave Bones and Livi. What if I am in England and Pops gets sick? Can't I stay here?" Parker asked, sniffling.

"I just can't abandon you, Parker." Rebecca says.

"What about temporary custody?" Brennan asks. "How long will you have this position? As soon as you come back to the states, you can have him back."

"I will think about it." Rebecca says. She gives Parker a hug and a kiss and she leaves the car.


	33. Chapter 33

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 33

"Bones, I love my Mom, but I don't want to go to another country. I don't care if they speak the same language. This is my home. I want to stay here." Parker was very distraught. Brennan didn't want the boy to go. She would need to talk to Booth.

"Parker, I love you. I don't want you to leave. The first thing we need to do is talk to your Father. Maybe he can talk more sense into your Mother. I don't want to go to court over this. It isn't fair to anyone. If we can settle this in a friendly way, I think that would be best. Don't you?" She tried to use logic on Parker. Usually, it works.

"I don't want to go to family court. My friend Jimmy had to go. He said it was awful. You're right, friendly way would probably be best." Parker was so glad that Bones was around. He didn't know if his Dad would fight for him or not without her. Parker knew how other families worked. His friends' dads got more time with them. It was a set schedule. His life didn't work that way. He didn't know why his Dad didn't fight his Mom in court. Maybe it was like Bones said; he didn't want to put everyone through that kind of thing. He knew that his own Mother wasn't fair a lot of the time. There just wasn't anything he could do about it.

Instead of going back to the lab, Brennan decided it was time for ice cream. She knew of this place that made the best soft serve. Parker noticed they weren't going in the direction of the Jeffersonian or either apartment. "Bones, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She used to love it when Max would say that to her in the car when she was little. Thinking back on it, they were probably running from someone or something, but she always loved the surprise.

She pulled up to the ice cream place. Parker looked at her strangely. He knew Bones as an "eat your vegetables" kind of person. They didn't have dinner yet. "Are you seriously taking us to ice cream before dinner?" His eyes lit up.

"Every so often, it doesn't hurt." She picked Livi up and they went in. There were all kinds of flavors. She got vanilla cream for Livi; she wasn't sure about allergies yet. She picked out mint chocolate chip for herself. "What kind do you want?" she asked Parker.

"I want the play dough kind." He smiled at her. She looked on the menu and it was there. They ordered and ate. Parker and Livi were smiling the whole time. Livi was making quite a mess. They cleaned up. Brennan ordered more ice cream to go. They sold it in quarts. She felt bad that Booth was at work. He has a sweet tooth.

They went home and started on dinner. Brennan teased Parker that he would have to eat double vegetables because he ate the ice cream. Parker would help Brennan with anything she needed. Livi was having fun in the high chair. Brennan gave her extra large crayons and paper for her to draw. She asked Parker for extra help watching her to make sure she didn't eat the crayons.

Dinner was almost done when Booth came home. He was happy to see Bones and Parker getting along. Livi immediately demanded that she be picked up by him. This was what he had wanted his whole life. He wanted a real family.

At dinner, things settled down. He saw a serious look on Bones' and Parker's faces. "Booth, we need to talk about something." Brennan didn't like starting this conversation, but it needed to be said. Booth nodded to her. "Today when I picked up Parker, Rebecca was there. She got a promotion. She wants to move Parker to England with her. Parker wants to stay with us. I tried to talk some sense into Rebecca. She said she would think about what I said, but honestly, I am not sure how this is going to play out."

Booth looked over to his son, who was all ready teary eyed. He could tell that Parker didn't want to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" It was all he could say.

"Dad, she wants me to give up my life here. It's not fair to me. Sure, she might not like her life, but I like mine. It's not like she's moving a half hour away. This is across the ocean." Parker thought this through carefully.

"I told Parker that we would want to settle this amicably. If not, it might be worth going to court over. Rebecca has never given you your parental rights. Now she wants to leave the country with him for an extended amount of time. It's not fair to either of you." Brennan was adamant that he stand up for himself this time.

"A boy needs his mother." Booth really didn't have either at Parker's age. He was really only guessing.

"Statistically, he is at an age when he needs his father over his mother. He needs to look to you for guidance on how to be a man. Talk to Sweets about it if you want. Or maybe just talk to Parker. I did what I could and got ice cream before dinner. I brought some home, as well." She looked to Booth and Parker. Their eyes both lit up at this thought.

Booth knew he would have this talk with Parker, just not at the moment. Bones took Parker to get ice cream before dinner. She knew just what to do to cheer him up. He was feeling grateful for having her in his life. He probably wouldn't even be considering anything if it weren't for her. He just accepted whatever hand Rebecca dealt him. He was just grateful for any time he got to spend with his son.

After dinner, Parker sat in the kitchen, doing his homework. Brennan told Booth about how he cried in her car. She also told him about her email that she got before all of this happened. Booth made two phone calls. One call was to the Hoover. The other was to Rebecca. They needed to straighten some things out.


	34. Chapter 34

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 34

Booth was trying to take the punches as they were coming to him. Hannah was still emailing Bones. As if that weren't bad enough, his ex was taking his son across the ocean. The call to the Hoover was quite simple. Rebecca was not so easy. He got Rebecca to come over after the kids were in bed. That way, they wouldn't be watching what was going on. It took a lot of convincing just for that.

Brennan put Livi to bed. She let Booth and Parker talk about the situation.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me and Bones?" Booth asked his son.

"Yeah, Dad. Mom always works and I am with a sitter. She never does anything fun. It's all about looking good to everyone else." Parker tried to explain.

"What do you mean, Bub?"

"She just usually expects me to watch t.v. She never does anything with me. Then we go places where her friends are and pretend like we have this perfect relationship. Or we go to Grandma's and we pretend. Then you might have to cancel a day because of a case and she won't let me see you for days. When I do see you, you actually spend time with me. She's not the worst mom in the world, but I don't want to be in another country, all alone, and expected to watch television. You and Bones are still interested in me. So I want to stay with you." It was hard for him to explain. His mother wasn't the worst mother in the world, just not active in his life. "She doesn't even cuddle with me anymore. I know she said she wasn't raised like that, but I am asking her for a hug; shouldn't she hug me? She makes sure I am taken care of. She makes sure my homework is done. I know she loves me. She's just kinda cold to me."

"I understand, Bub. We will get this straightened out. You know Bones and I want you to be happy." Booth didn't know what to say. He was willing to fight for his son's happiness. He just didn't want his son to know he was so willing. Bones is right. Try to talk in a friendly way. That would be the best way to try.

"Can I say goodnight to Bones?" Parker asked.

"Of course you can." He hugged his son.

Parker made his way to the living room where Brennan was going through the mail. "Bones, do you think I am going to have to go to England?"

"I don't know, Parker. I do know that we will try our best for you to stay with us." She hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Parker." Parker went back to the shared room with Livi.

Booth looked on to this little scene and smiled. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Booth let his ex girlfriend in. They settled in for the living room.

"You have a lovely apartment, Dr. Brennan." Rebecca started out.

"Thank you. However, we were thinking of getting something bigger. Neither of our apartments is big enough for everybody. Even for when Parker just visits. I want him to have his own space. Please, call me Tempe or Temperance. Maybe even Bren or Brennan. Dr. Brennan is a little formal." She smiled at Rebecca.

"Thank you. I know you guys think I am being selfish. This is my chance to start over. I couldn't imagine starting over without my son. It's ludicrous to think that I wouldn't take him with me." She had tears in her eyes.

"How much time do you spend with Parker? You are working all the time. You are probably going to be working more when you get the promotion. He wants love and attention. You are not giving that to him here. He says he knows you love him. He just isn't getting the one on one time. He is afraid that when you go to England, it will be worse. He won't have us to go to." Booth reached his hand out to Rebecca. "Just talk to him. You don't have to make a decision right now. He knows you're a good mother. He also knows your job takes up a lot of time. He knows how you were raised. You're not lovey dovey. He needs something more right now." Booth was very cautious.

"We can make this a temporary arrangement until you come back. As soon as you come back, things can go back to normal. We don't want to take your son away. I love Parker. He didn't want to make you upset. He just wants to be happy." Brennan was carefully choosing her words.

"I will take what you said into consideration. I will talk to Parker tomorrow." She let go of Booth's hand.

"Want to talk to him after school tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, that should be good." She looked at Brennan. She wondered if she was being replaced. She knew that Parker wasn't happy with the hugging situation. She didn't know how to fix it. Rebecca saw herself out.

"What do you think, Bones?" Booth asked his girlfriend.

"I hope she does what is best for Parker. Parker has a lot of ties here. He should stay here. She is going to isolate him in England." Brennan was feeling sad at this prospect.

"It will be okay. We will fight if we have to." Booth was going to call Caroline in the morning. He would hopefully get a recommendation from her for a good family law attorney.

"I just don't want to fight. This is Parker's mother. I want to get along with her as much as possible. It would be better for all of us. Yes, if we have to fight, we will." She took Booth's hand and led him down to the bedroom. They both checked in on the kids. Booth checked the door and all the lights. He wanted to make sure everything was safe. He kissed his Bones and a few hours later, they went to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 35

The next day was going to go well. They were going to have nannies come over and see about watching mostly Livi, maybe Parker as well. They wanted the kids at the Jeffersonian for the experience to be with the other kids. They needed someone to make sure that they would get out of those activities on time. Parker was pretty self sufficient, but he couldn't watch Livi on a permanent basis yet. He was still a little too young.

Hopefully Parker would talk some sense into his Mother. Hopefully he would get to stay. Booth and Brennan opened their eyes and kissed each other. They were counting on this day to go well. Livi and Parker knocked, but Livi just opened the door after two seconds. They all laughed. Booth had never been so happy, but a lot was hanging on today.

"I'm sorry; she opened the door before I could warn you." Parker laughed.

"It's okay, we are all dressed." Brennan smiled. She kissed them both on the top of the head.

"I don't know why you would want to be around Dad without them on, Bones." Parker had his thinking face on. Booth didn't like this at all.

"Let's have breakfast." Booth said, picking up Livi. He wanted to avoid the whole not being dressed topic.

Booth had plenty of time to get ready for work. He made French toast and bacon. Livi and Parker were eating a lot of food. Booth looked pleased. All of a sudden, Brennan surprised Booth. She picked up a piece of bacon. She put it in her mouth and had a look of pleasure.

"I know that look, Bones. I have given you that look. You shouldn't deprive yourself of wonderful food like bacon."Booth smiled a mischievous smile.

"I normally don't react like that. I normally don't want any meat products. It was good. It is okay to eat in moderation, though. You are not converting me. I won't be eating a steak anytime soon. You can actually get more protein from broccoli than steak." She said the last part in a loud voice so Parker could hear.

"Are you sure you just don't want us to eat broccoli?" Parker asked. Booth laughed at this.

"No, Parker. I only tell you the truth as I know it. That is true according to the reading I have done."

Booth got Parker ready and left for the day. They each kissed Bones and Livi goodbye. Livi looked so sad when they left. She was still in her jammies.

"Okay, Livi, let's get you ready for the day." She got two outfits out. One had ducks. The other had polka dots. She wanted the ducks. She really loved the fact that her daughter loved living things on her clothing.

"Livi, do you want to meet Caroline? She is a really nice lady. She is a little rough around the edges, but I think you will like her." She kissed Livi's head.

Booth called Caroline earlier. She had an opening, but Booth would be at work. They decided that Brennan would go. They warned Caroline that Livi would be there. Caroline hadn't really met the baby. They went into the Prosecutor's office. Brennan had the stroller and diaper bag with her. Some people in the prosecutor's office were actually laughing. She started to give them the death stare. All laughing stopped. Livi giggled when the room went silent.

Caroline opened the door. "Let me see that little girl." She smiled at Livi.

"Livi this is Caroline. Caroline is my friend." Brennan told Livi. "As long as I say this to Olivia, she feels safe. She knows you aren't a stranger." Caroline nodded.

"So I hear you finally are shacking up with Booth. It's about time. What can I do for you both?" She listened to Brennan but looked at Livi.

"Parker's Mother is moving to England. She has never given him any parental rights. Parker doesn't want to go. He wants to stay with us. We might talk her into letting him stay, but the only thing she has ever done for Booth was let Parker have his name." They went over a couple of different scenarios. Caroline decided that she would write up a few options. She was happy to help out the Booth family. She also said she would like to witness the adoption of the little one to the family. They talked for a few moments while Caroline held Livi. Brennan loved the way that this little girl brought out the sweet and tender side of the prosecutor.

She stopped at the Jeffersonian with Livi. She asked Wendell how the case was coming. "Well, Hodgins and I went out to where she was found. We think the most likely scenario is that she got hit by a car and the person who hit her put her in the tree. We still aren't sure what she was doing in that area. Angela is listening to her audio tapes. We don't think she actually took any of the drugs that were found near the body."

"Very good work, Wendell. I am very impressed. Livi and I are going to say hello to Angela and then we will be going." She patted him on the shoulder with an open hand, like the book that Zach had told him to. That was a sign of approval. Wendell was surprised by Brennan's touch. It wasn't anything that he was used to. She basically gave him a pat on the back. It was very nice to have her approval.

Angela was listening to the audio tapes. She stopped the tapes when she saw Brennan and Livi. She didn't even know they were in the lab.

"Hey, it's about time I see you two." Angela smiled at them both.

Brennan smiled at her friend. Livi went over to Angela and automatically touched her belly. Angela and Brennan both laughed at this. Angela could see there was pain in her friend's eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She was really concerned.

"Parker's mother, Rebecca will be moving to England. She wants to take Parker. He doesn't want to go. He has been feeling alienated at his Mother's house. She thinks he's too old to cuddle with. She doesn't spend much time with him. I think he will be lonely and depressed in England. I must admit, I want him to stay for selfish reasons as well." She sighs.

"Oh, sweetie, of course you do. He's a great kid. Booth has had him around since he was very little. Of course you are attached to him. There is no reason to feel bad that you want him to stay for yourself. Any selfish reason must be a good one. Not to mention, it will kill Booth to have his son so far away." Angela gave her friend a hug.

"Mama, up!" Livi was not sharing her Mother. Apparently, Angela wasn't allowed to hug her friend with little Livi around.


	36. Chapter 36

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 36

Angela laughed at the fact that Livi didn't want to share her mother. Brennan held Livi. "Mommy loves you. Angela is my friend. It is okay. Honestly, Angela, she doesn't act like this around Booth or Parker." Brennan was confused.

"She is used to sharing her mom with her brother and father. She's not so sure about me. It's okay. I completely understand." Angela put her hand on her own stomach, thinking about her own baby.

"You know you're really the first one to point out that I have a family. No one else has really said it out loud. I am a mom."She laughed.

"Mama Bones." Livi giggled.

Angela squealed. "She says Bones! You didn't tell me that."

"She picked it up from Parker and Booth. I find it very cute." Livi got a book out of her bag.

"Mama Bones, book."She showed her mother.

Angela stepped in. "Can I read you the book, Livi?" She wanted some time to bond with her.

"Book, read." She handed it to Angela and snuggled close to her. She went by Angela's side and stood on the couch, but held her close. Angela held on to Livi and started reading. Brennan took a picture. So it seemed that Angela was just fine.

After a while, Brennan had to go and pick up Parker. She was nervous about this. Rebecca had the whole situation in her hands. Brennan hated not having control. She knew the universe was not at her whim, but she wished she could control the things that affected the people she loves.

She pulled into the school's parking lot. Livi was already asleep in the back seat, in her car seat. Parker was sitting on a bench with his mother. Brennan looked at their facial expressions. Parker was nervous. Rebecca was being strict with him. It was like her mind was made up. They were talking back and forth. Rebecca started crying. Parker tried to comfort his mother. Brennan got out an anthropology journal to make it seem like she wasn't watching. Finally, they both got into her car.

Parker got into the back seat next to Livi. Rebecca looked at Brennan. Rebecca had tears in her eyes. Her makeup was running everywhere. "Is it okay if I come back over tonight? I think we have a lot of things to discuss. I think Parker will be staying with you."

Brennan handed her a tissue from a box in the car. "Yes, of course. Come over for dinner at around six. I am sure we can come to some agreements." Rebecca nodded.

Brennan waited for Rebecca to be inside her car before she left. She looked back at Parker. "I know you are upset because you're Mother is upset. However, you have a right to be happy as well." He smiled at her.

"I am both. How did you know that, Bones?" Parker asked. Then his eyes lit up. "Maybe you do know everything." She laughed at this.

"No, silly. I just know how good of a boy you are. I know that you will miss her. But I know that if you left you would miss your Father as well."

"And you and Livi and Pops, Grandpa Max and everyone at the Jeffersonian, all of my friends, all of my sports. She was going to take it all from me. I love her but it wouldn't have been fair to me." He said with a sad puppy dog face.

They went to the Jeffersonian. Brennan put Livi in the daycare. Afterwards, Parker gave her a big hug. It was just the two of them in the hallway. "My Mom is going to be gone. Will you be like my second mom? I always thought of you that way. I just never asked if it was okay." Parker looked very nervous.

"Parker, I will be whatever you need me to be." She hugged him again and they went to the afterschool program. Max was waiting for him. Brennan went to the lab. Everyone was around the platform. Not only were the squints there, but Booth and his team were there as well.

Wendell and Hodgins were going over how Lauren Eames was distracted. How she got hit by the car. The team looked sad because it could have been any car. There was an unlikely way to find justice for this woman. Brennan quietly went up on the platform while they were finishing speaking. She didn't realize she still looked a little teary from the day. Everyone was talking.

Wendell looked a little sad. She went up to him first. "Wendell, just because we didn't find the killer, doesn't mean you didn't do your best work. With these facts and evidence, I don't think I would have found the killer either. You did well." His face perked up a bit.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." Hodgins gave him an "I told you so" look.

"Hey, Bones, are you okay?" Booth looked at her.

"Some things I don't want to discuss here. We are having Rebecca over for dinner tonight. Good reasons." He smiled at her. Things were actually looking up. Things were going their way. "We need to start house hunting. However, the nanny hunt begins first. They are coming tonight as well." Booth looked at his Bones and felt like the luckiest man alive.

Sully looked over at his friends. He longed to be with his Tempe. But he couldn't deny the way that she looked at Booth. He wonders if she ever looked at him that way. He thought he had something close. Shaw looks over at him. "Come on; let's go back to the Hoover. I will even let you drive." He smiles at her. Perotta looks over thinking that she is stuck with Charlie. Charlie is talking with Angela about something. Every time Perotta walks around them they get really quiet and eventually Angela takes Charlie into her office. She decides to go sit on the couch in one of the waiting areas. She wonders why no one talks to her.

Booth and Brennan are in her office. She has the list of credentials for the upcoming nanny interviews. They are going over the list. Rebecca calls Booth to tell her she will be a little late for dinner, but she will definitely make it.


	37. Chapter 37

That Great Love

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 37

Booth went home later than Brennan and the kids. When he got there, there were some women waiting on the couch. They all looked at him with interest. This is not what he wanted. He didn't want some young girl flirting with him. He wanted someone to look after the children.

"Oh good, you're home. I was just about to start the interviews." She kissed him. It wasn't long or anything. She just wanted to make sure the women knew he was hers. He had to smile afterwards. He knew exactly why she kissed him. For all the talk of him being an alpha male, she was surely an alpha female.

They decided to do the interviews in the kitchen. Parker was present. They wanted his input as well. Livi was there. She didn't just take to anyone. They needed to know that they could leave her with them and she wouldn't cry incessantly.

The first applicant was a young blonde woman. Brennan noticed that since Booth came home, she unbuttoned two of her buttons. This was going to be a long night.

"What is your name?" Booth asked.

"Whatever you want it to be." She giggled.

"You can leave. We want someone to watch over the children, not Booth." Brennan said. Parker giggled this time. He loved how blunt Bones could be sometimes. It was funny.

"But I…."

"Come on, I will show you to the door." Parker took her and walked her to the door.

"I didn't do it." Booth said.

"I know, but she would never do anything all day but look at your pictures. Can't have that. Next."

They all came and went. Either they loved Livi and didn't want to be burdened with Parker. Or they loved the fact that they had an older child and didn't want diaper duty. Booth and Brennan just picked up on their facial cues. She felt as if they had gotten nowhere. Some of the ones that were halfway decent, Livi didn't like them. It was just awful.

The timer dinged. Booth was wondering what smelled so good. "It's eggplant parmesan. Parker was talking about how I am a vegan. I wanted to show him that I could cook him a perfectly normal vegan meal." She smiled.

"Yeah Bones, one meal; you couldn't do a week's worth." He said without thinking.

"I could. Would you like me to? I will cook and you wouldn't realize that you are eating tofu." She challenged him.

"No, forget I said anything. Besides, I really liked the look on your face when you were eating that bacon." He smirked.

"Not in front of Parker." She scolded him. Rebecca was knocking on the door while Brennan and Parker were dishing everything out and setting the table. Booth let Rebecca in. She was surprised to see Parker helping out. She figured he would just be waited on or something.

"Wow, look at you, helping Temperance. Good job." Rebecca praised her son.

"Not only that, he helped me make the meal and keep Livi entertained while we made it." She boasted about Parker. Rebecca was even more surprised.

Booth put a huge bib on Olivia. She was served first. They all got their portions and drinks. Praises for how good the food was followed. Even Livi said, "Yummy."

"So what do you have to tell us, Rebecca?" Booth asked.

"I have considered what all of you said. I would like for you two to take Parker while I am in England. If I come back early or anything, I would like to have custody again. I would also like extended stays in the summer." She added.

"I totally agree with you." Booth smiled.

They went on to go into more specifics. Parker was listening to them talk about his life. Rebecca wasn't sure how long she would be in England. It could be six months, it could be six years; she didn't know. They wanted to put a plan into place for all kinds of situations.

Afterwards, Parker was telling his Mother about how funny the ladies were that came in for an interview about the nanny position. Rebecca agreed and laughed with her son. She also felt bad for Brennan in her position. She knew that Brennan wanted to go back to work full time.

"Rosa. She is Parker's sitter. I mean, she would have to meet Olivia. However, she's been with Parker since he was an infant. That way, she wouldn't lose her job." Rebecca offered. It may be a good fit. Rebecca said she would call Rosa and arrange a meeting.

After dinner, they went into their new routine. Booth was grateful for his life. Often, he had bad things happen to him. He has Bones. He will have Parker full time soon. He will have Olivia adopted soon. Life is more than good. He settled into the sheets.

Brennan came in from the bathroom. She saw Booth there lying in bed. It was like all of her fantasies were true now. She has a family. She has Booth. Everything is perfect. She got into bed. He instantly started kissing her. She giggled. Booth never thought he would hear Bones giggle. She looked at him.

"Booth, I can't believe that Rebecca agreed to let Parker stay with us. I am so happy. Did you ever think it could be like this?" She asked him.

"Yes, after my coma. I had a lot of dreams. You were my wife and we had Parker. Livi is just a bonus." He looked at her seriously. "Are you okay with all of this? I mean, it's a lot of change."

"When Parker told me about England, my first response was to fight Rebecca about it. He asked me today to be his second mom. That was why I had tears in my eyes. He is a remarkable boy, Booth."

Booth looked at Bones and saw her start to tear up again. "Tell me these are happy tears."

"These are very happy tears. I get Livi to have a connection with someone. I couldn't let her go into foster care. The next thing I know, I have a full family. It is overwhelming, but in a good way." She kisses Booth. They have a very long night of physics homework to do.


End file.
